Defense
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: (A side-story of Teammates Forever.) Meet Fiona, a rebellious teenager who plays basketball. And meet Regina, the newest high school basketball coach in Moebius High School. Together they started out as a player-coach relationship only in basketball, but stuck a bond together after an tragic news.
1. Fiona Darcell

_Defense (dē-fens): a sports definition within_ _the action of preventing an opponent from scoring._

 _Basketball as an example. In man-to-man defense, five opponents must guard their assigned match-ups. Whenever there's a mistake or blow by, one person has the awareness to defend the open man from scoring. Same thing whenever in a zone defense. Offense **can** win some games, but defense **leads** to winning championships. Having that strong cohesive defense, is what you need to have your teammate's back. Including other things off the court..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fiona Darcell**

 _~Summer, 2011~_

Walking around the block in a 90-degree summer weather, is a young 12-year-old pre-teen with burgundy red hair downward to her shoulders, light brown skin, having blue eyes, and wearing all-black fitted t-shirt, 5-pocketed fleece pants, and black Nike Air Max sneakers. Fiona Darcell is the name.

 _'Man I'm hungry. Ain't nothin' in the house to eat.'_ Fiona thought to herself, before continuously walking around the block from her home until... _'Goin' to a gas station wouldn't hurt.'_

Fiona enters inside the gas station, seeing only four customers inside with two employees working around the register. She smirked to herself after looking at some camera spots before walking to a counter grabbing a small Doritos Nacho Cheese potato chip bag and a Sprite soda bottle. _'A'ight. I'm good to go.'_ she thought to herself.

Fiona puts the chips and soda bottle inside her pocket, before walking slowly by ducking herself to the door exiting out of the gas station.

Wait, what she just did? Simple... Fiona stole the snacks by bucking out of the gas station.

And after stealing the snacks, Fiona arrives to her home to eat the snacks she stole. But twenty minutes later...

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** Hard knocks occurred from the front door as Fiona opens it reveling ...two white police officers.

"Oh shit." Fiona cursed to herself.

"Step outside real quick." The first officer commanded. "If refused, we'll arrest you for not being cooperative."

Not thinking twice, Fiona walked outside standing in front of the two police officers. "Is ...there something ...wrong?" she worried.

"Yes to be exact." The second officer stated. "What were you doing at the gas station moments ago?"

Oh boy. "I was ...buying a snack." Fiona lied.

"A snack you say?" the first officer said as Fiona nodded. "Well I got news for you: you're lying. You didn't 'buy,' you 'stole' the snacks."

"Yeah right." she said with arrogance.

"Oh don't make a fool of yourself, we have evidence you did it." the second officer you did.

The police grabbed Fiona by the shoulders turning her around before later handcuffing her. Folks around the block where Fiona is living, are witnessing what happened. Fiona later is brought to the back of the police cars sitting on hard plastic seats.

The officers talked through the walkie-talkies of capturing Fiona before officer number two approaches to Fiona. "Do you have a parent, ma'am?"

Fiona death-stared the office before saying, "Yes." before later explaining to the officer of who her parent is. The officers later taken Fiona down to the county jail where they talked to Fiona of what she did wrong as she was later sent to the youth detention center for two years.

* * *

 _~One Year Later (Summer, 2012)~_

Inside Atlanta, Georgia's Metro Regional Youth Detention Center is where Fiona spent her first year inside - now becoming a teenager at the age of 13. The Youth Detention Center is where boys and girls of all genders attended after doing something that is a caution among other things. But between the genders, everything is separated between schedule things coming into effect. Plus, there has been some crazy things that can happen inside the Youth Detention Center. Fiona as an example, she got into some fights with some crazy-ass girls her age by beating them up like a man. But not everything goes into disaster, there are educational events where they teach these young people education by making sure they know some stuff before being released from YDC. Throughout these last two years of Fiona in the Youth Detention Center, she was able to learn a person's persona of 'why she's this and that'. But hasn't been able to learn about everything interns of what the reality is around her world. Heck, most kids her age wouldn't see it and Fiona is one of them.

...Outside during free hours in a clear warm summer day is Fiona (in her orange jumpsuit) out in the courtyard bored as hell. Not knowing what to do since she is being locked up. That boredom stopped after seeing a basketball laying there at the open concrete-like basketball court.

 _'Might as well.'_ Fiona thought to herself, after approaching to the basketball picking it up.

Fiona ends up shooting the basketball towards the basketball hoop with her right dominant hand, but really is just playing with it. All because she was bored and doesn't want to sit around and pick on a fight on someone or something. Somehow to Fiona after picking up that basketball, she starts to ...like it.

"Hmm, that's weird?" Fiona said. "I don't know why I'm liking it, but ...this looks fun." she smirked after hearing what she said to herself.

After shooting some shots, Fiona starts to dribble with her right hand by looking down at the ball (which is a bad thing to do) and starts to walk with around the court. Baffle by this, Fiona smiled after doing this dribble with her right hand she switch by now dribbling with her left hand. But struggled to adjust to it. "Goddamn. It feels different from my right." Fiona said to herself, but continues to do it regardless.

While Fiona is dribbling the ball, there comes an inmate approaching to Fiona. "Hey..." said a female voice.

Fiona stopped what she was doing and looked at the inmate. "Yeah. What do you want?" she said, seeing the inmate having brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Can I shoot wit ya?" the inmate said.

"Fine then," Fiona agreed before tossing the ball to the inmate.

The inmate grabs the ball and perfectly dribbles towards the basketball hoop, shooting the basketball with a textbook shooting form.

Fiona was amazed of seeing the female inmate to be that skilled. "You must play basketball?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, until I got in trouble." the inmate said.

"What you did?" Fiona asked after approaching closely to where the inmate is at.

The inmate explains, "I got into a fight around the hood before stabbing some girl in the ribs."

"Damn girl. You must be that crazy?"

"Not really. It's just that bitch tried me and I stabbed her. Plain and simple."

"I know how you feel." Fiona indicated. "I seen that shit back at my hood."

The inmate stopped her jump-shot and looked at Fiona. "Really? You too?" she observed.

"Yeah. I lived in Anarchy Homes where sometimes nothing happens until someone starts something." Fiona stated.

The inmate nods as she sits down on the basketball with Fiona sitting on her butt. "I see. By the way, I'm Myra Smith. What's yours?"

"Fiona Darcell."

Myra smirked. "What are you locked up for?"

"Stealin' some snacks from some sto'e (store)."

"What you stole?" Myra asked smiling.

Fiona explains, "A bag of chips and a soda. I even looked at the cameras, but I guess they just got my ass fo' real."

Myra snickered after hearing Fiona's story. "How long are you locked up."

"For two years. Next year is my last."

Myra smirked. "That's good. Mines is different from yours, though."

"What cha mean?"

"I'm seventeen years old and I got five years. So after I get out of YDC, I'll go to court and probably be sent to jail." Myra stated.

"Man that sucks." Fiona said.

"Shyyyyd, I did say I killed somebody. So I had to go to court." Myra explained.

 **"RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** Rings the prison bell as it's a signal for inmates to report back inside.

Myra and Fiona got up and starts to walk towards the main building.

"Hey Myra." Fiona spoke.

"Yeah Fiona?"

"Can, uhhhh, ...Can you teach me how to hoop?" Fiona asks.

"You sure, girl?" Myra made sure.

"Yeah. Somethin' to not get me bored and shit." Fiona said.

"I understand," Myra said. "Just to let you know- Actually, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Okay. But like I was gonna say, just to let you know, it won't be easy by your age. 'Cause they're some folks your age be hoopin' like crazy. Real talk." Myra said.

Fiona nods before the two entered inside the building.

 _-Evening (Around 8 o'clock)..._

Myra and Fiona and other inmates inside the lockdown facility are all doing recreational activities by sitting on lunch tables eating their dinner (a apple, ham & cheese sandwich, a chocolate chip cookie, and a small carton of white milk) by having conversations to one another.

Sitting in a table is where Myra and Fiona are by themselves...

"So Myra," Fiona spoke. "When do you go to court?"

Myra answers, "When I turn eighteen, next year on August."

Fiona nods. "How long do you think you'll be locked up?"

Myra shakes her head before answering, "Pfffff. Only Gods knows when."

"Do you regret stabbin' that girl?" Fiona asked.

"Girl to be honest wit ya, I don't even know, yet. For real."

Fiona smirked after hearing Myra's answer. Now you may think that's ridiculous that an young inmate (male or female of any gender) would have no type of felling after doing something wrong, but that's how it is to individuals who are locked up after committing a crime. Why? Because think about how an individual grew up with a rough childhood, and was later doing cautions things that some think it wasn't nothing but it became a reality by being incarcerated.

Myra asks Fiona, "Since you asked me some questions and shit, how 'bout I asked you."

"Okay. I'm all in." Fiona said.

"Have you ever been locked up before." Myra asked.

"Yeah." Fiona easily answered.

"Really? When?"

Fiona explains after finishing her dinner, "I was ten after I got in a fight in school. And I later cursed out a teacher off some bullshit he said. I was sent here for three months, until being released." Huh!? So this isn't the first time Fiona was incarcerated after she did a cautious thing.

"Did that felt good between those two?" Myra asked after also finishing her dinner.

"Yeah. Because the girl I fought shouldn't try me. And that teacher was a bitch for gettin' on my nerves since I didn't do anything." Fiona answered.

Myra didn't even bother to ask 'why' after hearing Fiona's answer, but does understand interns of her personality. "A'ight then." Myra said. "I'ma ask you this: have you learn anything here in jail?"

"Jail? I thought this was YDC?" Fiona questioned.

"It don't matter. YDC is the same as jail after gettin' locked up." Myra explained. "And once again: have you learn anything in here?"

"Besides school work, people stupid. That's the only thing I learned in here." Fiona answered.

"Though I agree," Myra said, "but not a lot of people here stupid as hell, you know?" Fiona agreed, though she would see 'it' when someone start something that was ludicrous where the cops are there to prevent it or stop it. Hell, the Youth Detention Center's age limit lasts until an individual turns eighteen years of age. "Now I'ma ask you this: what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Fiona thought for a moment, "...I ...I don't know. Why?" she asked. Hey, she may be 13 but her future goal(s) in life is uncertain ...as of yet.

"Well ...to be honest with you," Myra states, "my goal was to be a basketball player in the WNBA." Women's National Basketball Association is what it's called, "But now, that probably will never happened." Deep down inside, Myra is pissed off for letting that dream slipped away. And there is no one to blame but her.

"Shit. That's your fault." Fiona said.

"Yeah, you're right. But whatever goal you decided, don't fuck it up, a'ight? And by don't fuck it up, don't get caught or involved in some bullshit that you don't think it was that serious, until seeing that was a reality. Because when I went to court after stabbing some bitch, I was stunned after the judge sentenced me."

 _'Shyyyd. Yeah right.'_ Fiona thought, almost not believing what Myra stated.

 **"RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** Rings the prison bell as it's a signal for inmates to report back inside their cells.

Myra spoke, "We'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah." Fiona accepted.

The two inmates and among others reported back to their cells where the officers say goodnight to some folks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Next day arrived as inmates of all genders are doing recreational activities: school work for some young teens and pre-teens combine, and cleaning for some older teens. In which Fiona and Myra are doing right now: Fiona doing some school work (since she was suppose to be in middle/junior high school right now), and Myra being the older teenager is cleaning up some food gunk from lunch trays. This started in the morning around 8 o'clock...

 **"RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** That was until the 12 o'clock bell rang where recreational activities will be on hold. Concluding their lunches afterwards, the inmates walked outside where it's warm and humid outside. But it is also the perfect time for Fiona to learn some basketball tips from Myra.

The two approached to the blacktop (A.K.A. outdoor basketball court) where Myra is holding the Wilson white & black Crossover Outdoor basketball. Myra speaks, "A'ight... We only got one hour to be out here, so we gotta make this work. For me to coach you how to hoop, first I wanna see how you shoot the ball." she informed before tossing the basketball to Fiona.

Standing at the free-throw line marker is where Fiona received the ball. She put both of her hands on the ball until...

"Hold up real quick." Myra interrupt. "What's your strongest hand?"

"My right." Fiona answered, showing her right hand.

Myra nods, "Okay. Come to where I'm at." she instructed, for which she is inside the middle of the painted-area. Fiona approach to Myra up close as Myra got behind her. She grabbed Fiona's right arm, while holding the basketball with her left hand, and bends it backwards in a 45-degree angle towards her forehead. "First thing I'm gonna show you, is how to shoot the ball in a textbook forum." Myra explains, "This part right here you're gonna shoot the ball towards the rim, and to put some arc on it you gotta push the ball up high and flick your wrist afterwards. Like this..."

Grabbing the ball out of Fiona's right hand, Myra stood next to Fiona and showed her what she explained. Myra showed her right dominant hand and bends her arm backwards in a 45-degree angle towards her forehead, and shot the ball flicking her wrist. The ball swished into the rim's cylinder.

"Hmm. I get it." Fiona said.

Myra smirks nodding, "Okay." She grabbed the ball and tosses it to her, "Now showed me what I just explained."

Receiving the basketball, Fiona puts her left arm behind her back (since it's useless for now) bends her right arm backwards towards her forehead before shooting it, ...and missed. But there was something wrong that Myra saw...

"Tell me how did you miss." Myra said.

Fiona visualized what she flawed on, "I didn't flick my wrist, I think?" she said.

"Exactly." Myra said before continuing after grabbing the ball and giving it back to her, "Now do it again. And this time, flick your wrist after you shot it."

Fiona pulled off the same ritual Myra explained. She shoots the ball this time **flicking her wrist** , ...but missed again. "Uhhhhgh... Really?!" Fiona whined.

Myra, grabbing the basketball, sees the body language from Fiona, "I know how you're gonna feel right now. And trust me, it happens all the time including me. Just keep doing that until you make it, while also doing it again." she informed, before handing the ball back to Fiona.

Fiona brings her right arm towards her forehead and shoots it flicking her wrist again. The ball rattles around the rim's cylinder ...and finally in. "Yes," she cheered.

"See I told you." Myra congrats to Fiona before grabbing the ball, "Keep on doing that, that way you'll get used to it." She later tossed the basketball back to Fiona.

"How long do I have to do this?" Fiona asked after receiving the ball.

Myra looked down at her shadow, "About ...an hour."

"An hour?!" Fiona whined, "Why I gotta do this for an hour?! And how you're gonna tell time?"

"Simple," Myra explains, "One: that way you'll get use to shooting like that; and two: me monitoring time by looking at my shadow. And it is now... (*looking at her shadow*) it's about 12:30."

Fiona sighs and does the one-hand shooting drill. Shot after shot, miss after miss, and make after make, Fiona has been continuously shooting one-handed with her right dominant hand. Sweating of this drill due to the hot weather (and the fact of wearing her orange jumpsuit), Fiona is feeling some soreness from her right arm.

"Alright, you can stop now." Myra ceased.

"Mmmmpffff! ...My arm is fellin' sore doing this." Fiona stated, rubbing her right arm.

Myra later told Fiona to rest her arm for a moment so she can continue another shooting drill. "A'ight, this next drill will be the same-"

"Really?!" Fiona interrupted.

"But," Myra continued, "...this time, you're gonna be using your left hand _while_ shooting with your right hand still." which what Myra was about to explained before being interrupted.

"Use my other hand?" Fiona confused, but is still learning the game.

"Like this..." Myra said before walking towards Fiona's left side. "You being right handed," she grabs Fiona's left hand, "your left hand is your guide hand where it balances the basketball while you're about to shoot it." she explained after placing Fiona's shooting form towards her forehead, this time with her two hands on the basketball. "And also, make sure your shoulders are squared to one another that way there's more chances of having a consistent jump shot." while also but lastly adjusting her shoulders making sure they are lined up

Myra backs away from her. "Now shoot it, but make sure your shoulders are lined up, while using your guide hand - which is your left hand - while shooting." she states.

Fiona agrees and sets herself, still inside the painted-area close to the basket. She brings her now-fully-adjusted shooting form towards her forehead just as Myra instructed before shooting it; the ball reaches to the cylinder ...and it falls in on her first try. "Wow ...that felt even better than one hand." Fiona admired, after having her left hand sideways from her right wrist where she shot it off of and having her shoulders lined up together.

"I told you." Myra said before getting the basketball, "But also this, with me adjusting your shooting form, not every shot will go in. Sure you're gonna be pissed because of it, but that's always gonna happened." she explains where Fiona nods. Myra hands the ball back to Fiona before backing away from her, "Now just like I said from the first drill, do that same shooting drill I just now showed you for one hour, a'ight?"

Fiona nods and sets herself again. She brings her shooting form towards her forehead and released it; the ball reached to the cylinder ...and falls in again. And once again, shot after shot, miss after miss, and make after make, despite the new shooting drill Fiona has finally got comfortable shooting with two hands instead of her one right-dominant hand. Thanking Myra for this, Fiona gotten comfortable with her shooting form that was made from scratch instead of fixing it. Because usually when fixing a raw or unorthodox shooting form would lead to some extra work in the lab. However, to Fiona, that was never the case because she is learning how to play basketball.

"Alright, you can stop now." Myra said.

Finishing the last shot, Fiona liked her new shooting form and she was able to get comfortable while shooting it. Myra later showed Fiona by shooting at spots around the court. But Fiona struggled shooting from spots that was outside the painted-area, because she had to put some strength from her legs and upper body in order to get her shot off the right way. Though understanding Fiona's shooting troubles outside the paint, Myra was there to enlighten some tips of how to be even more consistent prior to attempting a jump shot.

 **"RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** Sounds the prison bell as recreational activities are done for the day.

Fiona and Myra walked together to head back inside the facility. "We'll do some ball-handling tomorrow, okay?" Myra spoke to Fiona.

"Okay." Fiona agreed.

The two entered inside the lockdown facility where the inmates resume some recreational activities inside.

 _-Another Year Later (Summer, 2013)..._

Fiona, thanks to Myra, is outside at the basketball court practicing on some basketball skills working on her handles, jump shot, and footwork and balance by working on various moves. And interns of 'skills,' **guard-like** skills to be exact due to Fiona being 5'11" (5 feet and 11 inches tall). She continuously did this for two hours until stopping to catch a break sitting down with her friend Myra. Yes, Fiona and Myra developed a 'prison' friendship after various basketball tips and drills Myra developed to Fiona.

"Had fun?" Myra asked.

"Yeah. I just wish I had someone to play against, unlike you." Fiona answered. Now going to what she said - Fiona played against Myra all the time when it comes down to seriousness. Female inmates around the facility would be involve with some activities. but less of them would be in a 'fun level' when it comes down to basketball. Though Fiona and Myra wouldn't mind playing against girls/young ladies, but in a serious level they want to go into attack mode. Okay, but why can't they play against boys/young men? That will never happened. Because, every penitentiary is divided into genders that way nothing detrimental will occur. Keep that in mind.

"So you're getting out this time soon?" Myra asked Fiona.

"Yeah just can't wait to go home." Fiona answered. That's true, short afterwards Fiona will be free. Free to finally go back home.

Myra nods before getting some friendly advice to her friend.

 _-The Next Day (Morning Around 9AM)..._

A male police officer walks towards cell number 245 and later opens it. "Fiona Darcell..." Fiona, who was reading a book (that is boring to her), heard her name called looking at the officer. "You're being released. Come walk with me."

Fiona got up from her bed and walk towards the officer where he will escort her to the main office. But before that will happen, Fiona walks to Myra. "See ya, Myra." she said, saying her goodbyes.

"See ya. Be easy out there for me, a'ight?" she greeted.

Fiona, after dapping her friend, nods before walking away with the offer to the main office. They entered where Fiona puts on the clothes she lastly wore before being incarcerated: all-black fitted t-shirt, 5-pocketed fleece pants, and black Nike Air Max sneakers; all fitting her exactly she remembers. Fiona and the officer walks towards the front gate where a adult female is waiting on her.

"Hey Fiona. How you're felling?" the stranger asked.

"Good, mom." Fiona answered, but not proudly though.

'Mom' Fiona say? Yes, her mother's name is Hannah Darcell: having peach Caucasian skin, red burgundy hair (same as Fiona's), blue eyes (same as Fiona's), height at 5'7", and has a C+ breasts size; wearing her white fitted t-shirt, shy blue jeans, and white Nike sneakers.

The Darcells enter inside Hannah's 1998 Nissan Altima where they are off going back home.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **WEEELLLLLL (LOL)! There's chapter 1 of A Help on Defense with plenty more to come down the road. Now this rating may be T, but I may changed it depending on how I'm writing it.**

 **Before I get into my closing, I'll explain the names and for the reason of why I made Fiona (and future Sonic characters) human. Most of what you will be reading, relates to Teammates Forever. However it "may" have some minor changes within this story.**

 **The name Fiona Darcell (A.K.A. Fiona Fox), is the name I put on Teammates Forever, including her mother, Hannah Darcell, only on Basketball Upbringings.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section of how you're liking this ideal story.**

 **And don't worry, this story will be very interesting. I promised, alright?!**

 **SelfMadeHooper out.**

* * *

 **PS: Rest in peace to NBA Legends Darryl 'Chocolate Thunder' Dawkins (January 11, 1957 – August 27, 2015; 58 years) and Moses Malone, AKA 'Chairman of the Boards' (March 23, 1955 – September 13, 2015; 60 years). Coming from an basketball fan, you guys will be truly missed.**

 **And also, if you are following me on my penname and my two currently-updated stories of 'Teammates Forever', and 'Basketball Upbringings.' Don't be alarmed, I'm still working on those stories. So don't come up to me PM-ing me of when am I gonna update those stories. I have a life, okay? Keep that in mind, bruh-bruh!**


	2. Anarchy Homes

**Chapter 2**

 **Anarchy Homes**

 _(Fiona's POV)_

"So Fiona, did you learn anything there?" my mom asked me, while driving.

"Yeah. Crazy people." I answered.

"Yeah right. There's more than that."

 _'Really mom.'_ I thought. I swear to God you keep- Let me stop. Let me stop. I don't wanna go back to YDC.

The drive home lasted one hour as we arrived to out home called _Anarchy Homes._ For as long as I can remember, I have been living here since childhood. I hear gun shots one month later, some drug dealers, and some gang members as well. Just to be clear: I'm not in a gang. That way, my ass would've got shot or something.

Me and my mom got out of the car...

"About time yo' ass got out!"

Boy do I know that voice. Turning my head is **Scourge Nevil** (skin tone: brown, hair style & color: green short spikey dreadlocks, wearing a white tank-top, black shorts, white ankle socks and Nike sliders sandals), smiling sitting at the porch with his home boy Nack - who's real name is Nackley Hunter (skin tone: brown, hair style & color: purple waves, wearing a black tank-top, black sorts, black socks and black Nike Air Max sneakers). I smirked after seeing him. He's about the same age as me (I'm 14 years old by the way) because I go to school with him. He's not a book worm in school, but he's smart in these skreets (streets). And just like me, Scourge also has been living here in the projects his whole life (as far as I know since I don't know much about him. Not that I care though.) Plus he's a basketball player. I seen him play against some guys here in the projects and he be beasting.

Me and my mom got inside the apartment where we're inside the kitchen. I go into the refrigerator where...

 _'Goddamn mom. You haven't gone to the grocery store when I was locked up?'_ I thought, after seeing MMMIIILLLLK, CHEEEEESE, EEEEEEGGS, KOOOOOOL-AAAIIIIID, GRREEEEEENNNS! All other stuff in the refrigerator that doesn't have a lot of drinks or food in here. So I look in the freezer... we got IIIICCCE, ICE CREEEEAAAAMMM, MEEEAAAT (that I barely eat except hamburgers), WAAAAFFLES. That's it nothing else.

"I'll go to the grocery store this weekend. So you won't go hungry." my mom said. Who could have DONE THAT EARLIER! Yes I'm pissed off for that. Which I'll tell you later.

"Okay." I said as I went to my room and laid back-first on my bed.

I swear to you. My mom is broke as hell. I say that because she works for a factory for late night shifts around 8 at night to 9 in the morning, or sometimes 10 in the morning 'til 12 at night - depending on what work hours she does. I know it sounded harsh (in which it is) but what I can tell you is that my mom is broke. We basically grew up having **NOTHING**. Yes 'nothing.' No Air Jordans (despite I got on Nikes) which I wanted, no fancy fashionable wardrobe, no makeup kit (yes I don't have a makeup kit, but I ain't ugly). And about the bed I'm layin' on, I ain't got no bed designs just two mattresses laying on the floor with bed sheets and covers.

Yes. I. Don't. Have. Nothing. I got some clothes and shoes to wear (except heels, however). But all the clothes I got were from Wal-Mart or K-Mart. And I barely eat anything that's in the refrigerator.

Okay lets stop talking about stuff I don't have. I went to my closet changing into my sports bra, red t-shirt, black long shorts, black ankle socks and Nike Air Max shoes (in boy size, I wear a 9.5; in a girl size, I wear a 8). I walked out of the house and walked to where Scourge and Nack are at.

"What up, Fi. 'Bout time yo'r crazy-ass got out." Scourge said.

"Shut your ass up, Scourge." I said, which is funny anyway, as he and Nack laughed.

I took a seat towards next to Scourge, as he and Nack carried a conversation.

"Aye you heard about Stretch?" Scourge said to Nack.

"No. What about 'im?" Nack asked.

I also know who Stretch is. He's been livin' here for God knows how long.

"He gettin' out this week after some false report or something like that. But what was funny was him gettin' arrested in his drawers. **Hahahahahahahaah!** "

Damn. I wish I was there to see it. Hehehehe!

"I swear. I was watching that shit upstairs in my room. I was laughin' like crazy. But at the same time I felt bad for him. Because he got arrested in his underwear." Scourge explained.

Hell, I would have felt Stretch's pain on that one, too. If I got arrested in my underwear ...and bra on. I don't wanna be half-naked.

"So Fiona," Scourge called to me. "Since you got out today, what high school will you be goin' to?"

Now that I think about, I haven't give much thought of what high school to go. "No. Not really." I answered. "What about you, Nack? ...And what happened to your knee?" I had _just_ noticed Nack got on a big knee brace on his left knee.

"I'm in Knothole High... And I tore my ACL while playin' AAU basketball." Nack answered to me.

I asked Scourge, "Sooooo... What high school do you think I should go to?"

"Well first off," Scourge announced. "Have you learned some stuff in YDC?"

"Duh nigga!? Wha' do you think!?" I said. Seriously, you thought I was dumb while in YDC, Scourge!? C'mon, bruh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Damn Scourge." Nack laughed.

"Same ol' Fiona I see." Scourge said. Shut yo' ass up, you idiot. "But anyway. The school I'm goin' to is Moebius." he answered.

Now that I thought about it, Moebius High School is not far from here on the west side. "Heh. I might as well go to that school."

"Shyyyd you need to." Scourge said. "Or yo' ass gon' stay in the house probably ain't doin' shit but fuckin' yourself."

"Shut up! Wit' yo' nasty-ass!" I said. I swear to God, Scourge be trippin' like hell. But I love him - not like we go together, no.

 _(Normal POV)_

The chat between the three went smoothly and humorous later on the day, as Fiona enters back inside her apartment where she sees her mother taking a nap in the living room. Fiona went to her bedroom where she watches only The Big Bang Theory from FOX and other shows along the way. Only to have four channels to watch since the Darcells have no cable.

"Man ain't nothing to watch." Fiona complained to herself. Bored of this, she got out of her room and went back outside seeing some daylight still around. Fiona walks to the open basketball court seeing a basketball next to a goal. "Might as well," she said, after approaching to the ball before playing with it.

Fiona does this for two hours, until Scourge comes in. "Hey Fiona..." he said. Plus bringing his Spalding NBA Outdoor Street basketball, and wearing the same clothes but wearing a pair of black Nike basketball shoes.

Fiona turns her head. "What."

"Since when you started playin' basketball?" he asked.

Obvious to Fiona, "Two years ago." she answered with a smirk.

"At YDC?"

Fiona nods, which shocked Scourge by surprise.

"A'ight then. Show me some of your skills." Scourge said.

Fiona agreed before showing him her skills. Scourge sees some dribble moves looking good, jump shot on point, and other offensive stuff. Plus Scourge was impressed seeing Fiona dunk the basketball with basic dunks, showing off her athleticism.

Scourge was impressed seeing her learn the sport so quickly. "Hmm... Her game on fleek." he said to himself before walking towards Fiona, "A'ight. I see you got game. How about you show that by playin' against me."

"Whatever, bruh." Fiona commented. "Shoot for ball."

Scourge agreed and starts to go to the top of the three-point line. Actually as a matter of fact, the court those two are playing in, doesn't have a line marker - no three-point line, no out-of-bounds line, and better yet no free-throw area where the painted-area should be shown. So for them to know where the out-of-bounds area is at, is when the ball hits the grass from the court's pattern.

Thanks to Scourge of him playing with a 29.5-inch basketball since girls (like Fiona) doesn't have big hands to match with male hands. Anyway going back to Scourge, he right-hand shoots for first possession, ...but misses. So Fiona will be getting the ball first.

Fiona asks, "What we going to?"

"Lets go to nine." Scourge answered. He, who has the ball, and Fiona walks up top as he inbounds the ball to Fiona and the matchup begins...

Fiona triple-threats with a right-foot jab step towards before dribble-drives to her left. Scourge, however, on-ball defends to her right hip as Fiona stops and hesitates towards her left and crosses hard to her right, stunning Scourge for a moment. Fiona goes to the rack with her right laying it up with Scourge contesting; the ball goes off the metal backboard and rattles inside the rim's cylinder for the bucket.

Fiona 1, Scourge 0

"Okay. I see that crossover you got." Scourge praised for the move Fiona pulled off.

Fiona smirked after hearing his comment before approaching back up top for Scourge to inbound. He did so as Fiona receives the ball and gets into a triple-threat position.

Fiona sees Scourge's on-ball stance in a straight position. She dribbles with her left hand before sizing-up by double-crossing through-the-legs, crosses back through-the-legs to her right then crosses behind-the-back to her left hand. She did a hesitation move to her left and attacks, but Scourge was there to stop that dribble-drive. However, Fiona see that coming as she steps back to her left before picking up her dribble and shoots it, Scourge contest her shot as the ball ...missed.

The ball bounced off the back of the rim as Scourge gets the ball before dribbling out to the left side of the court to clear possession.

Scourge sees Fiona on-balling three feet away, but notices how whack her on-ball defense is. Instead of a dribble move, Scourge dribbles to his right hand and easily attacks to the basket with his speed and quickness before finishing with a right-hand layup.

Fiona 1, Scourge 1

"Damn Fiona!?" Scourge cursed, "Yo'r defense is trash." he said after seeing her stance.

"What cha mean?" Fiona asked.

"Simple," Scourge explains after tossing the ball to Fiona, "your on-ball stance was ugly. You just stand up and slightly bend your knees without having her hands out. That's why I blew by you going to the basket. How you're gonna play basketball if you can't play defense?"

Fiona smirks after the two approached back up top where she inbounds the ball back to Scourge.

Scourge triple-threats with a right-foot jab-step towards Fiona, seeing her hopped back a little as he right-hand shoots ...and makes it.

Fiona 1, Scourge 2

"And once again, yo'r defense is trash!" Scourge shouted.

Fiona death-stared at him before getting the ball. " _Talk that shit now and see what happens._ " she said to herself. Fiona walks back up top towards Scourge and puts the ball straight at his chest with no forced impact on Scourge. "Try my defense again, and see what happens." she said.

"A'ight then." Scourge said. "You better back that shit up, too."

He gets into a triple-threat position and sees her on-ball stance perfect - knees bent with her parallel and having her hands out. Scourge smirked of this and left-hand dribbles low by shuffling his feet, hesitating and attacks to the basket. However, Fiona is on his right hip as Scourge spins to his right before picking up his dribble and shoots a floater-

Blocked by Fiona as she retrieves the ball and quickly turns around towards Scourge. She quickly shoots before Scourge would come as the ball goes in.

Fiona 2, Scourge 2

 **Well...** Fiona backed it up when she state to Scourge of 'try my defense.' As Scourge smirked of that good block Fiona did.

The two walked back up top as Scourge inbounds the ball to Fiona. After receiving the ball, Fiona gets low into a triple-threat position before crossing through-the-legs to her right and hopping back to her left. Scourge saw Fiona picked up her dribble and went to close-out- Nope Fiona faked picking up her dribble as she in-&-out's to her right and attacks to the basket all the way for a layup.

Fiona 3, Scourge 2

"Good move." Scourge said, after getting fooled by the move Fiona did.

Fiona smirks with a nod before tossing the ball to Scourge so he can inbound. Fiona receives the ball after he inbounded the ball and dribbles with her right hand. She hesitates then attacks to the basket with Scourge following, but sees that and steps-back to her right before picking up her dribble, shoots ...off the backboard and rattles out.

The ball rattled off the left side of the rim as Scourge gets it before dribbling out to the left wing to clear possession. Scourge sees Fiona on-balling three feet away as he sizes-up with some low crossovers then hesitating with his left hand but looses the ball. Fiona sees this and goes to the ball- Nope, Scourge pulled it back with his left hand completing the shammgod and attacks all the way to the basket, finishing with a two-hand backscratching dunk off two feet.

Fiona 3, Scourge 3

"Where is that defense you was talkin' about?! Other then that block you got?!" Scourge antagonized, again prattling on Fiona's, sort of, 'trash defense.'

Fiona rolled her eyes after getting fooled again, but is really pissed off after hearing his words of her 'trash defense.'

After receiving the ball, Fiona - and Scourge - walked back up top where Fiona inbounded the ball... by letting it roll to him. Scourge picks it up with his left foot and palms it with his left hand before dribbling with the same hand-

Fiona picks his pocket and is able to control the ball. "What were you sayin' about my defense?!" Fiona mocked.

"These nuts." Scourge joked, that made Fiona snickered.

While dribbling with her left hand, Fiona hesitates to her left then right-foot jab-steps towards Scourge. She hesitates to her left again then crosses through-the-legs to her right before hard-crossing back to her left hand and attacks to the basket. However, Scourge is there- Actually, Fiona got by Scourge as she hop-steps closer to the basket before picking up her dribble, goes up with the reverse layup with her right hand towards the right side of the backboard, ...and scores.

Fiona 4, Scourge 3

"Like I said, talk shit about my defense and see what happens!" Fiona mouthed at Scourge.

Scourge didn't say anything after that as he now knows what's up of Fiona taking her defense seriously. And it's likely Myra, Fiona's former prison friend, taught her how to play defense.

The two walked back up top where Scourge inbounds the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the inbound pass before getting low into a triple-threat position. Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona hesitates to her left seeing Scourge baiting to her direction as she drives to the basket. However, Scourge is there on her right hip (no pun intended), but Fiona sees that coming as she half-spins to her right before picking up her dribble, turns back to her left seeing she got some space and pulls up to shoot ...and scores.

Fiona 5, Scourge 3

The two walked back up top where Scourge inbounded the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the inbound pass before getting into a triple-threat position, but sees Scourge backing off on-balling five feet away. Fiona sees the space she has and pulls up to shoot ...and missed.

The ball bounced high off the back of the rim where Scourge grabs- Nope, Fiona snags it out of his left hand and goes to the basket with two hands-

Blocked by Scourge as the ball goes out of bounds. "Yeah, I play defense too, baby." he said, smirking at her.

"Whatever, ...Greeny." Fiona mocked with a smile, pointing at his green hair.

"The fuck!?" he questioned her.

Fiona went after the ball Scourge blocked before the two walked back up top where Scourge inbounded the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball and - already in her triple-threat position - checks Scourge's on-ball stance seeing him parallel straight. Fiona dribbles with her right hand as she crosses through-the-legs to her left then hesitating seeing Scourge baiting to her direction, and later hard-crosses back to her right attacking to the basket. However, Scourge was sort of fooled of that crossover as he on-ball defend towards Fiona; Fiona sees him coming as she stops inside the imaginary painted-area attempting a floater with her right hand, the ball bounced off the metal backboard ...and rattles out.

The ball rattles off the back of the rim where Scourge got the ball over the hustle Fiona, and dribbles out to the left wing. Scourge, seeing Fiona on-ball defending, later dribbles up top as he checks on her on-ball stance seeing her parallel straight. He sizes-up with some scissor-crossovers left and right until having the ball at his left hand where he hesitates to his left. Fiona baited to his direction to her right as Scourge sees that and hard-crosses to his right. Fiona followed Scourge as they reached to the basket where Scourge cuffed the ball preventing the swiping Fiona as he goes up with a right-hand layup; the ball bounced off the metal backboard then rattles around the rim ...and in.

Fiona 5, Scourge 4

"You're lucky you cuffed that ball." Fiona said, "Because I was gonna steal that."

Scourge smirked at her, "Uhhhhhhhh... Yeahright." he said fast.

The two walked back up top where Fiona inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the ball the triple-threats with a left-foot jab-step, seeing her bite at the move and pulls up to shoot, ...but missed.

The ball bounced off the right side of the rim where Fiona gets the ball and dribbles out to the right wing to clear possession. Scourge on-ball defends towards her as Fiona left-hand dribbles up top then sizes-up on him by crossing through-the-legs to her right, then in-&-out's to her right attacking to the basket-

Scourge bodied on her left hip (no pun intended) and picks her pocket, getting the steal. He quickly looks at Fiona seeing her froze after getting her handles taken, as Scourge wasted no time by shooting from the imaginary right elbow from the free-throw line, ...and scores.

Fiona 5, Scourge 5

Fiona grins, "Damn his arms are so long."

"Hey it ain't my fault I'm tall." Scourge said, before handing the ball to her. And speaking of 'tall,' Scourge is 6 feet and 4 inches tall (6'4").

The two walked back up top where Fiona inbounded the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the ball and gets into a triple-threat position looking at Fiona's on-ball defense parallel to her left a little. Scourge backs up a little dribbling with his left hand before getting low dribbling towards Fiona; he stutter-steps then in-&-outs to his left and takes off to the basket. However, Fiona is on-balling on his right hip as Scourge uses his left hand attempting a scoop layup. The ball bounced off the metal backboard then rattles around the rim, ...and out.

The ball rolls off the right side of the rim as Fiona gets the ball before dribbling out to the middle of the half-court to clear possession. Dribbling with her right hand, Fiona sees Scourge on-balling three feet away as she hesitates to her right then snatch-back crosses to her right, sees Scourge bite at the move and picks up her dribble, shoots it holding her right arm up, ... ...and makes it.

Fiona 6, Scourge 5

"Man hell nah." Scourge angered himself. "I ain't goin' out like this."

Scourge grabs the ball and walked back up top towards Fiona inbounding the ball. Fiona receives the ball and dribbles with her left hand deciding to size him up with some low-crossovers. With the ball on her left hand again, Fiona hesitates towards her left and hard-crosses to her right. However, Scourge wasn't fooled and on-ball defends her. But Fiona was expecting that as she steps-back to her right before picking up her dribble, shoots with Scourge contesting it, ... and missed.

The ball bounced off the left side of the rim as Scourge got the ball and dribbles out to the left wing. He took a quick glance at Fiona from his left shoulder seeing her coming, and wasted not time as he shoots, ...and scores hitting nothing but net.

Fiona 6, Scourge 6.

"YES! I needed that!" Scourge said after that shot he made. And tying the score to six.

Fiona got the ball before approaching back up top and inbound the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the ball and went into a triple-threat position doing a right-foot jab step. He later turn his back to her, does a step back move, shoots, ...and missed.

The ball bounced off the back of the rim as Fiona got the ball and dribbles it out to the right wing. Then immediately attacks to the basket seeing Scourge coming as she spins to her left before picking up her dribble, goes up with her right dominant hand with Scourge contesting, and makes it.

Fiona 7, Scourge 6; man those two are going at it with all those shots they're dropping.

Scourge got the ball before approaching back up top and inbounds it back to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball and gets into a triple-threat position with the ball on her right hip, as Scourge is on-balling by paralleling slightly to his right. Fiona dribbles low with her left hand before hesitates, seeing Scourge hops back a little as she step-back to her left. Scourge saw Fiona picked up her dribble as he-

Nope, Fiona faked picking up her dribble as she spins to her right blowing by Scourge, and took off dribbling to the basket and finished with a right-hand finger-roll layup.

"Game point, ...Greeny." Fiona said, mocking at his green hair with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Scourge fired, the shakes his head after getting fooled again.

Fiona 8, Scourge 6; Fiona is now one point away of winning this one-on-one game against Scourge.

Scourge grabs the ball and approaches back up top to inbound the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball then triple-threats with a right-foot jab-step towards Scourge. Seeing he didn't bite at it, Fiona sized him up by scissor-crossing through-the-legs left and right, ball at her left hand doing a hesitation move to her seeing Scourge hoped back a little. Fiona got low and hard-crosses to her right and quickly saw Scourge fooled by going to the basket. However, Scourge didn't give up as he is coming towards Fiona. Fiona sees him coming but it was too late as she left-hand scoops the ball off the metal backboard, and makes it.

"Game over," said Fiona.

"Fuck!" Scourge angered to himself. He later shook his head signaling he lost, ...to a girl.

The game is over, as Fiona won with the score 9, to Scourge's 6. Scourge is mad that he lost the one-on-one game against Fiona, but he has to admit, she got game and he respect that. Same thing for Fiona, even though she beat him and already know how he plays, he got game too.

Scourge walks to her and put his right hand out. "Good game ...Fiona," he said. Fiona looked at him, then his hand, and dapped him.

While the two were playing ball, the sky turned from sky blue to dusk as Fiona waved bye to Scourge. "Bye Scourge," she said.

"AYE HOLD UP!" Scourge shouted, seeing Fiona turn around and jogs to her. "You gon play basketball for Moebius?"

Fiona thought about it before answering, "... ...I ...I might as well."

"Don't think about it, just do it." he stated. "Shit you just showed me your game, so why not just play ball for Moebius."

"Yeah why not." Fiona agreed.

Scourge nods before departing. "AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MESS UP AND SHIT!" he shouted, plus staying outside in the dusk to continue to work on his game.

"WHATEVER!" Fiona shouted back, whom later reached into her apartment with her mom's car gone. "Well... She off at work."

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **WELL! ...Chapter 2 of A Help on Defense has been published. Now I thought about making Fiona and Scourge play 1-on-1 to 10, but I just decided to just shorten it.**

 **And if you're wondering of Fiona's mother, Hannah, of why she- Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! I will save that for later on ...very shortly.**

 **However, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

 **Until then, be easy to yourself. SelfMadeHooper is out...**


	3. Head Coach, Regina Ferrum

**Now before you start reading this chapter, what you're going to read is half - again, "HALF" - of what I put on Basketball Upbringings of the title of this chapter. However, I did some "minor" changes of adding this in here.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Head Coach, Regina Ferrum**

 _Monday, March 25, 2013 (5:30 PM)_

Regina Ferrum; a 29-year-old young woman with pale Caucasian skin, forest green hair that stops to her mid-back, and yellow eyes. She is the current assistant head coach of Magitek College's girls basketball team. Originally, her main goal was to become a Science Engineer. However, that goal died after she was heavily impacted from her former and current college coach. After her playing days were over as a student-athlete FOR Magitek College (yes, the school she works for), she became a assistant coach for eight years.

As of right now, Regina is inside her two-bedroom apartment at Augusta, Georgia, where she resides in and where the college is also at, watching some local news on television around the state of Georgia. She had just got home finish working from her college as she had a Sprite soda can to have a refreshment for herself. Regina was flipping on channel 9 of the WRBW-TV ABC - a local news station in Augusta where it covers News, Weather, and Sports. As the local news have reached to the sports article, Regina hears this on TV...

Says a male news reporter. _"Down at the city of Atlanta, Georgia in the westside area, a coaching position has been open for now as former head coach of girls basketball, Lisa George of Moebius High School, has taken a basketball-job at an Division I collegiate school to be an assistant coach."_

"Hmm." Regina hummed, after hearing the news.

 _"This was the interview of the words from Moebius High's athletic director, defensive backs football coach and current boys basketball coach, Ivo Kintobor:"_ A clip shows Ivo Kintobor, _"'Lisa and I had a long conversation to one another about her taking a coaching job as an assistant coach. She says she's very interested about taking the job, and I professionally agreed to her. I told her I wish her the best, and then we departed.'"_ Back to the male reporter, _"Once again, Lisa George of Moebius High School's Lady Bandits basketball team has step down of being the head coach. If any of the candidates would like to be interviewed to the head coaching position of girls basketball at Moebius High School, here is the school's main phone number to contact the school's principle..."_

Regina, after hearing the news continuing, gave a very hard thought to herself of probably taking the risk of becoming a head coach. "Hmm..." Regina gave thought. "Maybe... becoming a high school coach... is a good start for me."

 _The Next Day (Tuesday) Around 10:35 AM..._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Said a male voice name Coach Jun Kun, who's in his office around his office desk on his laptop. Coach Jun Kun's physical appearance has light brown skin with no hair (as in he's bald) and brown eyes; while also wearing his white polo shirt, tan cargo pants, and white and grey Nike running shoes. **(A/N: This character is Jun Kun, The Iron King. And is the ceremonial husband of Regina Ferrum, The Iron Queen.)**

The office door opens as it is... Regina wearing her work clothes: purple lavender polo shirt, tan cargo pants, and white and grey Nike running shoes. "Hey Coach. How's it goin'?" Regina said.

"Good so far." Coach Jun Kun mentioned. "You have some news to tell me or something?"

"Yes." Regina answered as she now enters inside his office, taking a seat towards Coach Jun Kun's office desk. She speaks, "Last night when I went home, I watch TV in the news that Moebius High School, down in Atlanta, are having an open coaching job available for girls basketball. And I believe that I'm interested in taking that job."

Coach Jun Kun nods as he speaks. "Okay... I see where you're goin', and correct me if I'm wrong... You being a high school basketball coach is the first stepping stone of you to start. Am I right?"

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Well... with you as a former player of mine and at the helm as an assistant coach of mine as well, I believe you're ready." He stated.

"Really?" Regina wondered.

"Yes. Because, minus the fact of knowing basketball inside and out, you have managed to understand a player's talent and character. And with you having the privilege to become the candidate of being the high school basketball coach, I think is a good step for you to start." Coach Jun Kun stated.

"Wow... Uhhhhhhh... Thanks Coach." Regina said with a smile.

Coach Jun Kun nods and continues. "...Have you called the principle or the athletic director?"

"No, not yet because I had to tell you first." Regina answered. Heck, that was smart because that was the **first thing** she had to do.

Coach Jun Kun nodded as their conversation lasted for ten minutes. Coach Jun Kun later called all of the girls, that played in the 2012-2013 basketball season, to come to his office where Regina gave the girls the news that she's deciding to take a possible new coaching job before departing by shaking each of the girls' hands.

Regina exits out of Coach Jun Kun's office before heading into her own office where she approaches to her office desk to make a phone call. Take a guess who she's calling!

 _"(*Ring, ring, ring*) ...Hello."_ Says a male voice.

Regina speaks. "Hi is this Moebius High School?"

 _"Yes ma'am. This is Principle Maxx Eadweald at your service. What can I help you?"_ He said.

"My name is Regina Ferrum. And I am looking for a head coaching job for girls basketball." She said.

 _"Glad you call, Miss Ferrum. Where have you heard about this opportunity?"_

"By local news of the Augusta, Georgia area, which is where I currently live." Regina answered.

 _"Okay... What time do you think we can schedule a meeting, Miss Ferrum?"_ He asked.

"... ...Does 10 AM Wednesday sound good?" Regina asked.

 _"...10 AM tomorrow sounds great."_ Maxx agreed. _"I'll see you then."_

"Thank you." Regina thanked.

 _"You're welcome. Bye."_

Regina and Maxx both hung up their phones as Regina went on to continue her work.

 _The Next Day (Wednesday) Around 7:30 AM..._

7:30 AM around morning time is where Regina, inside her apartment, is getting ready for her interview at Moebius High School for being the possible candidate of becoming the head coach for girls basketball. She looked towards the mirror to check herself of the outfit she's wearing and her looks (since she's a female): navy blue suit jacket with a powder blue dress shirt, navy blue fitted dress pants, and black closed-toes flats shoes; having light makeup on with sky blue eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

After Regina was done looking in the mirror, she grabbed her car keys before locking the door, and headed to her 2012 Chevrolet Impala where she is now driving to Atlanta.

Two hours and twenty-two minutes is what took Regina to arrive in the city of Atlanta, Georgia to find her destination, _Moebius High School_. Regina, after she parked her car at the school's parking-lot, gets out of her car looking at the outside view of the school.

"Hmm... It looks like a junior college for a high school like this." She said, while walking to the four metal front-doors of the where she enters inside the main building and towards the main office where she signed-in before taking a seat on the three-seated sofa.

"Principle Maxx." Says Missus Kerry Eadweald the office worker through the work phone, and who is married to Maxx Eadweald.

 _"Yes, honey."_ Said Principle Maxx.

"You have a guest named Miss Regina Ferrum, waiting for you." She messaged.

 _"Thank you. Send her in to my office, please."_

"Will do." Mrs. Kerry Eadweald said after she hung-up the phone. "Miss Ferrum."

Regina, who was reading a magazine, heard her name called. "Yes," she said.

"Principle Maxx Eadweald is waiting for you in his office right about now."

Regina thanked Kerry before getting out of her seat and walking to the door, seeing Principle Maxx at his office desk.

"Nice to see you, Miss Ferrum." Maxx said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You too, and please call me Regina." She said.

Maxx agreed before he and Regina each took their seats where they will start their interview. Maxx speaks. "First off, have you have any experiences as an head coach?"

"Yes sir. I'm currently the assistant coach at Magitek College." She answered.

Maxx nods before questioning, "Okay... Now to the main part of asking you these questions... With the possibly of hiring you as a head coach for the girls' basketball team, how would you communicate to the students slash student-athletes as a teacher?"

"Just like how every great teacher communicates to students: explaining of how this works from when it looks like it's hard, then as it turns out it wasn't that hard at all." Regina answered.

Maxx nods after hearing her answer from the first question. "Okay... If I were to describe your persona as a communicator, how would you encourage to students and other staff members of this school?"

"It depends on how good of a listener the students and other staff members are, while also the fact that they might ignore me of what I would say that would make them think 'that' would not work even though it will depending on some situation - right or wrong as I could be at times. And I will also approach to them in a nice proper way to explain something so that they won't be flabbergasted on some topic."

Max nods after hearing her answer from the second question. "Okay nice... Since you've answer that third upcoming-question already, here's the fourth question..."

 _One Hour Later..._

 **(A/N: You thought it was gonna be a full interview, didn't you?)**

"It was great having an interview for you, Regina." Maxx said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You're welcome." Vanilla said.

Maxx, after he and Regina done shaking hands, continues. "...Now before I get into the coaching part, we also have other positions open as well."

"Like what?" Regina asks.

Maxx explains. "We have: math open for freshmen, social studies for sophomores and seniors, science classes for freshmen and seniors-"

"Science you say?" Regina interrupt.

"You're interested in it?" Maxx asked.

"Yeah, because I have a degree in Science Engineering." She said.

Maxx nods after hearing Regina's statement. "Okay nice then. ...Now for the coaching part ...I can't say I'ma hire you as a coach immediately."

"Right." Regina mentioned, knowing what Maxx is talking about.

"Because, with you being the first one I've interviewed for the coaching position, I probably may have other candidates to come very soon to challenge the coaching position in girls basketball - along with other people who are looking for a teaching job." Maxx said.

Regina nods as Maxx looks at the time on his wrist-watch showing 11:23 AM. "Well then, with our interview now over, I'll give you an update to see if you're still available for accepting two jobs for our school. It was great talking to you, Regina."

"You're welcome." Regina thanked, shaking Maxx's hand.

Regina later gave Principle Maxx her cell phone number for an update very soon. The two said their goodbyes before departing as Regina walks out of the school campus heading into her car before heading back home to Augusta.

 _Three Weeks Later; Monday, April 15, 2013 (9:32 AM)..._

With Magitek College's 2012-2013 basketball season over for both the women's and men's, Regina is back in her two-bedroom apartment in Augusta, Georgia, still waiting on the news of being selected as Moebius High's girls basketball team. While she is watching the news on television, her cell phone ranged as she answered it.

"Hello?" Regina said.

 _"Is this Regina Ferrum?"_ Says a male through the phone.

"Yes."

 _"Okay... Regina this is Principle Maxx of Moebius High School, I have some news for you..."_

Regina starts to get nervous of what Principle Maxx will say. Well, kind of nervous to be exact.

 _"However, you must come back to our school to hear the news."_

"...Okay. ...No problem. I'll come to the school." Regina said, who was confused for a moment.

 _"That's great news. I'll see you then."_ Maxx thanked before he and Regina hanged up their phones.

Regina gets up from her couch before grabbing her car keys and entering into her car. She turns on the ignition and drives off back to Atlanta's Moebius High School.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two hours and thirty-six minutes have passed (12:08 PM) as Regina arrives back into the campus of Moebius High School. She exits out of her car before entering inside the school where she signed in and enters inside a meeting room with Principle Maxx and the athletic director/boys head basketball coach, Coach Ivo Kintobor.

"Good afternoon Regina. Nice to see you again." Maxx said, shaking Regina's right hand.

"You too." Regina greeted, then later shook hands to Coach Ivo.

The three each took a seat where they will start up their meeting.

 _One Hour Later (1:10 PM; with lunch hour done)..._

 _"Attention students..."_ The school's intercom turned on with Principle Maxx's voice. _"Will the remaining girls basketball team, junior varsity and varsity combine, report to the main library please. Again will the junior varsity and varsity girls basketball team report to the main library please. Thank you."_

After the announcement was made, eleven varsity players and ten junior varsity [JV] players all from the girls basketball team (21 total), who all played from the past 2012-2013 season, arrives inside the library, where there is the local press and media of Atlanta there as well with the new head coach, Coach Ivo the athletic director/boys basketball coach, and Principle Maxx where they are doing a press conference.

Principle Maxx will start off the press conference. "Thank you all for coming, including both the girls JV and varsity basketball team. As we will start our event of the day, I will first like to introduce our athletic director, slash boys head basketball coach, Mister Ivo Kintobor."

The people applauded as Coach Ivo makes his speech to the podium.

"Thank you, Principle Maxx," Coach Ivo said. "This is a good time here for our basketball program for this school. Over the time that me and Maxx were discussing to one another of who we were going to hire as the new basketball coach for the girls, we come across ten candidates all competing for the same job for this school. What do we want, what do we look for, you may ask? Maxx and I wanted a coach who can teach these young ladies of not knowing how to coach the players the right way or anything, we wanted a coach who can make these student-athletes become better human beings throughout their lives as well.

"To a basketball standpoint, we feel that we needed a coach who can compete no matter what level, regardless of what division or anything. The hiring of our new girls basketball coach is what we hoped that it can lead to new heights down the road for years to come. I can't tell you from a person's perspective of how this will turn out from our new coach, but I can just hoped that it turned out good for the long run. And now with out further ado, it is my honor to introduce our newest head coach for our girls basketball team, and who is the youngest ever male or female, Miss **Regina Ferrum**."

Coach Ivo and the people applauded as newest head coach, Coach Regina, makes her appearance to the podium.

"Thank you, Coach Ivo," Regina said. "First off, thank you guys for coming, including the remaining girls basketball team from both the JV and varsity. This, um, has been a unique day for me because I just got done talking to Coach Ivo and Principle Maxx about an hour ago, before realizing I have been hired as the newest basketball coach for the girls. I really did not have the time to talk to the remaining basketball players as well nor did I really have the time to come up a written speech or anything because I, um, didn't think this would happen so fast, but now that I'm hired as the newest head coach for this school I don't need it right now.

"About me? ...My coaching career started in Magitek College, a Division II school in Augusta, Georgia where I played college ball there for four years. Originally I wanted to do a career in science engineering, but my now-former college coach, Coach Jun Kun Magnar, had made an inspiration to me as I went into the coaching position as an assistant there. I've been at Magitek for twelve years - four as a player and eight as an assistant - and when I heard that this school is looking for a new head coach, I figured that this was an opportunity for me to start my coaching career at the high school level. What I also heard that the girls had made it to the state tournament this past season before being knocked out of the second round. And like I said, I haven't talked to the varsity girls yet because I didn't have the time to chat to them. One thing I will say is that: I can't say that we will win right away. No. Because we have work to do first. I don't know how many games we will win or loose, but I do know we all will compete against the other teams that is on our schedule to come. I also expect to have a season of hope as of how next year will be for this team. Thank you."

Regina ended her introduction as questions occurred to her with Regina answering them. After two minutes of topics were over, Regina now approaches to the junior varsity and varsity girls basketball players where she addresses some things she have planned for the summer and for when the season starts.

"Hey how y'all doing" Regina asks the girls.

The girls all answered positive.

"Okay." Regina said, "Now I'ma ask y'all this - what was y'all record last year?"

A sophomore answers, "21 and 6." As in, 21 wins and 6 losses.

Regina nods, "Okay... From what you said, the record you guys had last year was good. However, what you guys did last year, was last year. And when this summer comes, there will be some basketball activities involve where camps will be taking place including allowing newcomers to come during the summer. As of right now of what I just said, all that will be planned by me starting today. As soon as I got everything plotted, I will let you girls know."

Regina departed and went onto meet up with other staff members of Moebius High School, including the assistant coach of girls basketball. "High there. I heard that you're the assistant coach." she said.

Says a male staff member, "That's right. Colin Kintobor II is my name, better known as Snively." he expressed.

"Snively?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah. That's what my parents called me back then, and it stuck with me ever since." he addressed. "But anyway, congratulations of taking the job. Looking forward to working with you."

"You're welcome. I'll meet you soon." she thanked. Regina later gave her cellphone number to Snively, "This is my number where I will informed you some stuff I planned on during the summer, including when the school year starts."

"Okay then." he said before the two departed.

 _Six Months Prior..._

After taking the high school job, Regina went back to Augusta to informed her coach and her players that she was accepted the job. The team congratulated her as Regina packed all of her belongings from her office and apartment combined before moving to Westbury Homes in Alpharetta, GA where she bought a $415,000 house that has 5 bedrooms and 3-and-a-half bathroom with a first-class front and backyard. But besides all that, in the month of April before school would be over in later May, Regina has informed the girls - from freshmen to juniors (since the seniors are gonna graduate) - that her basketball camp will be taking place in their high school throughout June through August; all because she wants to informed the girls, who are returning junior varsity and varsity players or newly-edition players, that she wants the team to become a hold by learning one another by strengths and weaknesses of their basketball skills.

Coach Regina and her Lady Bandits have already finished playing their summer-league basketball circuit where they competed against local high schools around the Fulton County area of Atlanta. August has come by as the school year is coming right around the corner as her Lady Bandits of varsity and junior varsity combined had their basketball practice inside their high-school gym. The squad finished their practice as they all circled around center-court.

Coach Regina speaks, "Now today, this is our last day for our basketball camp. And the reason I say that is because, you girls have all started to play one another, as well as knowing each others playing style."

Of what Regina said, the girls were able to learn new skills by every position: from guards and small forwards and bigs. By learning how to score, play defense (which is VERY important to Regina), as well as communicating to one another from both sides of the floor.

"And along with that," Regina continued, "this has been a good summer. Even though we only have 20 of you all here - 10 each on the JV and varsity, by the time when basketball tryouts comes by whenever I schedule it, there will be some newcomers coming in. We had a great summer working together, and right now I want all of you girls to get some rest for your bodies and be focused when the school year comes by. Bring it in."

The twenty Lady Bandits all got up and put their hands up. Regina speaks, "And the most important thing - make sure you young ladies stay out of trouble. Whether during school or wherever you live. 'Be Safe' on three. One, two, three-"

"BE SAFE!" the Lady Bandits shouted before departing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The middle of August is where it kicked in as the 2013-2014 school year has already started. One-hundred-plus students coming in, new and returners, arrived to school with some making new friends and learning the pros and cons of relationships.

Regina arrives inside her office around 12:15 PM in the afternoon as she was getting some stuff done she was assigned. Originally she was also suppose to have a science engineering class, but that was taken from a new employee. Nonetheless, Regina was just happy that she was able to get the job of becoming a high school basketball coach for the girls basketball team. After getting her stuff done, she enters inside the varsity gymnasium where she sees students having free-time because of the rain outside where it was supposedly to be fitness. But anyway, Regina is seeing kids (though they're teenagers) playing full-court basketball while others were minding their own business.

As she watching this, Regina sees a red-haired, light brown-skinned female ...beasting on the court (take a guess who she is). Unknown of who she is, Regina was watching her play exceptional against boys. No girls, just boys. That's it. After watching her play, she walked up to physical education (P.E.) teacher Coach Sleuth (skin tone: **brown** with no hair, height: 6 feet [6'0"], wearing a black polo school shirt, grey fleece pants, and grey Nike running shoes), "Excuse me Sleuth, who's the girl with the red hair?"

"Fiona Darcell." Coach Sleuth answered.

Regina nods and continues to watch her scrimmage until Coach Sleuth blew his whistle signaling his students to get ready for fourth lunch. Already ate her lunch after buying something to eat, Regina walks to the main hallways to monitor the students entering and exiting out of the cafeteria. Regina later saw Fiona going to the cafeteria, ' _Hope you tried-out for the basketball team.'_ she thought.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **And there is chapter 3 of A Help on Defense.**

 **I did had thoughts of Regina talking to Fiona about "you-know-what," but I had to let that save for the best for last on the next upcoming chapter. And another thing, I actually plot this for chapter 3, but I had to redo my ideas by having a story of Hannah.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went. Also, if you're very interested in reading this story, hit that checkmark of following this story, as well as OR my penname SelfMadeHooper.**

 **I'm out Y'ALL! Be easy!**

* * *

 **PS: Rest in peace to Major League Baseball legend,** **Lawrence Peter** " **Yogi** " **Berra** **(May 12, 1925 – September 22, 2015; 90 years). Here are Yogi's famous quotes (you don't have to read this if you want)...**

 _"Baseball is 90 percent mental and the other half is physical."_

 _"Nobody goes there any more. It's too crowded."_

 _"It ain't over till it's over."_

 _"When you come to a fork in the road, take it."_

 _"Thank you for making this day necessary."_

 _"It's déjà vu all over again."_

 _"You can observe a lot by watching."_

 _"Always go to other people's funerals, otherwise they won't go to yours."_

 _"I really didn't say everything I said."_


	4. Basketball Tryouts

_"...And also, Monday, October 14 is the day basketball tryouts will be taking place at our varsity gymnasium, after school for all boys and girls. Make sure to bring proper basketball attire in order to attended. Once again, Monday, October 15 is when basketball tryouts take place after school at the varsity gymnasium for all boys and girls. This has been your afternoon announcement with Principle Maxx speaking, have a great, safe afternoon everyone."_ That was Mister Maxx Eadweald, the principle of Moebius High School.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!**

The school bell ranged as students are leaving the Moebius High School campus to head home, while other students and student-athletes stayed to participated in other school-related activities. As for Fiona, however, she is staying after school for having detention for two tardies for coming late to her Math1 class. Fiona is currently inside Mr. Robinson's math class, her Math1 class teacher, serving her detention ...for one hour. As of right now, it is 3:40 PM with Fiona sitting at her assigned desk of row 4 seat 14.

(Fiona's POV)

Man this is borin'. I got detention for coming to class late. And I have a reason, too. I couldn't find this class; along the fact that it's BOOOOOOOOOORRRIN' being here. This teacher is borin' and he wouldn't let us listen to our music. I don't even have a MP3 player, but I would have like to listen music from my phone. Anyway, forget all of what I'm talkin' about, I might as well tryout for basketball. I mean ...really, I just played basketball to just have fun so I won't get bored (minus the fact that I have this borin'-ass detention). But I started to like it. I don't know, I think I might as well tryout for a basketball team. Lookin' at the time above the Smart Board, it is ...three-somethin'. I can't read time on a normal clock, sorry. But I did look at the time from my phone (which is a small touchscreen phone) as it's ...3:55 PM.

I sighed looking at the time. I later ducked my head on the table since I'm bored.

 _Two minutes later..._

(*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*) "Fiona, lift your head up."

Really, bruh?! Really!? Jesus will you get off me Mr. Robinson. Damn! I lifted my head up anyway, ...and that was until he gave me a book to read. "Really Mr. Robinson?!" I whined.

"Hey I rather have you not sleeping in this detention. So just have a book to read." he said.

"But I hate reading." I said. Trust me, I ...Hate ...Reading, period. Because it's boring!

"That may be." he said, "But I'm giving you two options, young lady: one, read this book while in detention; or two, sleep in my detention once again where you'll receive another one tomorrow?"

I sighed rolling my eyes. Really Mr. Robinson?! "A'ight fine. I'll read the book, bruh." I accepted. Heck, I rather do that than get another detention tomorrow.

I grabbed the book Mr. Robinson gave he as the title reads _The Girl Who Could Fly by Victoria Forester._ I opened the book to chapter one...

 _Piper decided to jump off of the roof. It wasn't a rash decision on her part._

 _This was her plan - climb to the top of the roof, pick up speed by running from one end all the way to the other. Jump off._

 _Finally, and most importantly, don't fall._

 _She didn't make plans in the event that she did fall, because if you jump off of the roof of your house and land on your head, you really don't need any plans from that point on. Even Piper knew that._

 _So that's what she did. She jumped clean off of her roof._

 _But before we get to what happens next, you'll probably need to know a thing or two about a thing or two._ ( _'The hell?'_ I thought.)

 _Piper lived with her ma and pa_ ( _'Ma and pa?'_ I thought.) _on a farm. It wasn't much..._

As I continue reading chapter 1, this story is kinda ...crazy. I mean, what kind of person would jump off a roof just to fly like a bird or something. Who do you think you is, Supergirl?! Piper must've been crazy or somethin'.

 **(*BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP*)** "Alright. Time is up, Fiona." Mr. Robinson said. That beeper did scared me.

I looked at the time from my phone showing ...4:30 PM. Huh?! I guess reading can kill time? Anyway, I grabbed my only book-bag (since I don't have a purse) and started to leave the room.

"Hey if you want," Mr. Robinson stopped me, "you can keep that book to continue reading it in your spare time."

I left the book on my desk by the way. But for some reason, I went to the book and later put it in my bag. I don't know why for some reason, but I did it anyway. Anyway, changing subjects; I'm finally out of that detention with that borin'-ass teacher as I walked out of the front of the school seeing my mom's car as I enter inside.

"Did you learned your lesson, Fiona?" my mom asked.

I looked at my mom crazy. "Learned my lesson? It wasn't my fault I was late for class." I said.

"It doesn't matter! You was late! ...You lucky I had to go to work late at night. Otherwise you would've walked home by yourself, and wait a long night for me to come without you having a house key." she addressed. "And who's fault will that be, Fiona?!"

"You." I answered.

"Yeah right, smart-ass. Y-... Forget it... Why talkin' to you, anyway." my mom said until starting the engine driving us home.

 _'Thank God. Just shut up, mom.'_ I thought, as I looked at the window. Thank goodness she shut up because I don't wanna here her stupid mouth, yappin' and stuff. But there is something I wanna say, "Hey..."

My mom looked at me, "What?" she said, after I looked at her.

Telling her what I heard from school, "I-... I'm thinking about ...trying-out for the ...basketball team ...this year."

"Hmm. That's nice." my mom said. "When that will start?"

With this being Wednesday, October 2, "Two weeks later on the 14th."

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Basketball Tryouts**

Inside Moebius High's varsity gymnasium (A.K.A. their home floor) it has...

-A seating-capacity of 500 people.

-Their hardwood gym floor is clean, the basketball-line markers are colored black, the volleyball-line marker is colored burnt orange, their school logo is at the center-circle at center-court as it shows a smoke grey hat with black-colored shadows and a light Caucasian skinned masked-man with the burnt orange scarf around the nose area along with the black-colored shadows, the sideline-baseline area are all colored black with 'Moebius' titled at the top-baseline colored burnt orange and 'Bandits' titled at the low-baseline also colored burnt orange.

-The walls are painted white.

-Has two scoreboards at each ends with a time-limit, home (titled "Moebius")-away score overlay, number of quarters/periods played, number of timeouts, possession arrows, number of fouls, and the home-away five players that are on the court by jersey number, fouls they have and points they scored.

-6 black-colored ceiling-attached basketball goals with 2 at one baseline and 2 at the other baseline (totaling 4 at the baseline-area) with those 4 currently folded upward to the ceiling because of a basketball game taking place, and 2 basketball goals at the sideline-area currently folded down because a basketball game will take place.

-And sports banners of 12 basketball state championships (6 each from both the girls and boys), 8 American football state championships, and 5 state championships of baseball and softball each.

But that's not the case. Two weeks have passed as Monday, October 14 has arrived for basketball tryouts inside the gymnasium of Moebius High School. Inside the gym, it's where about 30 girls, including Fiona, right now stretching and loosing up themselves; Fiona's basketball attire is a small-sized black no-sleeve shirt showing her muscles, having her hair tied into a ponytail, all-red Air Jordan 10-inch shorts, red and white-stripe Air Jordan crew socks, and size-6 red and white 2013 Nike Hyperdunk basketball shoes her mom bought her. For Fiona, it's not very much expectations for her because she doesn't know how this tryout will turn out for her, despite the fact that it's the first time she ever tried-out for a team, period. Fiona had never signed-up nor decides to participate in an event like this, including when back she was in middle school. But that was back then, and this is now for Fiona. Going back to this upcoming event, Fiona doesn't even know anyone of the girls - her age of 15 and older - but she wouldn't even care.

While the girls were finished stretching, a young adult female as the coach walks inside the gym wearing a orange school-related polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black and orange Nike running shoes. Walking with the young-adult female, is a young 31-year-old male who's 5 feet and 11 inches tall with peach Caucasian skin, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; wearing a white dress shirt with black-colored tie, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes

" **(*Whistle blued*)** Alright listen up. I want all of you go to the sideline and sit on the bleachers," she commanded.

Fiona and the rest of the girls did as they told as the coach starts to address to the girls.

"Okay guys, my name is Coach Regina Ferrum. I am the varsity head coach for girls basketball. This is Coach Snively Kintobor, my assistant."

Coach Snively raised his hand signaling who he is. Coach Regina continues, "Now if you girls haven't heard from before, I'm recently the newest head coach for girls basketball. I took this job because I wanted to be a basketball coach, and this school gave the opportunity. Changing subjects, my advice for you girls is to come out here and play at the best of your ability. Other wise if I see you can't play, you should already know what would happened next. Do I make myself clear"

"YES." said the girls.

 _'Wow,'_ Fiona thought. _'She's probably one tough coach.'_

Coach Regina nods before speaking, "Now ...before we would start. The tryouts will be divided into two courts from each sides." she points to her left, "This side will be the newcomers where Coach Snively will be instructing," she points to her right, "and this side is for returning players who were junior varsity or varsity players where I will be instructing. Lets go **(*Whistle blued*)**."

The whistle blued as the girls got up and went to assigned areas.

 _Newcomer's Court..._

Since Fiona is a newcomer, she approaches to the newcomer court where she sees it's about fifteen newcomers with heights of 5'3", 5'4", 5'7", and one girl 6-foot (6'0"). Coach Snively each asked for their names where he written them down along with heights before handing them Adidas orange & black numbered practice jerseys prior instructing the girls of doing a layup line to get things started. Ten minutes concluding the drill along with other basic basketball drills, Coach Snively addresses, "What we're going to do now is have a three-on-three half-court scrimmage. I'ma say this: know your role, know your style of play, and know your position. With this being fifteen of you girls here, it's very easy for me to split you girls into three's by five groups, where the team you're on will be called 'Team One' through 'Team Five'. Here we go..."

Splitting into three's with Snively instructing, he later picks out two teams to face-off on the half-court. "The first two teams will be Team One and Team Two. Lets go."

-Team One...  
Fiona  
Rebecca, 5'5"  
Nichelle, 5'8"

-Team Two...  
Lakeisha, 5'4"  
Vanessa, 5'7"  
Maranda, 5'8"

Coach Snively instructs, "This game will be going to six. Inside the perimeter are ones, and the three-point line are all twos. Any questions?" He looked at the girls until Fiona raised her hand, "Yeah?"

"Is your name _really_ Snively?" Fiona asks.

The girls snickered as Coach Snively sighs knowing this was coming. "No. My name is Colin Kintobor II, better as Snivley. Anything else?" he said before Fiona shook her head. "Alright lets go."

Snively handed the 28.5-inch Spalding TF-1000 Legacy basketball to Fiona where she approached to the top of the three-point line. Fiona took three dribbles then shoots, ...and missed. As Team Two will get first possession.

Team Two approaches to the center-circle where Maranda will be the inbounder. Fiona will be guarding Lakeisha, Rebeca will be guarding Vanessa, and Nichelle will be guarding Maranda; Maranda inbounded the ball to Lakeisha and the matchup begins...

Lakeisha right-hand dribbles towards the middle of the half-court with Fiona on-balling four feet apart. Maranda comes by and set a pick at Fiona's left side, Lakeisha went to the pick as Fiona got screened with Lakeisha seeing Nichelle on-ball defending. Seeing that five feet of space, Lakeisha picks up her dribble attempting a set-shot and shoots-

Fiona blocked it and quickly retrieves the basketball. She immediately attacks to the painted-area with Maranda trailing, as Fiona left-hand dribbles underneath the basket going up with her right hand, floating the ball towards the square at the right elbow ...and scores.

Team One 1, Team Two 0.

After the made basket, Maranda grabs the ball then throws it to her teammate Vanessa, where she approaches to the center-circle before inbounding the ball to Lakeisha.

At the middle of the half-court is where Lakeisha receives the ball with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Fiona looks at her ball-handling seeing Lakeisha dribbling with her left hand, but notice a flaw of her handles. _'She can't dribble!'_ Fiona thought.

Fiona times her ball-handling from Lakeisha's now-right hand as she reaches to it ...and gets the steal with ease. Turning around after the steal, Fiona looks at Lakeisha on-balling five feet apart while seeing Rebecca (and Vanessa) at the left corner, and Nichelle (and Maranda) at the right wing outside the perimeter. Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona walk-dribbles low towards Lakeisha before sizing her up with an hesitation to her left, in-&-out's then low-crosses to her right, and saw Lakeisha stumbling backwards a little.

 **"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!?"** The girls from the baseline awed.

Fiona smirked at Lakeisha before shooting for two from three-point range ...and swishes for the score.

Team One 3, Team Two 0.

 _"Wow,"_ Coach Snively said to himself. _"She can play."_ after seeing two plays from Fiona.

After the shot, Fiona shakes her head of Lakeisha getting shooked. "Man that was easy. Hehe!" she said.

After the made basket by Fiona, Vanessa grabs the ball and throws the ball to Fiona. Fiona caught it before approaching to the center-circle to be the inbounder where she did so to Rebecca.

At the left side of the court is where Rebecca receives the ball. Dribbling with her left hand, she dribbles towards the three-point line at the wing with Vanessa on-balling four feet apart. She crosses throught-the-legs to her right hand where she hesitated to her right, seeing Vanessa not bating to it as Rebecca attacks to the basket. However, Vanessa on-ball defend's on Rebecca's left hip- Actually, Rebecca felt the contact but easily got passes Vanessa as she reaches to the painted-area with Maranda rotating. Vanessa stops to the left side of the basket then shuffle-passes the ball to the cutting Fiona; Fiona receives the ball then goes up off two feet with Maranda going up as well, as Fiona with two hands dunks it on top of Maranda.

 **"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!?"** The girls from the baseline awed.

Team One 4, Team Two 0.

After the dunk, Fiona landed on the hardwood softly where her team will receive the ball. Speaking of that, Maranda picks up the ball before handing it to Fiona, where she carries it to the center-circle. She later inbounded the ball to Rebecca before tossing the ball back to Fiona.

At the middle of the half-court is where Fiona receives the ball back after stepping inbounds. Dribbling with her right hand, Fiona dribbles towards the 'average defender' Lakeisha where they're towards the top of the three-point line with the court spread out. Fiona sees Lakeisha, on-balling three feet apart from her, backing up a little recognizing some five feet of space. Seeing this, Fiona shoots for two around three-point range ...and scores.

Team One 6, Drago's team 0; completing the game with a blowout.

"That's game!" Fiona shouted, after the shot she made.

Team Two, being the loosing team, walked off the court as Team Three walks on the court to scrimmage against Team One. Here is Team Three...

-Shaquiela (Sha-kee-lah), 5'9"  
-O'Sheela, 5'4"  
-Hillary, 5'7"

Being the winner, Team One will have the ball to start the second scrimmage as Nichelle will be the inbounder from the center-circle, as Fiona will be guarding Hillary, Nichelle will be guarding Shaquiela, and Rebecca will be guarding O'Sheela. After receiving the ball to check up, Shaquiela passes the ball back to Nichelle as she inbounds the ball to Fiona. And the second scrimmage begins...

At the left side of the half-court is where Fiona received the ball. In a triple-threat position, she checks out Hillary's on-ball stance, which is four feet apart, seeing her clamped down a little while her feet being parallel. Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona slow-dribbles towards Hillary with Hillary backing up a little, until Fiona passed the ball to Rebecca before moving to the right corner with Hillary following. At the top of the three-point line is where Rebecca received the ball, while checking on O'Sheela's on-ball defense seeing her clamped down a little while her feet being parallel. Rebecca motions Shaquiela (and Nichelle) to come and set a pick on O'Sheela's right side. Doing so, Shaquiela sets the pick as Rebecca dribbles to her left going to the pick; she sees Nichelle step up as Rebecca hesitates to her left and later attacks to the basket. However, Nichelle on-ball defends on Rebecca's right hip, but Rebecca got passed Nichelle after the contact still attacking to the basket.

Rebecca reaches close to the basket inside the painted-area, but quickly peeked to her right seeing Hillary coming as she passes the ball out to the right corner towards Fiona. Fiona receives the ball then dribbles stepping inside the three-point line before shooting, ...and missed.

The ball bounced off the back of the rim as Shaquiela grabs the rebound- Actually, Fiona went up with her and took the basketball from her hands. She hard-dribbles forward towards the rim before picking up her dribble, goes up off two feet while gripping the ball with two hands through traffic, floats the ball off her right hand towards the right side of the backboard ...and in.

Team One 1, Team Three 0.

Nice effort by Fiona. She followed her shot after realizing she was gonna miss her shot, and went up strong after getting that rebound.

After the bucket, Fiona grabs the ball where she went to the center-circle and inbounds it to Rebecca. At the middle of the half-court is where Rebecca received the ball and left-hand dribbles to the top of the three-point line with O'Sheela on-balling three feet apart. Checking O'Sheela's on-ball stance, Rebecca hesitates towards her left a little before low-crossing to her right attacking to the basket. However, O'Sheela followed Rebecca's crossover as she felt her left shoulder impacted her chest (no pun intended), but Rebecca counters the on-ball defense by spinning to her left inside the painted-area. The two reached to the left block outside the paint as Rebecca picks up her dribble and goes up with her left hand with O'Sheela putting her two hands up, Rebecca floats the ball off her left hand towards the rim ...and out.

The ball bounced off the back right of the rim as O'Sheela gets the rebound before dribbling out to an open area to the left wing outside the three-point line to clear possession. Dribbling with her left hand, O'Sheela sees Rebecca coming as she quickly attacks to the basket getting by Rebecca. She sees Shaquiela rotating to the paint as Rebecca shovel-passes the ball to the cutting Nichelle as she receives the ball going towards Shaquiela's body before going up with two hands with Shaquiela having her hands up, ...and makes it.

Team One 2, Team Three 0.

 _Simulating..._

The second scrimmage ended with another victory for Fiona and Team One, ending 6 to Team Three's 2 - it was a little challenging once the scrimmage was resuming. Team One's two-game win streak ended in a loss against Team Five as the newcomers were able to get a water break thanks to Coach Snively, along with the returners from the other side of the court with Coach Regina where her group also took a water break.

With some of the girls returning to the gym, Coach Snively walked up to his head coach. "How's everything going to your area?" he asked her.

"Fine so far." Regina answered before asking, "How about your side?"

"Fine, along with one player playing great."

Regina looked at him, "Who would that be?"

Snively brought out his clipboard where he graded the girls (with Fiona included) by number of 1 through 5 - 1 for **raw** , 2 for **okay** , 3 for **good** , 4 for **great** , and 5 for **exceptional**. He explains, "There was a young lady name, Fiona Darcell. I gave her a grade 5 for being exceptional. She was able to make some plays on both ends of the floor, and is also a hustle player for fighting some rebounds."

Regina smirks without smiling. "Okay," she said before continuing. "I seen her play before during school in P.E. And I was surprised she came to tryouts." Saying on that part, before Regina would introduce herself to the girls, she was surprised Fiona came. Because remember, Regina didn't bother to approached to Fiona to convinced her to tryout for basketball, she just had thoughts of seeing her play basketball for a school, regardless for junior varsity or varsity if being picked.

Changing subjects after the two were discussing some stuff coming up, Regina and Snively sees the girls all came back inside the gymnasium. Regina blued her whistle to get the girls' attention, " **(*Whistle blued*)** Alright, come center court!" she shouted.

The girls did so as they all huddled around Coach Regina and Snively. Coach Regina speaks, "What we all are gonna do now is a five-on-five scrimmage. Me and Coach Snively will split the group with how many you girls are here today. This scrimmage will be four, ten-minute quarters while playing man-to-man defense. And one last thing, what me and Snively expect out of all of y'all is to just play ball and know your role. Plain and simple... Here we go..."

Snively will split his newcomer group with Regina doing the same on her returner group. With Snively having fifteen newcomers, he split the group into three teams with five each. Having ten returning players, Regina splits the group into two teams of five players.

Here are Snively's group of three teams...

-Team One...  
Lakeisha  
Fiona  
Hillary  
Maranda  
Shaquiela

-Team Two...  
O'Sheela  
Rebecca  
Vanessa  
Nichelle  
Brandy, 5'10

-Team Three...  
Lela, 5'5"  
Britney, 5'6"  
Tracy, 5'6"  
Whitney, 5'8"  
Jamie, 6'0"

And here is Regina's group of two teams...

-Team One...  
Alicia, 5'4"  
LaShana, 5'7"  
Rosy, 5'10"  
Brianna, 6'0"  
Buns, 6'3"

-Team Two...  
Alexis, 5'9"  
Alaina, 5'11"  
Myra, 6'0"  
Bella, 6'1"  
Khloe (Cl-oh-ee), 6'2"

Note: Alicia, Rosy, Buns, Bella, and Myra are the returning varsity players from last season; and LaShana, Alaina, Alexis, Brianna, and Khole are returning players who played junior varsity and/or freshman team combined.

Coach Snively picked out Team One and Coach Regina also picked out Team One. Snively will manage the score and timer as Regina will be the referee, as Newcomer Team One and Returning Team One walked on the court for tipoff. The two teams each called out who to guard: Lakeisha guarding Alicia as point guards, Fiona guarding LaShana as shooting guards, Hillary guarding Rosy as small forwards, Maranda guarding Brianna as power forwards, and Shaquiela guarding Buns as centers - but it will be a height mismatch, Shaquiela being 5'9" and Buns being 6'3".

(10:00; 1Q) Regina walks to the center-circle between Buns and Shaquiela holding the 28.5-inch Spalding TF-1000 Legacy basketball. She bounced the ball twice until tossing the ball up where Buns and Shaquiela both jumped. Buns easily won the tip (because of her height) as Alicia received the ball, and the scrimmage begins...

(9:58; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia walk-dribbles up-court with Lakeisha on-balling her five feet apart, before stopping at the middle of the half-court to pass the ball to LaShana. At the right wing outside the three-point line is where LaShana received the ball with Fiona on-balling three feet apart, she looks at the right block seeing Buns fronting Shaquiela. Seeing Buns calling for the ball after getting position, LaShana holds the ball up high above her head and lobs it to Buns before moving to the top of the three-point line. Buns receives the ball with her back towards Shaquiela feeling her left forearm, she leaned back on Shaquiela's forearm then her left shoulder, and later backs her down dribbling with her left hand. Shaquiela held her ground never letting Buns get close to the basket, as Buns drop-steps to her right picking up her dribble and hook-shots with her left hand, ...and rattles out.

(9:48; 1Q) The ball rattles off the right-middle side of the rim where Shaquiela grabs her 1st rebound of the scrimmage (although stats would not matter in this tryout scrimmage) and later holds the ball underneath her chin while having her elbows out. Seeing everything is cleared with some players running down-court, Shaquiela hands the ball to Lakeisha where she left-hand dribbles up-court.

Going back to the post game from Buns, it was no surprise that she went to the block to go to work on Shaquiela because of the height mismatch. Even though it ended in a miss, it was a smart idea.

(9:44; 1Q) Lakeisha reaches to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling four feet apart before passing the ball to Fiona. At the left side of the half-court is where Fiona receives the ball with LaShana on-balling three feet apart, she later motions Shaquiela (who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line) to come and set a pick on LaShana's left side. Shaquiela (and Buns) comes and did so with LaShana seeing this as Fiona right-hand dribbles to the pick. However, Fiona saw LaShana cheating to the pick being parallel to her right, as Fiona dribbles to her left hand dribbling towards the left sidelines. Buns came towards Fiona along with LaShana to double-team, but Fiona quickly sees that coming as she bounce-passes to the cutting Shaqueila. Shaqueila receives the ball from the free-throw line, sees herself open and immediately shoots with her right dominant hand, ...and makes it.

Newcomer Team One 2, Returner Team One 0; as the Newcomer Team One gets the first basket of the scrimmage with Shaqueila getting her first 2 points as well (although again stats wouldn't matter right now).

(9:28; 1Q) Buns, after the shot by Shaqueila, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. Alicia receives the ball and dribbles up-court.

(9:25; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia reaches to the middle of the half-court with Lakeisha on-balling three feet away before motioning Brianna (who was at the right elbow of the free-throw line) to pop up. Alicia bounce-passes the ball to Brianna where she jab-steps with her left foot before cutting towards Brianna. Brianna hands the ball back to Alicia before setting a screen on Lakeisha, as Alicia peeked left towards Maranda seeing her looked confused before attacking to the basket. Where Alicia easily reaches to the basket finishing with a right-handed layup.

Newcomer Team One 2, Returner Team One 2; as the Returner Team One gets their first basket in the scrimmage with Alicia getting her first 2 points as well.

(9:15; 1Q) Maranda, after the layup by Alicia, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Lakeisha. Lakeisha receives the ball and dribbles up-court.

(9:12; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Lakeisha dribbles to the right side of the half-court with Alicia on-balling three feet apart before passing the ball to Fiona. At the top of the three-point area is where Fiona receives the ball with LaShana on-balling three feet apart. Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona backed up a little while also surveying the half-court seeing her teammates standing around. She later motions Shaqueila (who was at the left block) to come and set the pick on LaShana's left side. Shaquiela did so with Fiona seeing Buns behind Shaqueila's right shoulder, as Fiona dribbles to her right hand with an in-&-out move before low-crossing to her left. That crossover by Fiona fooled LaShana as Fiona attacks to the basket, she sees Brianna coming as Fiona lifts off from her right foot having her left arm up high with Brianna going up for the block with her right hand, and Fiona **dunks on Brianna**.

 **"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!?"** The people in the gym witnessed with some going crazy.

After the dunk, Fiona landed on the floor softly before death-staring at Brianna. As Brianna grins while shaking her head after getting posterized ...by a newbie named, Fiona.

Newcomer Team One 4, Returner Team One 2

 _Time Down Possession..._

This scrimmage has been just about showing some raw talent, as the Returning Team One has 22 while Newcomer Team One has 12 - a 10-point difference. Fiona has been able to play her game by having 7 points (4-10 from the field & 1-1 from the free-throw line), 2 assists, 2 rebounds and 1 steal; however, being down by ten as of now has been testy - not frustrated - to her because of how legit the Returner Team One are playing on both sides of the ball with some girls on that squad who played varsity or junior varsity.

Going back to the scrimmage, right now it is 2:50 remaining in the 1st quarter with Returner Team One having the ball...

(2:50; 1Q) After the two free-throws were made by Lakeisha after a foul was called by Buns, Shaquiela grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Fiona. (2:49; 1Q) At the right side of the court is where Fiona receives the ball - without dribbling - faced forward towards LaShana who's standing at the three-point line from the right wing five feet apart. Dribbling with her right hand while being aware of the 10-second backcourt violation, Fiona goes towards LaShana getting low by hesitating to her right before attacking. However, LaShana on-ball defends on Fiona's left hip, but Fiona counters that by spinning to her left and attacks to the half-court with LaShana trailing.

(2:43; 1Q) Aware of LaShana's presence, Fiona right-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court with LaShana there to on-ball defend her. Fiona crosses through-the-legs to her left before hesitating. LaShana sees Fiona going left as she slides to her right- Nope, Fiona fooled her by shiftily spinning to her right as she attacks to the basket. Fiona reaches to the paint seeing Rosy coming from the right wing as she hop-steps by cuffing the ball after picking up her dribble, pump-fakes with Brianna and Buns all jumping, goes up through traffic-

 **(*Whistle blued*)** And draws the foul.

After the foul was called with 2:32 remaining, Fiona was getting some daps from her teammates before approaching to the free-throw line. Buns, Shaquiela and Rosy lined-up at the left side of the paint, Brianna and Maranda lined-up at the right side of the paint, Alicia and Lakeisha lined-up at the left wing outside the three-point line, and LaShana and Hillary lined-up at the at the right wing outside the three-point line.

Coach Regina, who has the basketball, approaches underneath the basket showing her two fingers signaling 'two shots' before bounce-passing to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball and does her free-throw routine: looks down and takes four routine dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for four seconds, shoots ...and swishes in.

Newcomer Team One 13, Returner Team One 22; as Fiona gets point number 8.

After the free-throw, Fiona backs away from the line to get herself loose before approaching back to the line. Fiona got herself ready as Regina holds up her index-finger signaling 'one shot' before bounce-passing to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball again and does her final free-throw routine: looks down and takes four routine dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for four seconds, shoots ...and rattles in.

Newcomer Team One 14, Returner Team One 22; as Fiona gets point number 9 after going 2 for 2 with 3 of 3 total.

(2:32; 1Q) Buns, after the made free-throw by Fiona, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. (2:31; 1Q) Alicia receives the ball and walk-dribbles up-court.

(2:25; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand with Lakeisha on-balling five feet apart, Alicia approaches to the middle of the half-court seeing the court spreadout before motioning Brianna (who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line) to set a pick on Lakeisha's left side. Brianna (and Maranda) did so as Alicia low-dribbles towards Lakeisha some more, seeing her anticipating to the pick as Alicia crosses to her left and attacks to the basket. With no help from the Newcomers, Alicia reaches inside the painted-area and rises up with her left hand, and dunks-

 **"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!?"**

Fiona smothered it, she blocked Alicia's dunk! A loose ball is at the left block where Fiona immediately grabbed the basketball and takes off dribbling. She avoided Buns who was reaching to the ball and crosses half-court before giving the ball up to Lakeisha who was jogging towards the paint. Lakeisha receives the ball and finishes with a left-handed layup.

What a block by Fiona! Usually a big would have went up against a player attempting a layup or dunk, but Fiona being a guard was able to smothered Alicia's dunk. And that was all by instinct from her. Down at the right corner was where Fiona was ball-you-manning towards LaShana, and when she saw the paint was unprotected she ran towards the baseline and later know how that resulted. And that impressed both Coach Regina and Snively seeing Fiona's impeccable defense for a freshman newbie in basketball tryouts.

Newcomer Team One 16, Returner Team One 22; as Fiona gets her 1st block of the scrimmage along with assist number 3, and Lakeisha getting point number 4.

(2:07; 1Q) After Brianna was the only one down court, she grabbed the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to LaShana. LaShana receives the ball and walk-dribbles up-court with Fiona standing at the center-circle, waiting to on-ball defend her. Low-dribbling with her right hand, LaShana dribbles towards Fiona three feet apart. She hesitates to her right and dribble-drives-

However, Fiona fundamentally on-ball defended LaShana's predicted move and picks her pocket. Causing the loose ball, LaShana dove to the floor to get the ball but Fiona is there to get it as she takes off. She reaches inside the painted-area where Fiona finishes with a off-vertical two-hand dunk. After the dunk, Fiona grabs the ball and places it inside the baseline, just to be friendly.

There it is again with Fiona's defense. And it seemed like Snively and Regina have seen all of Fiona's impact here in tryouts.

Newcomer Team One 16, Returner Team One 22; as Fiona gets steal number 2 and point number 11.

(1:56; 1Q) LaShana was the one who ran down court after Fiona's fast-break dunk, as she grabs the basketball after stepping into the baseline (thanks to Fiona). Alicia comes in as LaShana inbounds the ball to her. Alicia receives the ball and dribbles up-court.

Fiona, who's already down-court, looked at Lakeisha. "Aye let me guard her." she asked.

Lakeisha agreed as Fiona now has Alicia with Lakeisha now having LaShana.

(1:52; 1Q) Dribbling with her left hand, Alicia reaches to the middle of the half-court as she now has Fiona, who's on-balling three feet away from her. While surveying the half-court, Alicia motions Buns (who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line) to come and set a pick on Fiona's right side. Buns (and Shaquiela) did so Alicia ...was gonna go to the pick but Fiona saw that coming and closes out onto Alicia. Keeping her left-hand dribble alive and low, Alicia did a quick in-&-out move before shiftily spinning to her right getting off of Fiona's defensive presence and dribble-drives.

Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia dribbles inside the three-point line but quickly peeked to her left seeing Fiona coming. She dipped low and snatch-back crosses behind-the-back to her left that got Fiona shook, steps back to her left and pump-fake, Fiona jumped-

 **(*Whistle blued*)** And Alicia drew the foul on Fiona, stopping the game-clock at 1:41 remaining in the 1st quarter. As Alicia will be going to the free-throw line for two shots for the first time this scrimmage, which could have been three free-throws but Alicia's right foot was on the three-point line.

After drawing the foul, Alicia and Fiona looked at each other. "What, you thought y'all are gonna come back?!" Alicia arrogantly said.

Fiona looked at her crazy, "Shut your ass up." she cussed before the two walked away.

Well damn. Was this suppose to be a tryout or a real recreational game? But anyway, the two teams lined-up for Alicia's two free-throws: Shaquiela, Buns and Hillary at the left side of the paint, Brianna and Maranda at the right side of the paint, Fiona and LaShana at the left wing outside the three-point line, and Lakeisha and Rosy at the right wing outside the three-point line.

Regina, who has the basketball, approaches underneath the basket showing two fingers signaling 'two shots' before bounce-passing to Alicia. Alicia receives the ball and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then takes four routine dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for five seconds, bends her knees and shoots holding up her right dominant hand, ...and makes it.

Newcomer Team One 16, Returner Team One 23; as Alicia gets point number 5 (2-4 from the perimeter and 1-1 from the free-throw line).

Alicia backs away from the line to get herself loose before approaching back to the free-throw line for her last attempt. Regina, who has the ball again, approaches underneath the basket showing her index-finger signaling 'one shot' before bounce-passing the ball back to Alicia. Alicia receives the ball again and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then takes four routine dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for five seconds, bends her knees and shoots holding up her right dominant hand...

"OOOOOFFFFFF!" Fiona shouted.

And Alicia's free-throw ...goes in.

Newcomer Team One 16, Returner Team One 24; as Alicia gets point number 6 after going 2 for 2 from the free-throw line on her first two attempts.

After the made free-throw, Alicia looked at Fiona. "Shut up, ...Newbie!" she said before jogging up court to get on defense.

Fiona shakes her head with her eyes rolled. (1:41; 1Q) Shaquiela, after the made free-throw by Alicia, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it this time to Fiona. (1:40; 1Q) Fiona receives the ball and walk-dribbles up-court. "Let's go then." she said to herself, death-staring at Alicia down court.

And speaking of Alicia, she and LaShana switched matchups as LaShana now has Lakeisha and Alicia now having Fiona.

(1:34; 1Q) Walk-dribbling with her right hand, Fiona reaches to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling three feet apart. Fiona scissor-crosses through-the-legs left and right towards Alicia at the three-point line seeing her back up a little. Fiona dipped low and picked up her dribble shooting a 22-foot long three-pointer three feet below the 19-inch three-point line.

"That's a bad sho-" Regina said until was interrupted with Fiona making the shot. "...Never mind." she corrected herself while smirking of the result.

Newcomer Team One 19, Returner Team One 24; that three-point shot gives Fiona point number 14.

After that shot by Fiona, she stayed at the top of the three-point line death-staring right back at Alicia.

(1:24; 1Q) Buns, after the made three-pointer by Fiona, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. Alicia receives the ball before facing forward towards Fiona and dribbles towards her. Low-dribbling with her left hand towards Fiona, Alicia hesitates to her left and double-crosses right then left before attacking half-court. That move froze Fiona for a moment before racing back towards Alicia.

(1:18; 1Q) Aware of her presence coming, Alicia right-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court with Fiona there to guard her. Three feet towards each other, Alicia hesitates to her right and sizes-up with a shammgod to her left hand that shook Fiona again, before finger wagging at her. Being unselfish, Alicia passes the ball to LaShana to let the offense run.

Due to Alicia being 5 feet and 4 inches short (5'4"), pulling off those dribble moves was impossible for Fiona to pickpocket her tight, rush-hour handles.

(1:15; 1Q) At the left side of the half-court is where LaShana received the basketball with Lakeisha on-balling four feet apart, until she lobbed the ball to Buns at the left block. Buns received the ball with her back turned towards Shaquiela. Looking at the open paint, Buns back-downs Shaquiela seeing her holding her ground. Realizing this, Buns right-hand dribbles inside the paint with Shaquiela on-balling on her left hip until, Buns spins to her right before picking up her dribble going up with her left hand. The ball floated towards the backboard and falls inside the rim's cylinder for the score.

Newcomer Team One 19, Returner Team One 26; that gives Buns 10 points this scrimmage.

(1:06; 1Q) Shaquiela, after the bucket by Buns, grabs the basketball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Lakeisha. Lakeisha receives the ball and dribbles up-court.

(1:01; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Lakeisha reaches to the middle of the half-court with LaShana on-balling four feet apart. Seeing a play developing from the right side of the court, Maranda (and Brianna) and Shaquiela (and Buns) are at the right side of the court inside the three-point line where Fiona (and Alicia) is at the left block. Seeing the play set up, Fiona went to where Maranda and Shaquiela are at as the two bigs set a screen. However, Alicia avoided both screens while bodying (no pun intended) to where Fiona is going towards the left wing outside the three-point line. While watching the play running, Lakeisha sees Alicia ruined the play, but saw Maranda open and fires the pass to her. Inside the painted area, Maranda catches the ball and goes up with two hands with Brianna contesting with her two hands, Maranda floats the ball towards the top of the rim and scores.

Here's how Maranda got the ball. While Fiona couldn't get the ball because of Alicia, Maranda went inside the painted-area and posted up on Brianna. Knowing the play was broken, Lakeisha kept her eyes moving seeing Maranda getting post position before passing the ball to her. And while being aware of the 3-seconds-in-the-paint violation, Maranda catches the ball and immediately scored. That was a great job by Maranda of keeping the play alive, while also with Lakeisha making some smart plays.

Newcomer Team One 21, Returner Team One 26; as Maranda gets point number 12.

And looking at the score above, the Newcomers are now down by five. So instead of just showing some raw talent here in tryouts, this looks like a real recreational game somehow!?

(0:52.3; 1Q) Brianna, after the shot by Maranda, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. (0:51...; 1Q) Alicia receives the ball and recognizes Fiona behind her left shoulder. While being aware of the 8-second backcourt violation, Alicia turns her back towards Fiona from her left shoulder and spins to her left attack to half-court.

(0:44...; 1Q) Aware of Fiona's presence including the score and time, Alicia dribbles to the middle of the half-court and low-dribbles from Fiona who was behind Alicia until fronting her three feet apart. Alicia passes the ball out to LaShana-

Fiona deflected the pass, ...and is able to get! She holds on to the ball not wanting to risk going down court. Smart idea from Fiona for being a young raw-talented player.

(0:32...; 1Q) After seeing everybody up court, Fiona dribbles to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling four feet apart. Fiona motions Maranda (who was at the right block) to come and set a pick to Alicia's left side.

"Pick left! Pick left!" Buns informed Alicia, letting her know.

(0:25...; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Fiona sees Maranda (and Buns) came and setting a pick on Alicia's left side as she dribbles to the pick. Alicia went around the screen and Buns on-ball defends towards Fiona. Fiona dribbles to the right wing outside the three-point line and sees she can't attack as she steps-back-

Alicia poked the ball loose from behind as it is deflected off of Fiona's right foot, and **(*whistle blued*)** it went out-of-bounds. Knowing who it's off from, Regina points at Returners' direction.

"(*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*) Our ball baby!" Alicia yelled, after making a great defensive play while point at her side of the court.

"God dammit!" Fiona cussed, mad after coughing up a turnover - which is only her 2nd in the scrimmage.

With Returner Team One getting the ball with 15.7 seconds remaining in the 1st quarter, Buns will be the inbounder and Alicia will be the recipient. However, Fiona is there at Alicia's face, but Alicia was expecting that anyway since it's a close scrimmage. **(*Whistle blued*)** Regina hands the ball to Buns, Alicia softly shoves Fiona out of the way before receiving the basketball.

(0:14...; 1Q) Alicia holds the ball and waits for Fiona to foul ...but didn't. (0:11...; 1Q) Confused of this but ignored it, Alicia lobbed the ball to Buns at the right side of the back-court. (0:07...; 1Q) Buns receives the ball before stepping over the half-court line (0:04...; 1Q) ...and holds the ball.

3... 2... 1... **(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK*; 0:00.0; 1Q)** The buzzer sounds as the 1st quarter ended.

Going back to Alicia supposedly waiting for Fiona to foul. It was 14 seconds and counting when Alicia received the basketball, and when she caught it she was waiting for Fiona to foul - just to same some time. Alicia wondered why Fiona didn't foul but had to continue playing, and later know how that resulted. Now was that Fiona's fault for not fouling? ...Yes of course. However, even though this is only tryouts, keep in mind Fiona had just started learning the game of basketball. Yeah she played good defense, made some shots and plays altogether, but interns of clock management and her basketball IQ Fiona will learn that very soon if making the team when coached. Remember, she has some raw talent, she just needs to improve her game from a fundamental standpoint.

Changing subjects. After the buzzer was sounded, the two teams were able to get a water break going to water fountains. Like what Fiona was doing until being stopped by someone, "Hey..."

Fiona stopped and turned around towards ...Coach Regina. "Where you goin'?" Regina asked her.

Fiona walked towards her, "To get some water." she said.

"Really? Hopefully you're talent doesn't cool off soon." Regina commented.

"Yeah right. Mines don't cool off. What you talmout?!" Fiona said.

"Hey easy, you ain't on the team yet."

"Buuuut, ...Am I on the team or something?" Fiona questioned.

Regina though shortly, "Well... that depends very soon to come. Go on and get your water break." she said before the two departed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Three scrimmages later, tryouts are now over as Regina ordered the girls to sit at the bleachers where she speaks to them. "Good job, ladies." she said. "Everyone of you all showed some raw talent here in tryouts today. However, I did see some flaws from some of you, but doesn't matter anyway. I'm not gonna say a lot, but I will state this, however. To find out if you girls made the team, I will put out a chart tomorrow of where you girls will be playing on either junior varsity or varsity. If your name is not on the list, I'm sorry; better luck next year or somewhere else. I'll see you girls later."

The girls all got up from the bleachers and went to pack-up their belongings. After double-checking her stuff in her backpack, Fiona looked at the time from her phone showing _6:15 PM_. She called her mother to head home where three minutes later Hannah picked up her daughter as the Darcells headed home.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **WEEELLLLLLL! ...Here is chapter 4 of Fiona's Basketball Tryouts.**

 **I really don't have much else to say but you leaving a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

 **The next chapter will be Fiona's- Nope, nope, nope. Not gonna say it. Got chaaaaaaaaa! :D**

 **Until then, SelfMadeHooper is out.**

* * *

 **PS: Congrats to the 2015 Minnesota Lynx of them winning the 2015 WNBA Finals. Their third championship in five years (*2011, 2014, 2015).**

 ***Was Maya Moore's rookie year.**

 **And yes, I as a male ALSO watch the WNBA. What's wrong with that, bruh-bruh?!**


	5. Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, I

**If you haven't noticed, I changed the rating from "T" to "M". Information will be explained at the end of this story.**

 **Enjoy...**

 _-The Next Day (Tuesday, October 15)..._

"...Attention, for students who participated in basketball tryouts yesterday, Coach Regina and Coach Ivo both had put up a chart of the list of students who are assigned to junior varsity or varsity outside the varsity gymnasium doors. Please use your time wisely to throughout school to search your name. Again, for students who participated in basketball tryouts yesterday, Coach Regina and Coach Ivo both had put up a chart of the list of students who are assigned to junior varsity or varsity outside the varsity gymnasium doors. These have been your morning announcements with Principle Maxx speaking, have a great day everyone."

Thirty minutes into class, Fiona is inside her Language Arts class doing some assigned classwork until raising her hand. "Mr. Johnson." she said.

Mr. Johnson, who is at his desk, heard his name called. "Yes Fiona?" he wondered.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she begged but lied, because she wanted to look at the basketball list.

Luckily Mr. Johnson took the lie, "Yes. Come and get your hall pass." he said as Fiona got up from her seat and Mr. Johnson gave the hall pass to Fiona. "Be back in class shortly. Understood?"

"Yes." she agreed.

However, "Yes, what?" Mr. Johnson corrected.

"Yes ...sir." Fiona said.

"Thank you. You can go now." he said.

Fiona walked out of the classroom and headed straight to the varsity gymnasium to look at the candidates of who made varsity and junior varsity. But as she enters, Fiona sees she wasn't the only one there, it's Alicia, and Scourge (who also had tryouts as well after the girls finished) there to see their names as well.

Scourge notices Fiona is here. "You must've came to see your name?" he asked.

"Yeah." Fiona answered before going to the list of girls selected.

"You'll be surprised where you're selected at." Alicia commented to Fiona.

Fiona looked at Alicia of what she was talking about before looking at the list. Here it is...

-Junior Varsity list Coach Snively put up...

Rebecca  
Nichelle  
Lakeisha  
Vanessa  
Maranda  
Shaquiela  
O'Sheela  
Hillary  
Lela  
Britney  
Tracy  
Whitney  
Jamie

So it looks like Fiona didn't make the JV roster. Wonder how this will turn out after now looking at the varsity list.

-Varsity list Coach Regina put up...

Alicia  
LaShana  
Rosy  
Brianna  
Buns  
Alexis  
Alaina  
Myra  
Bella  
Khloe  
 **Fiona**

After seeing her name, Fiona double-checked the varsity list to see it wasn't no typo ...and finding out it wasn't. She actually made the varsity roster as a freshman. "Huh?! ...I made the varsity roster." she surprised, because not a lot of freshmen's of all genders would make the varsity roster right off the bat.

"I told you." Alicia said. Before Fiona came, Alicia saw not only her name she saw Fiona's name as well.

Fiona got concerned of this, however, "But what does 'varsity' mean anyway?" she asked.

Alicia looked at her crazy. "You're kidding me, right?!"

"No she's not." Scourge butted in to answer. "Because Fiona never played basketball for any team befoe (before)."

Alicia now understands. "Okay then..." she said before continuing, "Varsity means a team representing a high school or college in a sport or other competition. Basically meaning, you are in a higher level of competition than the JV squad - where they play a lower level of competition. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it." Fiona understands, who before was stunned of Alicia giving a definition of varsity, before looking at Scourge. "What about you Scourge?"

"I'm on varsity as well." he answered pointing at the list that is next to the girls' list.

Fiona looked at the boys list at the varsity area...

-Varsity...

Miles Higgins  
Radite Hawkins  
Jeffery St. Croix  
Simon Simian  
Averey Barkley  
Garvey O'Nux  
Lightning Barak  
Denzel Sidero  
Dawayne Forster  
Jay Holland  
Alex Karsen  
 **Scourge Nevil**

"Ohhhh... Okay." Fiona said after seeing Scourge's name.

Huh?! Scourge is also the freshman that made the varsity level.

Alicia notices how long she and the other two wasting time in the hallways. "We should be getting back to class now."

Scourge and Fiona agreed. "Yeah." they said as the two and Alicia arrived back to their assigned classes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It is now 3:25 in the afternoon (PM) and students in Moebius High School are getting ready to leave school campus. But like every other public or private school, some announcements have been made with Principle Maxx addressing some upcoming events that lead to this part...

"And for the final announcement, for students who made the basketball team in both junior varsity and varsity, basketball practice will take place tomorrow, Wednesday, October 16, after school - 3:40 PM for girls and 6 o'clock PM for boys. Once again, for students who made the basketball team in both junior varsity and varsity, basketball practice will take place tomorrow, Wednesday, October 16, after school - 3:40 PM for girls and 6 o'clock PM for boys. These have been your afternoon announcement with Principle Maxx addressing, have a great and safe evening."

Ten seconds later... "RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!" the school bell ranged as students are leaving the Moebius High School campus to head home, while other students and student-athletes stayed to participated in other school-related activities. As for Fiona this time, she including Scourge is heading home riding in her assigned school bus - where she enters inside the Fulton County school bus sitting at the back of the bus. The bus ride lasted two hours as Fiona and Scourge arrive home to Anarchy Homes where the two started to walk together.

Scourge asked Fiona, "Aye you're goin' to practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Fiona answered, though isn't really concerned about what she's gonna be in to tomorrow.

Scourge nods as the two arrived to their apartments. Fiona enters inside hers where she see Hannah washing dishes. Noticing her daughter came home, Hannah turned to her daughter. "So... did you make the team?" she asked after finishing washing the dishes.

"Yeah." Fiona answered before going to the refrigerator grabbing a jug of Sunny D beverage orange juice.

"On what level, JV or varsity?" Hannah asked again, knowing the difference between those two levels of competition.

"Varsity." Fiona answered before continuing, "And I have practice tomorrow." as she pored the Sunny D orange juice into her small cup and drinks it.

The Darcells didn't say anything else as they went on about their business throughout the evening.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, I**

 _-The Next Day (Wednesday, October 16)..._

 **"RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!"** the school bell ranged as some students are leaving.

But it's also the first day of varsity basketball practice for Fiona as she enters inside the girls varsity locker room getting herself ready for basketball practice: wearing a black loose t-shirt, all-red shorts that's two inches above her knees, black crew socks, and all-black Nike basketball shoes. But before she would leave the locker room, Fiona saw the varsity players gathering around one pile ...getting their practice jerseys - the exact Adidas-branded orange & black numbered practice jerseys Fiona wore in tryouts.

Before going further, here are some basketball information on the rest of the girls basketball team...

 **Alicia Diandra** is a 5'4" junior as a third-year varsity player playing point guard wearing practice-number 10. For her playing style, she's a smart, all-around, talented basketball player who can orchestrate the offense, be feisty on defense (where she takes pride in), and let her offensive game come to her. As for her talent on offense, she's an exceptional tricky ball-handler by creating her own shot or make her defender look silly, score when needed to, and can selfishly (in a good way) take over a game when needed to. For her defense, she's a feisty on-ball defender who can pickpocket a ball-handler's cookies (A.K.A. "handles") out of their hands and is a ball hawker on the perimeter where she can pick-off a pass just like a Defensive Back (DB) in American football. For her athleticism, she's a explosive athlete who can dunk amateurish while also changing her shot in mid-air through traffic, has the speed and quickness, and tremendous footwork when playing on-ball defense or pulling off a dribble move thanks to her soccer background. Alicia has been a varsity player since her freshman year, where she started as a reserve being a very productive player in her freshman year before becoming a starter in her sophomore year and so forth. Alicia's physical appearance has brown skin, long spikey auburn-colored hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now), and blue eyes.

Now for Alicia's height at 5'4" (5 feet and 4 inches tall), you may think and say "She's too short to play basketball.", but no. Unlike males interns of basketball-related heights from 6 feet and/or taller so forth, for a female basketball player at 5'4" and slightly taller or shorter, that's excellent size for a guard; especially when it comes to Alicia being a 5'4" point guard. So again, for a female basketball player that's not bad judging from Alicia's height.

 **Rosy Lorelei** is a 5'10" junior as a second-year varsity player playing small forward wearing practice-number 5. For her playing style, she's a versatile, defensive-minded basketball player who can cause problems playing on-ball defense on who she's guarding and play off-ball defense by helping out rotating to make a hustle play. As for her skills on offense as a versatile player, she can handle the ball but isn't much of a shot-creator nor a one-on-one player - she's more of a slasher cutting to the basket and likes to move without the ball, and can spot-up and shoot whether from three-point range or mid-range. Her defense is where she does the most damage with effort and knowledge: be pesky on the ball on who she's guarding, and rotating where the ball and her man is at/going. As for her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can do amateur dunks, but makes up for it by using her quickness to guard her defender from Point Guard to Small Forward - something a team needs for a small forward like Rosy. Rosy has been a two-year-combined Freshman, JV and varsity player since her freshman year, where she started off as a role player off the bench for the JV and varsity, while being a starter for the Freshman Team, before finally becoming a full-time varsity player in her junior year. Rosy's physical appearance has light brown skin, pink spikey hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now) that stops below her neck, and green eyes.

 **Brianna Jones** is a 6'0" (6 foot) junior as the first-year varsity player playing power forward wearing practice-number 24. For her playing style, she's a blue-collar, defensive-minded basketball player who controls the painted-area, make hustle plays, and score when having the chance (which isn't bad if you know basketball). As for her skills on offense, she's more of a pick-'n-roll/pop player who sets screens/picks and rolls (A.K.A. "cuts") to the basket or pops out to the mid-range area inside the three-point line to make jump-shots. Being a hustle, defensive-minded player is what she does best: grab rebounds (mostly on defense and slightly on offense), sets screens and picks, and contributing on defense by sacrificing her body to take charges or be a shot-blocker; and her teammates and coaches love it. Brianna spent the last two years playing for the Freshman Team as a freshman and JV team in her sophomore year, now she's in her first year playing varsity ball as a junior. Brianna's physical appearance has light brown skin, black medium-length hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes.

 **Jarina Bunsen** , nickname **Buns** , is a 6'3" junior as a three-year varsity player playing center wearing practice-number 35. For her playing style, Buns is an all-around, talented basketball player who can score down on the block and at the perimeter, create a havoc on defense inside the painted-area, and create plays. As for her talent on offense and defense, she has great footwork down the block to create post-moves thanks to her soccer and volleyball background, can unexpectedly create a shot off the dribble if she can (shocking isn't it for a big), can pass the ball like a point guard, and a defensive juggernaut with a 6'11" wingspan by using her shot blocking ability including getting some steals as well. For her athleticism, she's an good athlete for a big who can run the floor like a guard, has quick feet to guard her defender at the painted-area (again thanks to her volleyball and soccer background), and uses her strength to finish in traffic with either a lay-up or dunk. Buns has been a three-year varsity player since her freshman year, starting out as a reserve contributing before becoming a starter into her sophomore year where she flourished. Buns' physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, yellow/blond hair (that's tied downward into a French-braid ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and emerald green eyes.

 **LaShana Jones** is a 5'7" sophomore as a first-year varsity player that can play either point guard or shooting guard wearing practice-number 3. For her playing style, she's a combo guard at shooting guard or point guard that is an offensive juggernaut who can score and just knows how to play. For her talent as an offense juggernaut, she can create a shot off the dribble, can catch and shoot quickly, and can come off screens when open. For her defense, she's more of a help-defender instead of being a pesky on-ball defender. But one thing she does have in her arsenal is she just knows how to play the game, and that's what every team needs from a player. And with LaShana using her basketball-knowledge, she's not an explosive athlete who can jump the highest and can't run the fastest, she just uses her skills and knowledge. LaShana spent last season as a freshman on both the JV team and Freshman team, now this is her first year as a varsity player while also still playing for the JV team. LaShana's physical appearance has peach skin, sandy brown-colored hair that stops below her neck, and has blue/grey-colored eyes.

 **Bella Ainsley** is a 6'1" junior as a two-year varsity player that can play either small forward or power forward wearing practice-number 15. For her playing style, she's a hybrid/combo forward who can handle the ball amateurishly but can't make a strong dribble-move to create something for herself, while also can play defense with effort, and can shoot the ball from the perimeter. For her offense, she'll score if she has the chance when setting picks by rolling to the basket or popping out to shoot at the perimeter, or when she is open by spotting up since she's not really much of a shot creator for an amateur ball-handler. For her defense, it's all about effort and knowledge for Bella: playing on-ball defense, rotate where her man and the ball is going, and rotate to make an effort defensive play - contest a shot, block a shot, or take a charge. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt amateur dunks, but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard an offensive-player from point guard to center (meaning she can guard multiple positions) - something special a team needs from a player like Bella. Bella spent her first year as a freshman on the JV team while also playing on the Freshman Team, where into her sophomore year being a JV and varsity player combined; now into her junior year being a varsity player, she stills plays junior varsity as a starter. Bella's physical appearance has peach skin, long black hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and has brown eyes.

 **Alaina Addison** is a 5'11" junior as a first-year varsity player as a Swingman that can play either shooting guard and small forward wearing practice-number 20. For her playing style on offense and defense as a Swingman, she's a versatile player who can defend guards and Small Forwards, and can shoot the ball. For her skills on offense, she's an average shot-creator because she's not much of a scoring threat to opposing teams, but it can be effective when needed for Alaina. For her defense, is the one Alaina does the most with effort and knowledge: playing on-ball defense and being a help-defender by rotating. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete to attempt flashy dunks), but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard an offensive-player. Alaina spent last season as a sophomore being a starter for the junior varsity team since she didn't play basketball in her freshman year due to an broken right foot, now she's a first-year varsity player while also still playing for the JV team. Alaina's physical appearance has brown skin, black-colored hair that stops below her shoulders, and has brown-colored eyes.

 **Myra Evelyn** is a 6'0" senior as a two-year varsity player forward wearing practice-number 23. Just like her teammate Bell, Myra is a hybrid/combo forward who can handle the ball amateurishly but can't make a strong dribble-move to create something for herself, while she can also play defense with effort, and can shoot the ball from the perimeter. For her offense, she'll score if she has the chance to score when setting picks and later rolling to the basket or popping out to shoot at the perimeter, or when she is open by spotting up since she's not really much of a shot creator for an average ball-handler. For her defense, it's all about effort and knowledge for Myra: playing on-ball defense, rotate where her man and the ball is going, and rotate to make an effort defensive play - contest a shot, block a shot, or take a charge. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete to attempt flashy dunks), but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard her defender from Point Guard to Center (meaning she can guard multiple positions) - something special a team needs from a player like Myra. Myra spent her first year as a freshman playing for both the Freshman and JV Team, sophomore year as a full-time junior varsity player before becoming a full-time two-year varsity player from her junior to now senior year. Myra's physical appearance has peach skin, cardinal red-colored hair that stops below her neck, and has forest green eyes.

 **Khloe Melville** is a 6'2" sophomore as a first-year varsity player who can play either center or power forward wearing practice-number 32. For her playing style, she's a talented, all-around big who can score on the block and make shots inside/outside the perimeter, and can make an impact on defense. For her offense, she can score down the block but is really more of a stretch big who does damage around the perimeter inside and outside at three-point range when a play is set or when a pick-'n-pop occurs. For her defense, all she does is make an impact by contesting shots inside the perimeter since she's not much of a shot-blocker, but can take charges when in the right position. For her athleticism, she's an okay athlete who can make who can make basic finishing dunks since she can't make explosive dunks, but she can run the floor like a guard. Khloe spent last season as a freshman for both the Freshman and JV team, now this is her first year playing varsity basketball while also being a full-time junior varsity player as well. Khloe's physical appearance has peach skin, navy blue-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders (that's currently tied into a ponytail), and brown eyes.

 **Alexis Daeva** is a 5'9" sophomore as a first-year varsity player who plays shooting guard wearing practice-number 21. For her playing style, she's a versatile player who can defend and score when giving the chance. For her offense, she's not much of a shot-creator off the dribble - even though she can do it, she's more of a slasher cutting to the basket and likes to move around by coming off of screens when opened. For her defense, is what she does the most damage by knowledge: fundamental on-ball defender and a help-out defender by rotating. For her athleticism, she's a good athlete who is a quick runner, but doesn't have the explosive leaping ability to dunk the ball - but that doesn't matter to Alexis. Alexis didn't play basketball for Moebius in her freshman year because she was living in Auburn, Alabama, now she's playing basketball for Moebius as a first-year varsity player as a sophomore while also playing junior varsity basketball as well. Alexis' physical appearance has peach skin, smoke grey hair that stops below her neck, and dark brown eyes.

Now going back to the main topic...

Like the rest of the varsity players, Fiona grabs a practice jersey with a number 1 and puts it on before she and the rest exited out of the locker room heading to the gym. Following what they're doing, Fiona sees the girls are running around the court ten time. Prior of doing this, Coach Regina and Snively walks inside the gymnasium seeing the girls getting ready for the first day of practice as the two walked to the center-circle carrying a conversation.

While running around the court, Alicia approaches to her coach. "Hey Coach, you got a minute?" she said.

"Yeah what is it?" Regina wondered.

"Weeelllll, ...it's about Fiona." Alicia point out, dating back of Fiona trying out something she's very new too.

"What about her? Did she get in trouble or something?" Regina asks.

"No, it's not like that." Alicia corrected before continuing, "The thing is ...Fiona never played organized basketball for anyone. Period. That was what I was gonna tell you."

That really surprised Regina. Before Alicia broke the story, witnessing from basketball tryouts she thought Fiona had played basketball for some Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball team and/or team in middle school or junior high. However, playing basketball on the blacktop can be part of it as well for folks who haven't played organized basketball. But with Fiona, that's kind of a whole different story when it come to her basketball résumé.

"Huh, okay." Regina said before looking at Alicia, "Here's what I want you to do... Since I named you team captain from our summer basketball camp, take Fiona into your wing where you can mentor some things going on in this practice including some drills. Understand?"

Before agreeing it, Alicia got a question to ask. "Will ...that be, ...like, throughout the whole season?"

Regina quickly thought through this before answering, "I will say ...depending on if she finally got it down pact. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it." Alicia said, "And sure, I'll be Fiona's mentor." before she walked away where her teammates are doing a layup line from both sides.

Being a follower of what's going on, Fiona still had to follow what her varsity teammates are doing with a layup drill where she sees her teammates attempting (and converting) a layup and later went to the other line to continue the drill.

Letting them loosen up for ten minutes including letting them stretch their muscles, "(*Whistle blued*) All of y'all come center court." she announced.

The Lady Bandits, Moebius High's team name ('Bandits' for boys), all approached to the center-circle where the two coaches enters as well. Coach Regina looks at the girls around her before speaking, "...You girls feel excited this year?" she asked smiling.

All except Fiona positively answered. Not having Fiona to answer was her not knowing what she's in to as of yet.

"Okay, okay..." Coach Regina said with some nods before continuing, "Now, ...welcome to a new season of this year;s basketball season... And second, this season will be totally different with some minor changes. Last year when most of you girls addressed y'all made it into the second round of last season's state tournament, I figured you girls were good."

What Regina meant by that was the Lady Bandits finished 21-6-0 (21 wins, 6 losses, & 0 overtime draws) last 2012-2013 basketball season. Sure they were knocked out of the second round, but that was a good record with a win percentage of .777%.

"However, what y'all did last year, was last year." Coach Regina continued. "Throughout the summer when we all had our basketball camp and summer league, I looked at everyone of y'all talents and see you guys are pretty good. Okay, so what you're sayin' is that we're gonna win the state championship this year? No, I'm not saying that, because that's too hypocritical to discuss about that. What I'm saying is that you girls have the talent, but it'll all depend on how you girls communicate to one another of what's going on - whether it turned out good or bad.

"And with this being a new season, I can tell each and everyone you this - I don't care if you're the best player on the team. Why? Simple, I don't have favorites - I don't care if you're a junior, sophomore, or senior as the best on the team. People can say you were good last year and such-and-such, but last year was last year. I'm gonna get on each and everyone of your asses, whether you are gonna like or not. If you can't take it ...them doors are over there for you of your decision... First thing we're gonna do is line up (*she points to her left*) on that baseline to start some running to see how conditioned you girls are. Lets **go (*whistle blued*)**."

The eleven Lady Bandits approached to the baseline. Coach Regina spoke, "Now Fiona, I want you to step to the side so that you can understand what's going on. As you Alicia will instruct her."

Fiona walked out of the baseline towards the sidelines with Alicia follow pursuit. Fiona sees Alicia standing next to her right shoulder, and amazed of the height difference - being taller than Alicia at 5'11" and 5'4" (7-inch difference). "What they finna do?" Fiona asked.

Alicia was about to answer but Coach Regina instructs, "If you already know this drill, you girls gonna be running up and down from baseline to baseline for three minutes to start. Any questions? ...Alright then, get set."

With Coach Snively monitoring the clock, the nine Lady Bandits get themselves ready **(*whistle blued*)** and took off with the clock running.

"This is what they're doing." Alicia answered to Fiona, "Where us as a team get in shape for when the season will start because we run up and down the court."

Fiona understood the drill now as she watches her teammates run up and down the court for the remaining two minutes of the drill. **"HOOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** the horn went off as the drill was over. The nine Lady Bandits took a quick break before getting ready for another drill where Alicia and Fiona are now participating the drill with Fiona now understanding it.

The now-eleven Lady Bandits each got ready in a run stance with Snively setting the timer to five minutes. **(*Whistle blued*)** Regina blued her whistle and the Lady Bandits took off with the clock running. Running in full sprint, Fiona sees she can keep up with Alicia as the two raced baseline to baseline throughout the whole drill for the lasting four minutes, beating the rest of their teammates. **"HOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** the horn went off as the drill is over.

After two more cardio running drills, Coach Regina walks towards the baseline her Lady Bandits are at as she instructs another upcoming drill. "The next drill we're all gonna do, is defense: on-ball defense, off-ball defense, and by sliding your feet while having your hands out. For two weeks straight. Yes I said it. Two. Weeks. Straight. Because defense will be the very important key for this game. If you don't like it, then you can get your ass outta here." Regina looked at her players, including Fiona, to see if they would leave, but none did as she smiled. "Okay," she said. "Lets get it started."

Regina instructs an on-ball drill where the girls spread themselves out for some room before getting into their on-ball defensive stance: having their feet spread parallel along with their hands out. Seeing everybody set, Coach Snively put three minutes on the game clock as Coach Regina **(*whistle blued*)** blued her whistle and all the players got up as the Lady Bandits each slide their feet slowly.

With the drill continues with the players their feet slowly to sideline to baseline, Coach Regina now sees the girls feeling some soreness from their leg muscles with some slightly standing up. "Come on now! Have your hands out and say low! Have your hands out while staying low!" she shouted.

The girls who were slightly standing up, repositioned themselves. But Regina saw someone lacking, "Fiona I said say low!"

"God damn, Coach Regina." Fiona whined to herself, but couldn't get and stay low because of her sore leg muscles.

Regina was about to say it again but Alicia was there to help Fiona. Next to Fiona's right side, Alicia puts her left hand on Fiona's leg and pushed it a little low. Fiona looked at her crazy but didn't say anything.

"Aye trust me, just do it, okay?" Alicia said to Fiona.

Fiona agreed to her teammate as they continued the drill until, **"HOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** the horn went off as the drill is over.

The girls all felt some relief when the drill was over as Fiona rubbed her thighs because of how sore they are as of now. Regina lets them rest their legs for five minutes before starting another drill. Regina speaks, "The next drill is where you girls are gonna be in a vertical line from that baseline to the half-court line. You girls will start shuffling your feet."

The Lady Bandits lined up verticality from the baseline to the half-court line with Fiona being the last one behind Alicia. Coach Regina instructs, "Now when I point to my left, you girls are gonna slide your feet to that sideline and touch the line with your hand, and come back to where you started. And when I point to my right, it's the same scenario. Understand?"

"YES MA'AM!" the girls said, except Fiona - not for being disrespectful.

Coach Regina nods. "Alright... Get in your on-ball stance..." The girls got ready **(*whistle blued*)** as Coach Regina blued her whistle and the girls shuffled their feet.

With the drill continuing with the players tapping their feet, Coach Regina held her right arm out as all the players slide their feet to their left as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker touching the line, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. Next, Coach Regina held out her left arm as all the players slide their feet to their right as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. They have to continue doing this drill until time runs out.

"My God." Fiona loathe, "My legs are gettin' sore again."

After two minutes ticked down, **"HOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** the horn went off after the game clock reach zero. All of the girls' legs, including Fiona's, felt like it's burning, but it's worth it because it teaches them how to slide their feet when they are guarding their man.

Coach Regina later tells the players to get a water break. After all the girls came back to the gym after their water break, Coach Regina tells the girls the next defensive drill is slide their feet by using cones she placed while the Lady Bandits were getting water. Coach Regina explains, "First, clamp down on defense while having your hands out and second, slide your feet by zigzagging to the cones all the way to the other baseline of the other side of the court, by going as fast as you can with a time limit of 25 seconds." For guards and small forwards like Alicia, Fiona, Rosy, and among others, they can do it by using their speed and quickness. For the bigs of Buns, Brianna, Bella and among others it will be a challenge to show Regina and Snively can they move their feet and run up and down the court.

The guards will go first as Alicia will start if off. She walks to the end of the baseline, clamp down, and spread her arms out. **(*Whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blew her whistle as Coach Snively made the clock start, and Alicia starts to zigzag. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Regina wasn't impressed at all since she saw Alicia being a good perimeter defender. When Alicia reached the baseline on the other side of the court, she look up at the game clock of the scoreboard and see it was 5 seconds left, showing it took her 20 seconds to get to the other baseline on the side of the court. Surprising some of the varsity players.

Next, Fiona came to do the drill. Coach Snively put 25 seconds back up on the game clock, as Fiona clamped down and have her hands out. **(*Whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blew her whistle as Coach Snively starts the clock, and Fiona starts to slide her feet by zigzagging. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Regina was impressed from a freshman like her, that fast and quick, to move her feet. And it not only surprised Coach Snively included, it surprised some of her varsity teammates.

"Show off." Alicia said to Fiona, after she reached to the other baseline, which made Fiona snickered a little. And what she meant when Alicia said 'Show off', Fiona finished with 10 seconds left on the game clock, showing it took her 15 seconds to get to the other baseline on the other side of the court. Plus betting Alicia's previous time of 15 seconds.

After the rest of the guards and bigs finished the drill along with multiple individual team drills, Coach Regina let the players get some water again before telling them to go to center-court. All the girls did as told as Regina later told them to sit on their butts as she starts to address the players. "Now, our first day of practice went well. Remember, for two weeks straight, we're gonna continue do these defensive drills to work on our on-ball defense and our perimeter defense, after the two weeks are over with, we're gonna go over our offense. Because our defense will be the number one key for this team. Also, throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything." She instructs Snively to give out some paperwork to the Lady Bandits, "What Snively is doing now is giving you these team contracts."

Snively gave out the team contracts to each one of the players as they're discussing what to do and what NOT to do to the team during school, to your teammates, and off the court. "Alright ladies, bring it in," said Coach Regina.

The eleven Lady Bandits all got up and hurdled around the two coaches. Coach Regina speaks, "Come to practice at the same time tomorrow. 'Lady Bandits' on three. One, two, three-"

"LADY BANDITS!" the girls shouted before exiting the gym.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving home safely after practice thanks to Hannah, Fiona enters inside her bedroom as she flops her whole body face first on her bed.

 _'My God.'_ Fiona thought, _'Practice was crazy. My legs were burning like hell because of those defensive drills Coach made us do. God damn, I don't think I can survive on this team with those drills she be doin' to us.'_

Rolling to her right, Fiona digs inside her backpack as she pulled out the team contract Coach Snivley handed out from earlier. "Lets look at it." she said to herself...

 _Moebius High School Basketball Player Contract_

 _As a Moebius High School Lady Bandit basketball player, I promise to:_

 _1\. Be a positive individual that what I do both on and off the court represents the image of my school, our athletic programs and what my coaches have taught me._

 _2\. Show up for practice and games on time, with proper equipment and ready to play. If I have an excuse, however (doctor, etc.), I must have a written excuse._

 _3\. Attend all practices, team activities, and games, even if I'm injured._ ("...Okay?!" she said.) _I will ride the bus for and from all games unless my coach told me otherwise._

 _4\. Always show respect to my teammates and coaches from my words and my actions._ ("...If none don't start no BS on me." she said.)

 _5\. Show good sportsmanship to other teams, officials, scorekeepers_ ("Uh, why scorekeepers involve in this?") _, and any other person involved in basketball. Including when victorious and gracious in defeat._ ("Really?! Be happy that you lost a game?! Pffffff, kiddin' me!")

 _6\. Respect the benefit of the use of all facilities, whether at my school or another._

 _7\. As a student-athlete for being a student first and athlete second, place school commitments and homework, including schoolwork, as my first priority, but also manage my time._ ("...Whatever.")

 _8\. Help parents and fans understand basketball so they can watch and enjoy the game._ ("What they gotta understand basketball for, if some aren't interested in it, anyway?!")

 _9\. Understand the history of the game of basketball ("Why I gotta understand the history of it?"), play fair, and follow the rules._ ("Okay follow the rules is one thing, but play fair? Yeah right, like I would really, like REALLY, be fair to my opponent.")

 _10\. Respect all player expectation and accept responsibility for all consequences._ ("Okay I can dig someone's expectations, but I don't know about accepting responsibility.")

Fiona flips the second page...

 _Consequences: 3 Strikes And You're Out_

 _Any of the expectations that are not met will be considered a strike. If I reached 3 strikes, even for breaking different rules, I will be dismissed from the team._ ("...Yeah right.")

 _Strike #1_

 _-I will apologize publicly to my teammates_

 _-I will run a individual set of pre-determined conditioning drill(s)_ ("Uhhhh, ...fuck that shit.")

 _-My coach will call my parent(s) to inform them of strike number 1_ ("Shittin' me!? You ain't gonna call my mom.")

 _Strike #2_

 _-Everything in strike 1, my coach will meet parent and player_

 _-I will sit out the next game, even if it's an area game or playoff game_ ("Okay I can dig that.")

 _Strike #3_

 _-I will be dismissed from the team_ ("Weeeelllllll... Got that loud and clear. Hehe!")

Fiona flips the third and final page...

 _Player Name (Print)_

 _Player Signature and Phone Number (Home and/or Cell)_

 _Parent Signature and Phone Number (Home and/or Cell)_ ("Uhhh, ...you can get the name but not my mom's number.")

 _Coach Signature_

After reading this, Fiona signed her name, both in print and signature, before giving the contract to her mother. Hannah was informed from her daughter as she signed her signature name and phone (Uh oh?!) before handing it back to Fiona. Looking at it while going back to her room, Fiona shakes her head with her eyes rolled of seeing her mom's phone number. She enters back inside her room, "Like I said, you ain't callin' my mom, Coach."

 _-The Next Day (Thursday, October 17)..._

 _~Inside Fiona's Language Arts class,_

"Aye Mr. Johnson, do you have a White Out?" Fiona asked her teacher. But had a plot in mind (just take a easy guess).

"Yeah sure..." Mr. Johnson said before getting it out from his desk. "Here you go."

Fiona receives the white out before sitting back at her desk. She pulled out her team contract and white outs her mother's phone number - which was the plot Fiona came up with. 'Try calling my mom now.' she thought, snickering a little.

She later gave the White Out back to her teacher.

 **(A/N: LOL :D! ...I bet some of y'all done this before!? LOL!)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **"RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!"** the school bell ranged with school now over as students are leaving the Moebius High School campus to head home, while other students and student-athletes stayed to participated in other school-related activities.

Fiona enters inside the varsity locker room ...but looked at the sign stating 'Turn in your contract at the tray inside my office.' Doing so, Fiona and the rest of her teammates put their contracts on the tray before getting dressed for practice and entering inside the varsity gymnasium where they did some warmup drills.

Entering inside her office inside the varsity locker room, Coach Regina looks at her files tray seeing her players turned in their player contracts. She looked at all the names and numbers ...until she looked at Fiona's contract seeing something that is just silly. "Hmhm... Hehehehehe! ...Really Fiona!?" she giggled, "You honestly, honestly think I'll fall for this child's play." she continues giggling the white out of the phone number Fiona covered next to her mother's name. "Ahhhhhh... Just wait. Just, just wait... Wow."

Regina exits out of her office, plus keeping that silly moment to herself, as she enters inside the varsity gym seeing the girls stretching their muscles and later competing a 3-on-2 fast-break drill. Ten minutes watching the girls warming up, " **(*Whistle blued*)** Y'all bring it." Regina announced.

The eleven Lady Bandits gathered around their. Coach Regina looked at Fiona and snickered to herself again before getting herself back together. "Now what we're gonna do," she said, "is a Boston Drill. Each and everyone of you will be going one-on-one in a half-court setting where you will have ten seconds to get a shot off, because this is the drill where your on-ball defense must be showed. The drill is: if the offensive player scores, she'll get one point; if the defensive player made a stop on defense - block shot, steal or missed shot, the play is dead and the defensive player will get the ball. The first player to reach five points wins. Understand?" The girls all got it, "Now ...the first two will be: ...Alicia and Fiona."

Walking onto the half-court, Alicia and Fiona stared at one another. Regina throws the basketball to Alicia to see who will get first possession. Standing at the top of the three-point line, Alicia took three routine dribble before shooting it ...and making it - as Alicia will get the ball first.

(0:10) With Snively managing the game clock, Fiona grabs the ball Alicia shot with before walking towards her and inbounds the ball. (0:09) With Fiona quickly in her on-ball stance, Alicia receives the ball and triple-threats with her right foot towards Fiona. (0:07) Alicia saw Fiona bite at it as she attacks to the basket dribbling with her left hand. (0:05) However, Fiona followed where Alicia is dribbling at, as Alicia goes up with her left hand after picking up her dribble and floats it towards the backboards. (0:03) Fiona tried to block it as the ball falls into the rim's cylinder.

Alicia 1, Fiona 0

Fiona shakes her head for letting Alicia scored as she grabs the ball and approaches back up top towards Alicia. (0:10) Alicia received the inbound-pass from Fiona as she right-hand in-&-out's then crosses behind-the-back to her left hand before attacking to the basket. (0:07) Fiona on-balls towards Alicia's direction as the two are inside the painted-area close to the basket as Alicia right elbows Fiona's left rib section before picking up her dribble, goes up with two hands and-

Fiona snatches her layup. "Gimme that shit!" she shouted at Alicia's face.

"HEY! ..." shouted Coach Regina which Fiona looked at her, "Watch your mouth!" she said pointing at Fiona, but did like block from her, though.

Fiona heard that but ignored it anyway as she placed the ball on Alicia's chest with force that made her stumble backwards, before walking back up to the top of the three-point line.

Walking to where Fiona is at, Alicia rolls the basketball towards Fiona's feet. "Check this, ...Freshman." she mocked before getting into her on-ball stance.

Fiona backs up a little in case a sneaky move from Alicia. "Whatever." she said after picking up the ball.

(0:10) Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona dribbles towards Alicia hesitating to her left and hard-crosses to her right. (0:06) However, Alicia followed her crossover, but Fiona counters that by snatch-back crossing to her left that stunned Alicia.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!?..." the nine Lady Bandits witnessed.

(0:03) Seeing four feet of space, Fiona shoots from the right elbow from the free-throw line ...and makes it.

Alicia 1, Fiona 1

Seeing Fiona smiled a little, Alicia grins after getting crossed while watching the shot go in, as she picks up the ball before approaching back to the top of the three-point line towards Fiona.

(0:10) Alicia inbounds the ball to Fiona. (0:09) Fiona receives the ball as she dribbles with her left hand and hesitates before attacking. (0:06) However, Alicia on-balled her direction, but Fiona counters that as she dirtily shoves Alicia with her right forearm before going behind-the-back to her right hand. (0:04) Seeing four feet of space including Alicia off balance a little, Fiona right-hand dribbles inside the paint close to the basket will Alicia hustling. (0:02) Picking up her dribble, Fiona goes up-

Alicia stripped it out of her hands ...and came up with it. **"HOOOOOOOOONNK!"** the horn buzzed with Alicia holding the ball.

"What, you thought you had a easy basket?!" Alicia said to Fiona's face. Heck, she may have got crossed up once (or plenty times before), but Alicia wasn't gonna give up defensively after the second time - although it was dirty from Fiona.

Coach Regina grew concerned. "What's going on with those two?" she wondered.

Alicia - while still holding the ball - and Fiona waked back up top where Alicia tosses the ball to Fiona so she can inbound. However, instead of 'inbounding' the basketball, Fiona lets the ball hit her chest. "Check this." she said, pointing at the rolling basketball.

(0:10) Alicia lets the ball roll before picking it up. "Don't get too cocky, ...Freshman." she said at Fiona's face.

(0:09) Dribbling with her left hand, Alicia low-dribbles towards Fiona seeing her on-ball stance parallel straight. (0:07) She crosses through-the-legs to her right before crossing behind-the-back to her left where she hesitates and attacks. (0:05) However, Fiona follows her direction, but Alicia counters that by stepping-back to her left. (0:03) Seeing four feet of space, Alicia shoots holding up her right arm ...and in.

"Like I said - don't get too cocky, Freshman!" Alicia shouted at Fiona, before walking back to the top of the three-point line.

Alicia 2, Fiona 1

Fiona, after hearing Alicia's vociferate quote, smirks shaking her head as she grabs the basketball and walks to where Alicia at. Once again, instead of 'inbounding' the ball, Fiona rolls the ball to Alicia's feet. However...

" **(*Whistle blued*)** Aye Fiona! ...Stop rolling the damn ball and inbound it to her the right way!" Coach Regina shouted. "This a drill, not a damn pickup game from the playground!"

"Shut up, Coach." Fiona said to herself - smart idea for 'not saying it' out loud. (0:10) But thanks to Alicia handing the ball back, Fiona did as told inbounding the ball 'rightfully' to Alicia.

(0:09) Receiving the basketball afterwords, Alicia gets into a triple-threat position while checking Fiona's on-ball stance seeing her parallel straight. (0:06) Low-dribbling with her right hand towards Fiona two feet closer, Alicia hesitates and picks up her dribble to shoot. Fiona sees that and jumps to block- Nope, Alicia faked picking up her dribble and dribbles to her right attacking alone to the basket. (0:03) Reaching close to the basket, Alicia picks up her dribble and scores with a right-hand layup.

Alicia 3, Fiona 1

"Oh my Goooood-uh!" Fiona loathe, after seeing Alicia score.

Alicia grabs the basketball she scored with and approaches back to the top of the three-point line. (0:10) She handed the ball to Fiona for her to inbound as Fiona gave the ball back to her. (0:09) Receiving the basketball back, Alicia gets into a triple-threat position and jab-steps with her right foot before left-hand dribbling to the basket. (0:07) However, Fiona on-ball defends to her direction, as Alicia sees it and steps back to her left keeping her dribble alive. (0:05) Seeing Fiona on-balling parallel to her right, Alicia hesitates to her left then crosses through-the-legs to her right before hopping back. (0:03) She picked up her dribble and quickly shoots with Fiona contesting, and Alicia's shot ...goes in once again.

Fiona rolls her eyes for seeing Alicia scored again. And not only that...

Alicia 4, Fiona 1; Alicia is now one point away for winning this Boston Drill.

(0:10) Fiona grabs the ball Alicia shot with and approaches back up top to the three-point line with Alicia there. (0:09) Fiona inbounds the ball to Alicia and immediately closes out on her, making Alicia dip into a triple-threat position.

 _'Okay then.'_ Alicia thought.

(0:06) Now dribbling low with her left hand, Alicia hesitates to her left and crosses underneath Fiona's legs to her right. (0:04) Stunned of that move, Fiona hustles towards the attacking Alicia at the basket. (0:02) Alicia quickly peeked to her left seeing Fiona coming as she right-hand scoops the ball towards the backboard. (0:01) Fiona flies towards the basket to chase-down block it but missed **"HOOOOOOOOOONNNNK (0:00.0)!"** as the ball rattles around the rim and scores.

Game. Set. Match. Alicia wins the Boston Drill 5 to Fiona's 1.

Fiona, who stood towards the padding underneath the basket, grins in frustration loosing to Alicia. "God dammit!" she said to herself before walking back to the sideline.

"Alright then." Coach Regina spoke, "Next two people will be: Rosy and LaShana."

Wait, Alicia won the drill!? Why is she not staying on the court? Simple, everybody is doing the drill, and a winning individual won't stay on the court until being beaten. That's how this Boston Drill is, as Alicia walks to the sideline where she met up with Fiona.

"Hey you alright?" Alicia wondered to Fiona.

"Wha' cha mean I'm a'ight?!" Fiona asked.

"Nothing. I was just asking." Alicia said. "Anyway, that was some good defense you played out there. We could definitely use that on this team for this upcoming season. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Fiona agreed.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **There's chapter 5 of A Help on Defense with part 1 of Fiona's experience of basketball practice. More parts of this will be interesting, competitive, and meaningful.**

 **Now like I said earlier, I changed the rating of "T" to "M". I'm not gonna tell y'all why, however; y'all just gotta read this story to understand it.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

 **Until then, SelfMadeHooper is out.**

* * *

 **PS: Rest in peace to former Minnesota Timberwolves head coach/general manager and NBA Coaching Legend Philip "Flip" Saunders (February 23, 1955 – October 25, 2015: 60 years of living)**

 **And rest in peace to Indiana Pacer great Melvin "Mel" Daniels (July 20, 1944 – October 30, 2015; 71 years of living)**


	6. Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, II

_-Inside Moebius High's cafeteria (Friday, October 18; 12:20 PM)..._

Fourth lunch started as Fiona enters in Line 2 of 3 in the cafeteria where the luncheon are serving Salisbury Steak with gravy with scratched mashed potatoes added in, green peas, and a brownie for an option. Fiona receives her food before swiping her school ID card and exits out of the lunch line. She sits at an empty table by herself minding her own business since she never made any friends her in this school.

Did she ever wanted to? Hell no! That never came across her mind and sitting by herself eating lunch is something she feels okay with, but lonely at times. When Fiona was a little kid, she had some local folks growing up to talk to - like Scourge as an example, but she never made any friends, period.

Fiona 'sitting by herself thing' ended when a known individual comes in...

"Aye Freshman. Mind if I sit with you?"

Fiona realized that it was ...Alicia. "Yeah whatever." she said, letting Alicia sit across the table with some food she brought her own. "And would ya stop sayin' Freshman. Call me by my _real_ name!"

Alicia smirked, "I won't ...yet." she answered.

"Why not, you be sayin' that shit ever since I just got on the team?!"

"I know your name. Hell, I _did_ say I saw your name on the varsity list." Alicia admitted before continuing, "And by the way, I'll say your name _after_ I get use to you."

"Get use to me? W-W-What ...Watcha talmbout?!" Fiona concerned.

"Simple..." Alicia explains, "You being a newbie on the varsity squad, you gotta show the rest of us of why Coach Regina put you on the team. Those two practices we had were just some warm ups of showing us who you are. But as of right now, you got a _long way_ to go to show us more than the talent you have."

"What makes you say that?" Fiona asks.

Alicia thought of what she 'was' gonna say but had to back it up. "Well, since- ...Scourge right?" Fiona nods as Alicia continues, "Since Scourge told me you have never played basketball for any team, you going to learn a lot more from the other side of the ball. And it's not about the shots or the dribble moves. It's about knowing when something is about to go down and the little things from a fundamental standpoint."

Fiona listened and was surprised of what Alicia explained. "Hell, you sure sound a lot comin' from a girl who been around here longer than me." she said.

Heck stating like that to Fiona is some strong words from Alicia, like she's a ten-year veteran playing some sport or something. And that's coming from a junior who's the team captain of the Moebius Lady Bandits basketball team.

"Yeah you're about right." Alicia said with a smiling smirk, "But keep in mind, there's gonna be some challenges throughout this season. And our basketball practice, thanks to Coach Regina, will help you get your game up. Because if you haven't known from a while back, she herself played basketball in college. So those drills we been doing in practice - like that Boston Drill, is an example of how it's gonna be when the season starts."

"A'ight then, bruh." Fiona understood, "And where did you get that salad from?" then asked, because earlier Alicia brought a paper bag with a logo titled...

"Wendy's." Alicia answered.

"How'd you do that without getting some food from the line?" Fiona asks.

Knowing how Alicia will explain this, "Principle Maxx bought this for me."

"Wait ...Principle Maxx bought you salad from Wendy's? You must have some good connection wit him or somethin'?"

"Yeah, him being my dad." Alicia answered.

"...Wow. What the hell." Fiona surprised, never knowing Alicia is the daughter of Principle Maxx Eadweald. "I guess that explains why you came to Moebius."

"Yeah. Although I could've went to any other high school, I just decided to come here."

 **"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** the school bell ranged as fourth lunch has ended with class exchanging.

Just in time finishing their lunches, Alicia and Fiona put their finished belongings in the large trash can where the two walked together.

"Talk more of this when practice starts." Alicia said to Fiona.

"A'ight." Fiona agreed.

The two separated going to their assigned classes.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, II**

"Boston Drill lets go. Give me Fiona and Alicia." Coach Regina instructed.

 _'Again with her, Coach?!'_ Fiona thought.

So once again with the same two people, Alicia and Fiona walked on the court as Regina throws the basketball to Alicia to see who will get first possession. Standing at the top of the three-point line, Alicia took three routine dribble before shooting it ...and missed - as Fiona will get the ball first.

(0:10) With Snively managing the game clock, Fiona grabs the ball Alicia shot with and hands it to her. (0:09) With Alicia quickly in her on-ball stance after inbounding the ball, Fiona receives the ball and triple-threats with her right foot towards Alicia before attacking with her left hand. (0:07) However, Alicia followed where Fiona is dribbling at, but Fiona sees her and counters it by stepping back to her left and shoot. (0:04) Alicia contests her shot ...and resulted in a miss.

Alicia grabs the basketball before handing it to Fiona as the two approached back up top where Fiona inbounds it to Alicia. (0:10) Seeing Fiona's on-ball stance parallel straight, Alicia ball fakes with a triple-threat from her right foot forward towards Fiona. (0:06) She saw Fiona easily bite at it as Alicia shoots from downtown ...and makes it.

Alicia 1, Fiona 0

 _"Nice move."_ Fiona said to herself. Which it was without taking a dribble with a ball-fake and a triple-threat at the same time.

(0:10) After getting the ball, Fiona inbounds it to Alicia. (0:09) Seeing three feet of space, dribbling with her left hand is where Alicia hesitates to the left and attacks. (0:07) However, Fiona followed where she went, but Alicia counters her defense by stepping back to her left then hesitating, and later low-crosses to her right as she attacks inside the paint. (0:04) Fiona followed her again as Alicia reaches underneath the basket and quickly right-hand scoops the ball-

(0:01) Rejected by Fiona, and the ball went out-of-bounds. **"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** buzzed the horn from the scoreboard.

Fiona stared at Alicia after that blocked layup before separating. (0:10) Alicia, however, just grabbed the ball and approached back up top where she inbounds the ball to Fiona. (0:09) Seeing three feet of space, Fiona gets in her triple-threat position and slow-crosses to her right hand-

(0:07) Alicia immediately went after that ball and picked Fiona's pocket, where the play stops. "COOKIEEEEES!" Alicia shouted with a smile, which is a surname in basketball when stealing the ball out of the ball-handler's hand.

"Oh my Goood-ugh!" Fiona maddened, grinning after getting her handles taken from 'you-know-who'.

(0:10) Alicia tosses the ball to Fiona so she can inbound. The two lined-up face-to-face as Fiona inbounds the ball to Alicia. (0:09) Alicia receives the ball as she got into a triple-threat position, but noticed Fiona backing away with five feet of space. (0:07) Without second guessing, Alicia shoots from downtown ...and missed.

Happy of the result, Fiona grabs the ball and walks up top.

"Don't get too happy, Freshman." Alicia provoked to Fiona, after seeing her slightly smiling.

"Whatever, ...Scrub." Fiona backfired, after tossing the ball to Alicia for her to inbound.

(0:10) "If I'm a scrub, how come I ripped your ass?" Alicia said to her before inbounding the ball to Fiona.

(0:08) Fiona, after receiving the ball, didn't say anything else as she's focusing on scoring a bucket. (0:07) Unexpected to Fiona, Alicia closes-out onto her for that lockdown defense. (0:05) Without thinking twice, Fiona throws the ball through Alicia's legs-

"Nope!" Alicia shouted after deflecting the basketball with her left hand. "I saw that coming!" before later coming up with the ball.

Fiona heavily sighs after getting schooled again before walking back towards the top three-point line.

Alicia as well approaches back to the top three-point line towards Fiona. "If I'm a scrub, how come I ripped your ass again?" she provoked before tossing the basketball to Fiona.

(0:08) Fiona, after inbound the ball to Alicia, didn't say anything else as she's focused on stopping Alicia. (0:06) Alicia triple-threats by jab-stepping with her left foot to the left seeing Fiona not bite at it, but attacks to the basket dribbling with her left hand. (0:04) However, Fiona is quick to on-ball her direction, but Alicia counters her defense by picking up her dribble pump-faking one time. (0:02) She saw some four feet of space as Alicia shoots from the left elbow of the free-throw line ...and scores.

Alicia 2, Fiona 0

 **"If I'm a scrub, how come I scored on yah!? Huh, tell me?!"** Alicia provoked again at Alicia.

Fiona had no comeback as she just grinned at Alicia, but she does felt a little embarrassed of that move Alicia pulled off. And to make things matter worse, Fiona peeked to the sideline where her nine Lady Bandit teammates snickered at her getting schooled.

 _'She ain't gonna embarrass me again. Not now! Not today! Not ever! **Against me!** '_ Fiona thought. As much as she understands the experience Alicia has playing varsity basketball, Fiona is serious now once again. She will not let Alicia embarrass her again like last time.

Fiona approaches back up top towards Alicia before palming the ball with her right hand and puts the ball at Alicia's chest with force. However...

"Don't even try it, Freshman." Alicia said to her. Who prevented the ball impacted her chest by palming it with her two hands, before snatching it out of Fiona's grasps.

Shocked of that prevention, Fiona didn't say anything as she just backs away from Alicia to on-ball defend her.

(0:10) In her triple-threat position, Alicia grins at Fiona as she left-hand walk-dribbles up towards her and sizes her up by dribbling through the legs twice to the left. (0:06) Alicia hesitates to her left seeing Fiona bite to her direction and hard crosses to her right, fooling Fiona.

 **"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"** awed the nine Lady Bandits.

(0:03) Alicia reaches inside the paint with Fiona trailing as she immediately right-hand scoops the ball towards the rim ...and rattles in converting the layup.

Alicia 3, Fiona 0

Alicia looked at Fiona just for a quick moment, seeing her shaking her head, as she gets concerned. _'I don't understand.'_ she thought as she's walking to the top of the three-point line. _'At tryouts, her defense was good, but here in practice - or probably this drill - she's not guarding me right... Or maybe it's just me beating her, even though she's a newbie.'_

What Alicia mean is, throughout this practice - or most likely this Boston Drill - when it comes to guarding your opponent, Alicia realizes how Fiona is on-ball defending: following where the ball-handler is going from the start by just following the basketball.

 _'I gotta show her how to play man-to-man defense.'_ Alicia thought.

(0:10) The two face-to-faced at the top of the three-point line as Fiona inbounds the ball to Alicia. (0:09) Seeing three feet of space, Alicia triple-threats by jab-stepping forward with her right foot towards Fiona. (0:06) Fiona didn't bite at it as Alicia shoots from downtown with Fiona contesting ...and missed resulting in stoppage of play.

Fiona grabs the ball after it bounced off the rim before tossing it to Alicia. (0:10) The two faced up top as Alicia inbounds the ball to Fiona. (0:09) Receiving the basketball, Fiona walk-dribbles towards Alicia seeing four feet of space. (0:07) Seeing Alicia paralleling to her left, Fiona hard-crosses to her right and immediately pulls up and shoot from the left elbow of the free-throw line ...and in.

"Finally. I scored." Fiona said to herself; but is really struggling guarding Alicia throughout this whole Boston Drill.

Alicia 3, Fiona 1

(0:10) Alicia, after grabbing the basketball, approaches back up top towards Fiona before inbound the ball to her. (0:09) Fiona gets in her triple-threat position seeing Alicia on-balling parallel straight as she crosses through the legs to the right before hesitating, then quickly hard-crosses to the left attacking to the basket. (0:05) However, Alicia on-ball defends her direction, but Fiona sees that and counters it by stepping back three feet to her left before picking up her dribble, shoots ...and makes it again.

Alicia 3, Fiona 2

Alicia, even though she got baked from Fiona's crossover pull-up, was happy (without showing the facial expression) that Fiona scored because she sees how much of a scorer Fiona is.

Grabbing the basketball, (0:10) Alicia approaches back up top towards Fiona before inbounding the ball to her. (0:09) Alicia inbounds the ball to Fiona as she gets in her triple-threat position. (0:08) Seeing three feet of space, Fiona triple-threats by ripping through to her left now dribbling to the basket. (0:06) However, Alicia is there to on-ball her direction as they reached inside the paint. (0:04) Aware of Alicia's defense, Fiona spins to her right and lowered her left shoulder impacting towards Alicia's chest making her off balance. (0:02) Fiona immediately went up with her right hand floating the ball upward towards the rim ...and scores.

 **"HOOOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** as the horn goes off, just in time for Fiona to score.

Alicia 3, Fiona 3; "Three up." she announced to Alicia, after looking at the scoreboard.

But Fiona noticed something wrong by looking at Alicia seeing her ...wincing!? Is Alicia wincing in pain of the impact she felt from Fiona? Whatever possible injury it is, Fiona didn't bother to ask as what's wrong as she just walked back to the top of the three-point line.

"My goodness." Alicia winced, "Did Fiona ...messed up my collarbone?!" Her left collarbone, however, is where she's feeling some pain.

But wait, didn't Fiona lowered her shoulder to Alicia's chest? She did, but due to height differences - Fiona being 5'11" and Alicia 5'4" - Fiona's left shoulder somehow got part of Alicia's left collarbone. Okay, but is it serious? ...That, well, depends.

...Alicia grips her left hand as she starts to move her left arm up high slowly, "Uhhhhhhhnnnngh!" she grunts after feeling a minor sting. "I think, ...I think I'm okay?!"

Coach Regina approaches to Alicia underneath the basket (where Alicia stood there, still), "Alicia. You alright?"

"I... Y-Yeah, ...Coach." she answered, still feeling some minor pain from her left collarbone.

Coach Regina wasn't gonna second-guess herself from Alicia's answer. "Come on. Just step to the sideline." she said.

As much as she hates it, Alicia can only agree to her coach's statement as she walks to the sideline. But wait a minute?! ...

"Uhhhhh... Does this mean I won?" Fiona questioned her head coach. Which is the right question because this Boston Drill is suppose to go to 5.

Coach Regina thought for a moment, "Weeelllllll, ...no. Since you guys are tied by three."

Knowing the score, Fiona didn't bother to inquiry some more as she herself just walked to the sideline ...to meet up with Alicia.

"Next group. Rosy, LaShana; lets go!" Coach Regina instructed as the two stepped on the court.

...Fiona met up with Alicia seeing her sitting down on a bleacher. "Aye you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just now." Alicia answered, moving her left arm slowly to make sure she doesn't feel another harsh stinger on her left collarbone. "Hey lemme ask you something."

"What?" Fiona listens.

"Can you play defense by on-balling your man?" Alicia asked her.

"Uhhhhh... Yeah!" Fiona remarked.

Alicia smirked and got up. "No you can't really." she corrected.

"Whatcha mean?!"

"Simple..." Alicia explains as she got up face-to-face towards Fiona, "When you was guarding me, at times you followed where the ball will be going when I do a hesitation. You're suppose to watch your man's waist to counter the crossover or whatever move.

"Now get in your on-ball stance." Alicia instructed as Fiona did so. She gets in her triple-threat position (without having a basketball) paralleling left explaining, "Now when I rip-through to my left, follow where my right hip is going." Alicia rips-through to her left and saw Fiona shifted to her direction. "Like that."

Excluding Rosy and LaShana, some of their teammates noticed Alicia giving tips to the freshman. And seemed surprised of Alicia's teaching to the raw freshman (Fiona of course).

"Now try looking at my hips of when I attack." Alicia instructed as she and Fiona imaginatively go one-on-one. Still without dribbling the ball, Alicia did some air crossovers before hesitating to her right, then later crossing to her left. As she noticed Fiona blocked her path, "Like that." she said continuing. "Now of course there will be moments where you get baked - like what you did to me from that drill we did. Just make sure you always have your hands out while also looking at your man's hips whenever pulling off a move. Got it?"

Yeah I got it, ...Alicia." Fiona said, mimicking her first name a little.

Alicia smiled with a smirk, "Pfffff! Freshman!" she mocked, making Fiona shake her head with a smiling smirk

...Half of the perimeter players completed the Boston Drill as Coach Regina speaks out another defensive drill. "Now what we're gonna do is a 3-on-3 man defense drill. Give me ...Alicia, Fiona and Rosy, and ...LaShana, Alaina and Myra."

The three Coach Regina called out approached inbounds to half-court. Regina explains, "This 3-on-3 drill, you girls will be able to contest and interface on a man who you girls will be guarding. Alicia and LaShana you two will be at the right corner, Fiona and Alaina you two will be up top at the three-point line, and Rosy and Myra you two will be at the left block."

The girls moved to the spots Regina assigned them at as she later explains how the drill is instructed. Finishing teaching it with Alicia, Fiona and Rosy on defense in orange jerseys and LaShana, Alaina and Myra are on offense in black jerseys, Regina later brought out a basketball and stands at the right wing. Regina explains, "Throughout this drill, I will be handling the ball as this is all about off-ball denying. This is the example of never let your man get past you from behind or in front of you. Everyone of you must communicate to one another throughout this drill. And you Alicia will be the quarterback for the perimeter. Now lets get it started... **(*whistle blued*)**."

Regina blued the whistle dribbling with her right hand at the right wing as movement takes place: Alicia and LaShana going from right block to right corner, Fiona and Alaina standing at the top three-point line, and Rosy zoning towards Myra inside the paint.

"DENY! DENY! DENY! ..." Alicia and Rosy shouted, with Fiona not knowing.

 **"Interchange!"** Regina shouted.

From the paint to the top three-point line, Rosy with LaShana and Fiona with Alaina exchanged places as Fiona splits between Rosy and LaShana before off-ball denying Alaina with Rosy and LaShana now at the top three-point line.

"DENY! DENY! DENY! ..." Alicia and Rosy shouted.

 **"Interchange!** ** **Interchange!** " **Regina shouted.

Same sides were switched again, as Coach Regina passes the ball to the top three-point line where Alaina caught the ball.

"Now Fiona," Coach Regina explains to her, "I saw you being late going towards Alain. You can't do that being late or lazy rotating to where your man is going. Let's do it again..."

The six Lady Bandits got set again at the spots they rotated at before **(*whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blued her whistle as the drill begins again.

"DENY! DENY! DENY! ..." Alicia shouted.

"BALL! BALL! BALL! ..." Rosy shouted.

"Fiona, I don't hear you communicating!" Coach Regina shouted.

Not knowing how to say it but this, "Uh... BALL! ...BALL! BALL!"

 **"Interchange!** ** **Interchange!** " **Regina shouted.

Sides were switched once again as Coach Regina sees Team Orange (defense) sticking their man on Team Black (offense) while off-ball denying.

 **"Interchange!** ** **Interchange!** " **Regina shouted.

Sides were switched once again as Coach Regina passes the ball out to the right corner towards LaShana ...but it is deflected by Alicia. But Regina did that on purpose as she got the ball back.

"Good job. Good job. Lets switch sides now: Team Black on defense and Team Orange on offense." Regina instructed.

The two teams switched sides as Alicia, Fiona and Rosy of Team Orange are now on offense and LaShana, Alaina and Myra of Team Black are now on offense. Coach Regina lets the girls get set. "Lets go!"

"DENY! DENY! DENY! ..." LaShana shouted.

"BALL! BALL! BALL! ..." Myra shouted.

"BALL! BALL! BALL! ..." Alaina shouted.

While on offense, Fiona - with LaShana off-ball denying - sees how LaShana, Myra and Alaina are communicating and shouting in this drill.

 **"Interchange! Lets go, i** ** **nterchange!** " **Regina shouted.

Sides were switched as Coach Regina sees her players still off-ball denying. **"Interchange!** ** **Interchange!** " **Regina shouted, before purposely passing out to Fiona ...only to have LaShana deflect the pass.

"Good job. Good job. Now lets switch players. New group, come on." Regina instructed.

Briana, Buns, and Bella came in as Alicia, Fiona and Rosy step off the court. Watching the drill still, Fiona sees how the girls were off-ball denying and how to avoid bumping into someone; but is more surprised of how they were talking and communicating.

Twenty minutes of completing the 3-on-3 man defense drill, Coach Regina pulls up another drill. "Next one we got is gonna be a 4-on-5 drill called: 4-5 Shell. The first four will be Rosy, LaShana, Alicia, and Fiona. And the five will be Alexis, Myra, Alaina, Bella, and Khloe. The four I called will be Black and the five I called will be Orange."

With some of the girls switching jersey colors, the nine Lady Bandits that were called walked on the half-court Coach Regina is at. Regina instructs, "Now Team Black you guys are the defense, and Team Orange y'all are the offense. This drill is all about how to close-out to the player who has the ball, as well of being aware from the back side. Like this..."

Coach Regina hands the ball to Alicia telling her to roll it to the top three-point line towards Bella. "When the ball goes towards Bella up top, Alicia you will be closing-out towards her. Same thing when the ball goes to the right and left wing, including the corner. Pass it there, Bella."

Bella did as instructed passing the ball to the left corner towards Myra with some rotation from Team Black with LaShana walking towards her. "Now here is where things get challenging." Coach Regina teaches, "When the ball is at the corner spot, the back side of where you're at Fiona is you having to ball-you-man between Alexis at the right corner and Khloe at the right wing. Myra throw it to ...Khloe; Fiona don't do nothing."

Did as instructed, Myra cross-court passes it to Khloe at the right wing with Fiona, as told, not rotating. "Now Fiona," Coach Regina teaches, "previously you were aware of the two people towards your left side. But when the ball is crossed-court to the wing, eight times out of ten a perimeter player like you would go for the interception if it was lobbed. However, you have to _not only_ be aware of the two people there, you have to be discipline of where one of your teammate will rotate. Because if you gamble of going towards the ball at the right wing (*she motions Fiona to walk towards Khloe*), a player like Khloe will kick it out to Alexis, and she will either shoot or drive to the basket with a chance of hope with one of your teammates rotating. Understood?"

With Alexis passing the ball back up top towards Bella, Fiona nods as Coach Regina gives one last information. "Now Team Orange, I want you guys to just pass the ball; do not penetrate. And Team Black, I wanna here some talking and communication, including you Fiona."

"Really!?" Fiona whispered to herself.

"Lets go **(*whistle blued*)**."

"BALL, BALL, BALL; DENY, DENY, DENY! BALL, BALL, BALL; DENY, DENY, DENY! ..." is what Team Black and Fiona as well are communicating while rotating with some ball movement from Team Orange.

"Right wing, Myra! Right wing!" Coach Regina shouted.

Myra over-head passes the ball to Khole to the right wing where Fiona faultily closes out on her. (*Whistle blued*) But Coach Regina blued her whistle stopping the drill as she approaches to Fiona. "Now ...show me what you did." she calmly asked.

Fiona showed how she closed out onto Khole: standing straight up with her arms up high.

"That's not how you do it." Coach Regina said to Fiona as she gets behind her before instructing, "(*Softly pushes her down*) You bend your knees like how we did that on-ball drill, (*grabs her left wrist*) and have one of your hands up with your other hand - your right hand - preventing a crossover. That's how you're suppose to do it _correctly_."

Coach Regina walks away from Fiona. "Now that right there is strike one of the mistake you did. Instead of three strikes, your second strike will be running suicides five times while dribbling the ball at the sideline. Lets do it again. And I want you to close out correctly, Fiona."

Fiona rolled her eyes that didn't caught Coach Regina by surprise, because she aspect that to happen from one of her players when annoyed and/or frustrated.

 **(*Whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blued her whistle as the 4-5 Shell drill resumes.

"BALL, BALL, BALL; DENY, DENY, DENY! BALL, BALL, BALL; DENY, DENY, DENY! ..." is what Team Black and Fiona as well are communicating while rotating with some ball movement from Team Orange. However...

"Fiona, I don't hear you!" Coach Regina shouted.

"Ugghhhhhh! ... BALL, BALL, BALL; DENY, DENY, DENY!" Fiona shouted, while continuing the drill.

With the ball at the left wing with Rosy closing out, Alaina cross-court passes it to Alexis at the right corner. Alexis catches it with ease as Fiona closes out towards her. **(*Whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blew her whistle stopping the drill again.

 _"I knew it."_ Alicia whispers to herself after seeing Fiona - yes, **Fiona** \- messed up again.

"What did I do now, Coach?!" Fiona whined.

Coach Regina walks towards Fiona again, "Simple, ...I saw you looking at the ball after Alexis caught it before closing out towards her. That is a symbol of laziness to the offense. That was strike two, so get to the sideline; Brianna get in for her."

Fiona rolls her eyes again after walking to the sidelines, with Brianna replacing her, having her back on the wall. "What the fuck!" she maddened in frustration.

"Watch your mouth! **And stop rollin' your damn eyes at me!** " Coach Regina shouted at Fiona.

Fiona impertinently grinned and shrugged at her coach with Regina seeing it, and again, with no surprise at all. Usually some coaches would kicked the player out of the gym, or off the team, because of the blatant attitude showed multiple times. Coach Regina, however, sees it differently from Fiona.

"Hey Colin, do the drill for me." Coach Regina said to him.

Doing so, Coach Snively monitors the 4-5 Shell drill (as he lets it resumes) as Coach Regina grabs a basketball out of the carrying ball bag before walking towards Fiona. "When practice is over, you and me have a talk inside the locker room after everyone leaves." she said at Fiona's face before handing the ball to her.

 _'Whatever.'_ Fiona brazenly thought.

Coach Regina walks to the right side of where Fiona is at. "Now like I said to you, you're doing suicides five times while dribbling the ball... Go."

Already knowing how this drill goes, Fiona sprint-dribbles from free-throw line back to baseline, half-court line back to baseline, free-throw line up court back to baseline down court, and baseline up court back to baseline back court - where all that counted as 1 of where she started from.

 _'Why does Coach pick on me so much.'_ Fiona thought, _'The hell have I ever done to you. I just got on the team and you're already doin' some bullshit at it. Uggghhhhh, I can't stand her ass. Bitch always bossin' and shit at me! **Get the fuck on, dammit! Pick on Alicia, or somebody and not me!** Fuck, I just **got** on the team... Uggghhhhh...'_

Fiona remembers of Alicia stating of how Regina will coach the team, but she never thought that it would be this hard to 'perfect' and assignment. Because Coach Regina wants the drill somehow to be flawless from Fiona's perspective, and all she has been doing is messing up. Sure everybody makes mistakes, but there are at times when something has to be done perfect, but it intentionally leads to negativity throughout the process if not solved.

"Come on. Come on. Hurry it up." Coach Regina carried on towards Fiona.

 _'I've had it.'_ Fiona thought, who's currently on her third attempt, _'I'm done. I'm fuckin' done! Period!'_ But what did she mean of 'being done'? Being done with this-

No! No! No! That's way, way, _way_ too early to think about 'that'.

...Fiona is on her fourth suicide attempt towards the far free-throw line as ran back and forth from instructed line to line. She sprinted back to the baseline where she started and spiked the ball high. "There (*HUFF, HUFF, HUFF*)! Happy, (*HUFF*) Coach (*HUFF, HUFF, HUFF*)?!" she maddened.

Coach Regina let that rude tone of hers slide as she said, "Yes... And next time," Fiona waits for some blatant quote from Regina where she would take it nonetheless. However, "Be discipline." is what Regina _actually_ quoted.

Fiona watches her coach watch her girls continuing the 4-5 Shell drill, as she remains shocked from those last words from Regina.

"What do you mean, be discipline?" Fiona said to herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coach Regina sounded off, "One, two, three-"

"LADY BANDITS!" the girls shouted as they are jogging to their locker room.

They did so getting their stuff together while double-checking their belongings. Just like what Fiona is doing ...in a rush so she won't encounter with...

"Make sure you double-check your stuff! And remember, practice is the same time next week. So stay out of trouble throughout the weekend." said a 'female' coach.

 _"Dammit Regina!"_ Fiona whispered to herself. Originally, she wanted to pack her stuff very quickly to bail out of conversing with her coach in the locker room. Well, that plot went out of the window. So without no choice, Fiona waits until everyone of her teammates leaves ...and they did with Regina seeing it.

"Fiona. Have a seat facing me." Regina instructed.

Hate to do it but did so, Fiona sat on a bench s the two sat at separate locker room benches face-to-face.

Regina asks, "Now be real with me... Is anything wrong with you from your surroundings?"

After looking at her face, Fiona immediately dipped her head down. _"There's nothing wrong with me."_ she said quietly.

"Speak louder!" Regina commanded.

 **"There's nothing wrong with me!"** Fiona answered loud.

"Then why are you yellin'?"

"Cus you be buggin' me ever since I got on the team, Coach! Like I'm your slave or somethin'! There I said it! Damn! Can I go now?!" Fiona asks as she got up grabbing her backpack.

"Hell! No! Sit down." Regina commanded.

Fiona sighs as she sits back down.

"Now Fiona. I'm a coach. I'm suppose to pick on a player who didn't do their job." Regina confessed.

"But why me all the time?!" Fiona asks.

"To make you get better!" Regina answered continuing, "Me being white, I will never let any black person - male or female, like you, be my slave. Nor would I hate on any other race. That's stupid to me, coming from a coach myself. My job as a basketball coach, is to make you and the ten Lady Bandits better. And trust me, before you got on this team, I was gettin' on _them_ when they messed up. Go ask Alicia!

"But the only reason you're mad is that you haven't been challenged by anyone until now."

"Whatchu talmbout?!" Fiona asked.

"You always loosing to Alicia in that Boston Drill - number one. Number two: those drills I instructed, I had to challenge you to see if you're up to it. That's why you're mad because you haven't been challenged by anyone until now." Regina said. "...How old are you, just asking?"

"F... Fifteen. Why?" Fiona said

Regina nods before continuing, "...In life like basketball, there are gonna be obstacles coming in your way. And 'downhill' or 'uphill' are the only two options you're gonna have to make. But the biggest slap in the face is downhill. Why? Because if you go downhill, you're gonna be nothing for the rest of your life. Like if you are living in a broken-down project homes somewhere with no food to eat with no A/C - same thing when living in a shelter, where homeless people have to sleep there for three days before exchanging more homeless citizens to get the old ones out. Because outside in the real world - yes I said it, _real world_ , everything is not fun and games with cake and ice cream included. You're not gonna get everything that you wanted, because those accolades that were listed had to be earned by yourself. Not from somebody else. And it can also be very tough out there - with you being black, that you probably already know. And listen, I don't care how tough you are, Fiona. Folks out in those streets will beat ya 'till you can't get up anymore.

"...And I can tell you this right now. You at a stage where you want to quit. Quit playing basketball for this team. Because while you were grinning at me of all those times I were _picking_ on you and stuff, I looked in your eyes and you wanted to quit."

 _'How did she figured that out?'_ Fiona thought. Which was the idea she had in mind - quitting this basketball team.

"I'm telling you right now, that's a bad decision for you if you ever thought of it." Regina continued, "Because if you quit now, judging by your attitude I saw you're probably not gonna be doing anything when asked from some teachers or staff members."

Fiona is now shocked of these words coming from the young coach.

"You're gonna be half-assing around in this school where you will be failing all the requirements you were assigned, all by doing things _your way_. Which where will lead to you dropping out of high school. And what else will you be doing if you ever dropped out of high school?" Regina asked her.

"... ... ..." No respond from Fiona.

"You're gonna be out in the streets, thrivin' and survivin'. And what I'm about to say to you isn't me trying to upset you nor a black or white thing... You out there in those streets trying to make money by being some hooker, or drug dealer that leads to crazy men beating you up and police officers, of all personas as of now, arresting you for no reason or _for_ a reason. Most notably death. People of all races can die in these streets - just like in the southside of Chicago, it can also happen here in Atlanta with people getting shot and killed." Regina answered.

 _'Wow. Just, ...just. Wow'_ Fiona thought, feeling numb of all this. Leading for no words to say from all Regina explained.

Regina sighs after finishing her story of the real world. She later got up sitting next to Fiona where the two face-to-faced, "All I'm saying is: don't be a failure, be a winner." she said wrapping her arm around Fiona's shoulders. "Even when you failed at something, just be proud of what you did. All I want from you is to be successful in life. Because I want you to be the best person you can be, while giving back to others who want to achieve their big dreams.

"You got lots of stuff to prove. All you have to do is just put your mind into it of what you want to be in life. If it's being a Doctor, Lawyer, Teacher, or anything. Just don't go into the negative part that will lead you to a bad risk of every other individuals out there. ...Understand?" she asks.

"... ... Y-...Yeah, ...Coach." Fiona said.

Regina smiled before hugging her. Being shocked of that, Fiona could only hug her back a little before the two broke away.

"I'll see you next week on Monday. Same time, 3:45 in the afternoon." Regina said.

Fiona nods as Regina is about to walk into her office until, "Hey Coach,"

"What?" Regina listens.

"...Can you, ...can you give me a ride home?" Fiona asked, knowing around 6 o'clock on Friday Hannah is working until tomorrow morning.

Without thinking twice, "Yeah. Where to?" Regina asks.

"Anarchy Homes."

...Fiona waited on her coach to get her stuff ready as the two walked out of the office ...until meeting someone they know. Rosy Lorelei.

"Rosy, get your nosy-self outta here!" Regina commanded with a smirk.

Rosy didn't think twice as she left the locker room area.

"Is she always like that, Coach?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah... When spying on the opposing team drawing a play." Regina answered. Remembering one play reminiscing Rosy's sneaky player profile...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Around the summertime with the Moebius Lady Bandits playing summer basketball against local high schools, it was around the third quarter during a dead ball where Rosy, being in the game, sees a team staring to huddle. Sneaky of this plot, she got behind a 5'5" point guard hearing words of what to do next.

"What is Rosy doing?" Coach Regina asked herself.

After the break of the huddle from the opposing team, they lined up from the baseline where the small forward will inbound. Rosy is guarding the point guard as she receives the ball and dribbles to the middle of the half-court.

The point guard called a play as Rosy knowingly sees a pick coming from her left. Rosy follows where the point guard is dribbling as she go around the screen on-balling towards the ball-handler, and easily picked her pocket.

Rosy controlled the handle of the basketball as she takes off down court finishing with a safe two-hand jam.

"I guess that's what Rosy heard, sneaking in from the huddle." Regina said smiling.

* * *

...Out at night is where Regina and Fiona exited out of the building where they entered inside the 2012 Chevrolet Impala.

"Nice car." Fiona commented, while putting her backpack in the backseat, seeing some fresh, clean interiors from the inside and outside.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"It's better than my Mom's car." Fiona added, talking about that 1998 Nissan Altima where the design and interiors are old school back in the day.

Regina heard that but let that slide, knowing better. Anyway, the two enter inside the car where Regina starts the car and exits out of the parking-lot. Regina plays a old-new school song from her stereo that Fiona is very familiar in...

 _We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')  
_ _Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')  
_ _Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)  
_ _(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
_ _They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')  
_ _Eyes be so low from there chiefin (chiefin)  
_ _I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')  
_ _A rude boy that's good to me, with street credibility_

 _If his status ain't hood  
_ _I ain't checkin' for him  
_ _Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
_ _I need a soldier  
_ _That ain't scared to stand up for me  
_ _Known to carry big things  
_ _If you know what I mean  
_ _If his status ain't hood  
_ _I ain't checkin' for him  
_ _Betta be street if he looking at me  
_ _I need a soldier  
_ _That ain't scared to stand up for me  
_ _Gotta know to get dough  
_ _And he betta be street_

 _'She listens to **that song** from Destiny's Child?'_ Fiona thought, knowing that song from those exact artists.

Regina lowered the volume a little. "Where's it at?" she ask Fiona.

Fiona gave her the direction (which is the westside of where Anarchy Homes' located) as she continues listening to the song she knows.

 _I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_  
 _They want to take care of me (Where they at)_  
 _I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_  
 _Don't mind takin one for me (Where they at)_  
 _I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_  
 _They want to spend that on me (Where they at)_  
 _I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_  
 _Wouldn't mind puttin' that on me (Where they at)_

 _Hey, see cash money is a army_  
 _I'm walking with purple hearts on me_  
 _You talking to the sergeant_  
 _Body marked up like the subway in Harlem_  
 _Call him, Weezy F. baby, please say the baby_  
 _If you don't see me on the block I ain't trying to hide_  
 _I blend in wit the hood, I'm camouflage_  
 _Bandanna tied, so mommy join my troop_  
 _Now every time she hear my name she salute!_

 _I like them boys over there they looking strong tonight (strong tonight)_  
 _Just might give one the phone tonight (phone tonight)_  
 _Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (zone tonight)_  
 _He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)_  
 _Ooh he looking good and he talking right (talking right)_  
 _He the type that might change my life (Change my life)_  
 _Every time he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)_  
 _(That one may be the one tonight)_

While driving, Regina notices Fiona digging the song she's playing. _'Heh. Not surprised.'_ she thought with a smiling smirk. She later parked at the side of the road towards Anarchy Homes. "We're here. You can stop enjoying the song now."

Fiona smirked as she exits out of the car. "Bye Coach." she waved.

Regina waved back watching her walk to her apartment. Including seeing other recreational activities going on around the apartment complex. Seeing some people smoking - most likely marijuana or cigarettes, hanging out around porches, kids running around everywhere, along with some loud gangsta rap music playing (which Regina doesn't mind). Seeing all this, she remembers talking to Fiona about living in a broken-down project home with some stuff added in.

"Wow." Regina spoke, "Just when I said broke-down project home, Fiona lives in one. ...Hey I, uh, could be wrong depending on the atmosphere inside, but that's none of my business."

Regina snapped out of the sight of activities going on in Anarchy Homes as she starts to head home.

"Stay strong Fiona. Stay strong, ...and hopefully stay on the team, too."

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Well! Here's chapter 6 of A Help on Defense.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, including the song 'Soldier' by Destiny's Child if anyone noticed it.**

 **:D**

 **Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

 **Until then SelfMadeHooper is out.**

* * *

 **PS: For those who favored/followed Basketball Upbringings, that story will be on hold for now. Because this and Teammates Forever are being worked on for future chapters soon to come.**


	7. Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, III

(Fiona's POV)

"(*Opening the back door*) Thank God she left it open." I said after entering inside my apartment alone. Sometimes my mom would leave it lock because at times she would go to work leaving me outside, and I had to stay in someone's apartment like Scourge's.

I went straight to my room putting my stuff to the side before sitting on my bed. And boy, that talk I had with Coach...

 _"...The only reason you're mad is that you haven't been challenged by anyone until now... Those drills I instructed, I had to challenge you to see if you're up to it. That's why you're mad because you haven't been challenged by anyone until now."_

Man. All this time I thought she was picking on me. But she was actually 'challenging' me. That's crazy. All I have been doin' is fuckin' up almost every drill we be doing, but really Regina was challenging me. Hey, I know for sho' Myra didn't tell me that I was gonna be challenged. Even though we be playin' one-on-one after I got my skills up.

 _"And I can tell you this right now. You at a stage where you want to quit. Quit playing basketball for this team... Because if you quit now, ...you're probably not gonna be doing anything when asked from some teachers or staff members... You're gonna be half-assing around in this school where you will be failing all the requirements you were assigned, all by doing things your way. Which where will lead to you dropping out of high school."_

Now that I thought about it, if I wuda quit playin' for them, I would have been out in the streets. Man, Coach was right. I do not wanna be locked up again. And my mom wouldn't even give a shit because whenever I get caught, she'll just say noting to me by sayin' 'Did you learn your lesson?' That same statement after she picked me from YDC, that's all she be saying.

 _"In life like basketball, there are gonna be obstacles coming in your way. And 'downhill' or 'uphill' are the only two options you're gonna have to make. But the biggest slap in the face is downhill. Why? Because if you go downhill, you're gonna be nothing for the rest of your life. Like if you are living in a broken-down project homes somewhere with no food to eat with no A/C - same thing when living in a shelter, where homeless people have to sleep there for three days before exchanging more homeless citizens to get the old ones out."_

And Regina was giving life lessons. Hearing all those froze me for a moment, and some of the stuff she was sayin' I get. I was mad of the part 'living in a project house', because I currently live in one. Ask my mom, Okay?

 _"Because outside in the real world - yes I said it, real world, everything is not fun and games with cake and ice cream included. You're not gonna get everything that you wanted, because those accolades that were listed had to be earned by yourself. Not from somebody else. And it can also be very tough out there - with you being black, that you probably already know. And listen, I don't care how tough you are, Fiona. Folks out in those streets will beat ya 'till you can't get up anymore."_

Yeah Coach, I've been in plenty of fights you don't know about. So I get that. Along with not having anything special given to me.

 _3 Hours Later..._

I took a nap since ...I don't have any homework. Looking at the time on my phone around ...9 o'clock, I grabbed my basketball (that same Spalding NBA Outdoor ball I found) and headed straight to the court to hoop. Good thing no one is hoopin' since I don't feel like playing.

(Normal POV)

10 o'clock at night is Fiona still shadow hooping by herself, working on some dribble moves she can perfect including imagining how her defender is playing resulting with some various shots and layups/dunks made.

"Lets see if I can pull off this move." Fiona said to herself.

She walks up top towards the imaginary half-court line - because Anarchy Homes' basketball court doesn't have line markers - imagining a move she saw from Alicia a while back...

* * *

Fiona and Alicia were messing around before practice would start. The two were playing one-on-one from the baseline where Alicia, having the basketball, scissor-crosses through-the-legs left and right. Fiona, on-balling her, sees her hesitating to her right as she follows her direction. However, Alicia sees that and snatch-back low-crosses to her left hand stunning Fiona.

"Gotcha!" Alicia smiled.

Fiona smirked, "Yeah. You did. Hehe." she said.

The two Lady Bandits each dapped as they continue to have fun.

* * *

"She crossed through-the-legs to her left," Fiona remembers, "then to her right. And pulls it back fast." As she reminiscing the move Alicia did to her by practicing it before pulling it off in live action.

"I got it now."

Fiona re-positions herself back to the imaginary half-court line to start off. Dribbling with her left hand walking towards the top imaginary three-point line, she scissor-crosses right to left before hesitating to her left, and snatch-back low-crosses to her right-

Oh no, she lost the handle as the ball trails out-of-bounds to the grass towards the right baseline.

Angry of that by shaking her head, Fiona went after the ball picking it up before going back to the imaginary half-court line to start over again. Doing the same thing, she dribbles with her left hand walking towards the top imaginary three-point line, she scissor-crosses right to left before hesitating to her left, and snatch-back low-crosses to her right-

Fiona lost it again. "Oh my GOOOOOOOD-UGH!" she maddened, seeing the basketball trailing to the same spot since last time.

She went after the ball again picking it up before approaching back, once again, to the imaginary half-court line to start over.

"I gotta get this right." Fiona said to herself. She dribbles with her left hand walking towards the top imaginary three-point line, she scissor-crosses right to left before hesitating to her left, and snatch-back low-crosses to her right-

Fiona lost it again, three times now. "Why do I keep LOOSING IT?! DAMN!" she angered, as the basketball went out-of-bounds to the same spot.

And once again, she went after the ball again picking it up before approaching back, once again, to the imaginary half-court line to start over. But before she would restart the dribble move, she practiced it before noticing something - getting very low and crossover to her right hand.

"I guess if I get low, it will work." Fiona said to herself.

Standing at the imaginary half-court line, Fiona re-positions herself before starting the drill. She dribbles with her left hand walking towards the top imaginary three-point line, she scissor-crosses right to left before hesitating to her left, and snatch-back low-crosses to her right hand **perfectly**.

"There we go." Fiona satisfied herself, "Just get low to complete it."

Before completing the crossover to her right hand, Fiona wasn't as low as she could've pulled it off. When she saw Alicia did it perfectly, Alicia being 5'4" was barely low after pulling it off. Fiona thought being slightly low would be able to perfect it, but being 5'11" was almost hard to do it for her.

...Fiona kept on practicing that move where she got it down to perfection, while also pulling off some shots off the dribble including driving to the basket finishing with either a layup or safety dunk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _(Monday, October 21)_

The new week arrived Monday morning as Fiona enters inside the cafeteria as the luncheon are serving some breakfast. Eating breakfast from home, Fiona enters lunch line 2 of 2 - since line three is close every morning - where she received a ham-&-cheese bagel, small carton orange juice, and a blueberry muffing. She exits out of the line after swiping her school ID card before sitting on a chair close to an wall where she ate her breakfast.

"Aye Fiona..."

Fiona looked to her left seeing ...Coach Regina.

"You're doing alright so far?" Regina asked smiling.

"Ummm... Y-Y-Yeah?!" Fiona answered, surprised seeing Regina this early in the morning.

Regina grabs a chair from an empty table to sit next to Fiona. "You sure, sounds like you had stuff in your mind?"

Fiona sighs, "I said I'm fine Coach. Why you're sitting next to me anyway, can I just have some alone time bruh?" she said.

"I know what you said. I was just making sure are you doing okay. That's all." Regina said, then quickly remembers a plot she will admit to Fiona. "Hey listen..."

Fiona listens as Regina speaks, "The part of what I said 'living in a broke-down project home', I'm sorry about that. I, uh, ...didn't know ...you actually live ...in one."

Fiona looked at her coach with a blank face. "Really?" she said snickering, "What chu know 'bout folks livin' in the projects?"

"Is it because I'm white?" Regina imbecilically asked.

"...Wha- What?" Fiona stuttered, shocked of not seeing 'that' coming.

"You said that because me being white, what the heck do I know about black people living in the projects. Because you probably think white people like me don't care about the rugged urban environment going on, and they got no sense of character." Regina stated. "I mean, didn't you hear me played Destiny's Child a while back, where those three former members are black?!"

Well... That caught Fiona by surprise! "A'ight, ya got me Coach." she admit, giving up.

Regina smiled before changing subjects. "Now as I said earlier... I'm sorry of me saying living in a project home, not knowing the fact you live in one. However, keep this in mind, I don't know the atmosphere going on inside there between you and your parent - or _parents._ But if you ever need something, my office is open. Okay?"

"...O-Okay." Fiona said, seeing Regina nod before leaving her seat to monitor the cafeteria. "Hey..."

Regina turns around towards Fiona.

"What time's practice again?" she asked smirking.

Smiling realized Fiona made the right choice, "3:45. And don't be late." Regina reminded.

"A'ight." Fiona nodded.

She and Fiona departed for now as Regina resumes to monitor the cafeteria.

 **"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!"** the school bell ranged as class will soon began.

Just like all students/student-athletes, Fiona grabs her backpack and heads to her 1st period class.

"Hey!"

Fiona turns around towards ...Coach Regina. "Don't get in trouble as well." she informed her.

Fiona smirked and heads to class with Regina taking it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Freshman Year: Basketball Practice, III**

Into the new month of November 4th, two weeks into practice Fiona was able to understand almost every defensive drill to compete in. When it comes to 'messing up', Fiona was able to take the blame, something she never thought she would do throughout these practices since joining the varsity team. She may have some defense in her raw arsenal, but these defensive drills Coach Regina came up with made it, at first, hard for her, but it turned out better.

And speaking of two weeks into practice...

"Now... Throughout these two weeks of practice we all did, you girls all adjusted of the defensive drills I've came up with and most of y'all did good." Coach Regina stated as the Lady Bandits huddled around the center-circle, "And that's okay. Because defense is _very important_ for this team... Now, just as I promised from the first day of practice - we will _now_ work on our offense."

The Lady Bandits all have a sign of relief of themselves, as they finally get the chance to show their offensive reputare.

"But..." Coach Regina confront, "just because I say that, doesn't mean I won't be surprised by y'all talent. Because the defense will take place throughout this process... Now then, Team Black will be: Alicia, Buns and Rosy, and Team Orange will be: Fiona, Brianna, and LaShana."

With some reversing colored jerseys, the six players - three each separately - walked to the half-court Coach Regina pointed towards with the five remaining Lady Bandits stepping to the sideline.

"Now this assignment is _very_ simple," Coach Regina instructed, "a three-on-three pickup drill to six. The three-point line count as twos and inside it are ones. Me and Colin will referee some fouls, travels, and out-of-bounds markers. Shoot for first ball."

Coach Regina tosses the ball towards Rosy as she receives it and approaches to the top of the three-point line. She takes three dribbles before shooting with her right dominant hand ...and makes it - as Team Black will get the ball first.

Two teams each choose who they're gonna guard: Alicia and Fiona (most likely), Rosy and LaShana, and Buns and Brianna. Rosy will be inbounding from the half-court line marker as she inbounds the ball to Alicia, as this drill begins...

At the right side of the half-court is where Alicia received the basketball before dribbling towards Fiona at the right outside wing. She peeked left seeing Buns coming to set the pick on Fiona's right. Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia slowly crosses left to the pick as Fiona sees that and goes underneath the pick. Alicia dribbles to the top three-point line with Fiona on-balling towards her along with good pick-&-roll defense played out; she in-&-outs towards Fiona to the left before hard-crossing to her right. Alicia picked up her dribble and shoots with Fiona contesting ...and missed.

The ball rattles off the left side of the rim as Brianna gets the rebound before passing it out to Fiona. Fiona receives the basketball and carefully - aware Alicia's defensive prowess - dribbles out to the top three-point line.

Fiona, with Alicia on-balling three feet away, scans around half-court until seeing Brianna posting up Buns inside the paint. She lobs the ball to Brianna as she receives it.

After catching the basketball, Brianna immediately pivots to her left and jump-hooks shooting from her left hand; Buns contest with her two hands as Brianna's hook shot ...goes in.

Team Black 0, Team Orange 1

Fiona received the ball back from Buns as she approaches to the half-court line as the inbounder, before inbounding it to LaShana.

At the middle of the half-court is where LaShana received the basketball as she dribbles upward towards the top three-point line. With Rosy on-balling three feet away while dribbling with her left hand, LaShana hesitates to her left and attacks to the basket. However, Rosy - being a lock-down perimeter defender - defended her direction stopping LaShana's dribble-drive. LaShana picked up her dribble and pump-fakes, but no avail from Rosy as she turns around passing the ball out to Fiona.

At the top three-point line is where Fiona received the ball with Alicia on-balling three feet away. But later saw LaShana posting up Rosy at the left block as Fiona lobs the ball back to her.

LaShana received the ball and immediately attack the basket inside the paint. Rosy and Buns came inside there to sandwiched LaShana as she immediately passes it out to Brianna-

Alicia picks it off and attacks to the paint attempting a right-handed floater ...and scores.

"How did she know where the ball was goin'?" Fiona asked herself, amazed of Alicia's defensive awareness.

Nice awareness by Alicia. At times whenever a player gambles on a steal, they leave their man open - like what Alicia did to Fiona. But Alicia was able to get the steal, and the rest was history.

Team Black 1, Team Orange 1

Alicia received the basketball from Buns before going to the half-court line to be the inbounder. She inbounds the ball to Buns at the right side of the court. Buns receives it before passing the ball back to Alicia after stepping inbounds.

At the middle of the half-court is where Alicia is at with Fiona on-balling three feet away. She later motions Buns to set a pick on Fiona's left side.

"Pick left. Pick left." Brianna warned Fiona, letting her know.

In the triple-threat position, Alicia sees Fiona paralleling to her left where Buns set the pick, and Brianna three feet behind Buns. Alicia triple-threats by jab-stepping with her right foot towards Fiona but no avail recognizing Fiona and Brianna are lurking. So Alicia left-hand dribbles towards Rosy and passes the ball to her.

At the left wing outside the perimeter is where Rosy received the ball with LaShana on-balling three feet away. But momentarily, she saw Alicia cutting to the basket with Fiona following, as Rosy immediately passes it to her. Alicia catches the ball inside the paint, pump-fakes getting Fiona air-borne, ducks under taking a dribble, and scores with a right-hand layup.

Team Black 2, Team Orange 1

Now here's how Alicia slashed to the basket... After giving the ball up to Rosy, Alicia acted of going to set a pick on LaShana, which fooled Fiona from that scenario. Alicia cuts to the basket with Rosy seeing that, and the rest was history. Good communication from Alicia and Rosy as Fiona will soon get her defensive awareness upgraded in the time being.

...Alicia throws the ball to Buns as she walks up to the half-court line to be the inbounder. She inbounds it to Rosy where she gave it to Alicia.

At the middle of the half-court is where Alicia has the ball with Fiona on-balling four feet. Alicia later recognizes Fiona slowly stepping up as she waited while low-dribbling with her left hand.

Alicia sees her coming centimeters closer. _'Got her.'_ she thought. Still low-dribbling with her left hand, she throws the ball underneath Fiona's legs-

"Nope!" Fiona shouted, as she deflected it with her left arm and easily comes up with the basketball.

Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona attacks to the basket. However, Alicia on-ball defends her direction, but Fiona counters that going behind her back to her right still attacking to the basket. Fiona feels Alicia's defensive presence from her left as she lowers her left shoulder towards Alicia's chest before going up with her right hand floating the ball towards the rim ...and scores.

 _'My goodness.'_ Alicia thought, _'Always be shoving people!'_ Suggesting that Fiona at times shoving the defender while driving to the basket.

Team Black 2, Team Orange 2

Fiona grabs the basketball she scored with and tosses it to her teammate LaShana. LaShana approaches to the half-court line inbounding the basketball to Fiona before later giving the ball back to LaShana.

With Fiona (and Alicia) going to the far left corner and Brianna (and Buns) going towards the left free-throw line elbow, LaShana is at the middle of the half-court line with Rosy on-balling four feet away. She motions Brianna to set a pick on Rosy's left side with Buns letting her know. Dribbling with her left hand, LaShana dribbles to her right hand before going to the pick. Seeing her going towards the right baseline, Buns picked up LaShana on-balling three feet apart, as LaShana sees the switched and immediately attacks towards Buns. Buns on-ball defends on LaShana's left hip towards the right corner, but LaShana got off on her on-ball awareness as she attacks to the basket.

Seeing Alicia zonig to the paint with Rosy coming to the paint, LaShana passes the ball out to Fiona at the left outside wing. Fiona receives the basketball and immediately attacks to the basket. Rosy steps in towards Fiona; Fiona goes up towards Rosy making her fall on her back before finger-rolling the ball to the hoop-

 **(*Whistle blued*)** Coach Regina blued the whistle, ...and called an offensive foul on Fiona.

"Offensive foul?! How?!" Fiona disbelief, plus knowing the definition of that foul.

"You want me to say it? Because I can explain it to you right now?" Regina asks.

Fiona didn't answer since she doesn't wanna discuss that call. Plus Fiona understands the difference of that call thanks to Coach Regina doing a drill of it.

The score is still: Team Black 2, Team Orange 2.

Buns grabs the basketball before walking towards the half-court line to be the inbounder. She inbounds the ball to Alicia.

At the left side of the half-court is where Alicia received the ball before passing it out to Buns. With Alicia (and Fiona) going towards the left baseline, Buns received the basketball before dribbling towards the top three-point line with Brianna on-balling five feet away - knowing Buns is not a three-point threat from there.

Alicia sprints towards Buns as she hands the ball to Alicia. Alicia receives the ball with Buns screening Fiona, as Alicia triple-threats spinning to her left before attacking to the basket. However, Brianna cuts off her path to the paint, but Alicia counters that by stopping at the left middle neutral zone attempting a jump-shot-

Block from behind by Fiona! The ball trails to the left sideline where Fiona recovers the basketball. Outside the left three-point line, Fiona peeked at Alicia coming as she pump fakes before she triple-threats by ripping-through to her right getting past her. Fiona dribbles inside the perimeter, pulls up and shoots, ...and makes it.

Team Black 2, Team Orange 3

 _"Man... She sure can play defense."_ Alicia said to herself, talking about Fiona's hustle block. Including the fact of witnessing Fiona stepping up her game throughout this practice.

...Fiona grabs the basketball she scored with before passing it out to LaShana where she will be the inbounder. After approaching the half-court line marker, LaShana inbounds the ball to Fiona.

At the right side of the half-court is where Fiona received the basketball while having her back turned on Alicia, recognizing she's on her right hip. Seeing LaShana move to the left outside wing, Fiona faced-up on Alicia while in her triple-threat position seeing now three feet of space. She dribbles with her left hand seeing Alicia on-balling parallel to her right as Fiona hesitates to her left and low-crosses to her left. Fiona quickly peeked at Alicia and attacks towards the right sideline. However, Alicia on-ball defends Fiona-

And picks her pocket before retrieving the basketball preventing from going out-of-bounds towards the sideline. And is able to maintain her balance by staying inbounds.

After maintaining her balance, Alicia immediately attacks to the basket dribbling with her left hand. Fiona on-ball defends on her left hip, as Alicia dribbles towards the free-throw line, steps back to her left and pump-fakes after picking up her dribble. Saw three feet of space towards Fiona as she shoots with Fiona contesting, ...and missed.

The ball bounced off the left side of the rim, then the backboard before falling as Fiona chases to the ball getting the rebound- No, Alicia out-hustle her and gets the rebound! Inside the paint underneath the left side of the backboard, Alicia hard-dribbles towards Fiona's chest, goes up with her left hand with Fiona missing the block.

The basketball floats towards the backboard's top square ...and into the rim's cylinder for the bucket.

Team Black 3, Team Orange 3

 **"Get up, Freshman! Get up!"** Alicia shouted at Fiona's face.

"Shut up, bitch!" Fiona maddened before pushing her.

And immediately, Coach Regina and the four Lady Bandits stepped in preventing a scuffle with the rest of the Lady Warriors stepping in-bounds. Rosy and Buns held the calmed Alicia with LaShana and Brianna held the fiery Fiona as the scuffle between the those two were stopped.

"Alright then..." Coach Regina spoke, "Alicia, Fiona. Step towards separate sidelines. Right now."

Alicia did as told, but Fiona, however...

"I didn't do nothin' Coach?!" she complained.

"Shut your damn mouth, and go to the sidelines!" Regina instructed.

"But-"

"Shut the hell up, and go over there!"

With Alicia did as told without complaining, Fiona walked to the right sideline area before sitting on the bleachers.

Seeing Alicia and Fiona did as told (except with Alicia not arguing), "Alaina you're in for Alicia, and Alexis you're in for Fiona." Coach Regina called out.

The two girls came in as Coach Regina looked at the two rebels from different sidelines. "You two over there, will remain there until this practice is over." she stated.

"Fine with me." Alicia said.

"Pfff... Whatever." Fiona said, shaking her head. "I still didn't do anything." shrugging her shoulders afterwords.

...The three-on-three drill was completed with Team Black winning 6, to Team Orange's 4. And throughout practice Coach Regina did a four-on-four scrimmage full court playing offense, and man-to-man defense, since - excluding Fiona and Alicia - she doesn't have enough players to sub out.

"Now our practice has been testy today." Coach Regina explained as her ten Lady Bandits (including Alicia and Fiona) formed a huddle around the center-circle, "However, just like how Alicia and Fiona encountered, I don't wanna see none of the fighting from _anyone_ of y'all. I don't care if it's in school, the neighborhood, or whatever. Get away from when BS takes place! And also, by the time y'all get to the locker room, I have the schedules inside my office of the teams we are playing against this 2013-14 season. Bring it in."

The Lady Bandits all raised their hands up as Coach Regina speaks. "Alicia, Fiona. Y'all two stay here. No questions ask, including you Fiona."

"... ... ... ..." Fiona kept her mouth shut

"Lady Bandits on three." Regina sounded off, "One, two, three-"

"LADY BANDITS!"

The eight Lady Bandits walked out of the gym and onto the locker room where they individually pack up their stuff while checking their belongings before exiting out of the locker room where they each got the schedules out of Coach Regina's office.

Rosy and Buns were the last two players to leave the locker room after getting the schedules.

Rosy asks, "Hey Buns. (*Buns listens*) Do you think it's a mistake adding that freshman, Fiona, to the team?"

Buns thinks about it before stating, "I don't know... Why, is it because that Fiona girl is crazy?"

"Hmph! Yeah." Rosy without question answered.

The two entered outside the back of the school waiting on their rides to come.

"She got some game, don't get me wrong." Rosy continues, "It's just that she's, ...well, ...mentally crazy I think."

"I agree." Buns said, "But keep in mind, she _is_ a freshman. She'll get over it soon."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

 _(Back inside the gymnasium...)_

 _-Earlier with the Moebius Bandits boys basketball team entering the gym..._

"Alicia, Fiona. Go get a basketball out of the ball bag, and report to the right sideline." Coach Regina instructed.

Fiona was about to inquire but Alicia, after eye-balling at her, stepped in.

"Just do it. Trust me." she said.

Doing so, Fiona followed Alicia going to the basketball ball bag each bringing out the 28.5-inch Spalding TF-1000 Legacy basketball before approaching to the right sideline.

Coach Regina stepped in, "Now, each one of you will shoot fifty free-throws for the scuffle y'all two were in."

"But-" Fiona came in.

"Shut up!" Regina fired at Fiona, seeing her sighed with her eyes rolled. Regina didn't take offense to her reaction as she continues, "Like I said, fifty free-throws. Misses per attempt won't count. Get to your stations."

Alicia reports to the far sideline with Coach Snively to assist her, with Regina staying with Fiona.

The two got set and started their free-throws.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alicia made 24 free-throws and counting as Fiona only has made ...14, struggling to keep consistent on these free-throws. But is really flabbergasted of doing this because she still didn't think she cause the scuffle - even though she did by pushing Alicia after provoking towards her face.

Coach Regina grabs a missed free-throw from Fiona. "Fiona. You're not gonna get out of here unless you make fifty of these." she said before passing the ball to her.

Fiona receives the basketball, "But why I'm doing this?!" she said after shooting the free-throw, making it with 15 total. "Alicia started it! Not me!"

"But guess what?" Regina passed the ball to her, "You retaliated. As that resulted in you doing this."

Fiona receives the basketball before shooting it, ...and making it again - totaling to 16.

"And I don't care if your parent comes in this gym and starts yelling at me of you doing this." Regina addressed, "You are completing this drill. Like it or not." before passing the ball back to Fiona.

...Alicia, making now 33 free-throws, peeked to the area Fiona and Regina are at seeing her struggling - most likely on purpose, much to her perspective. "Come on, Fiona." she said to herself before shooting her free-throw, ended up making it - totaling it to 34.

...Still pissed off at this drill, Fiona shuts up and made twenty-four more free-throws. Alicia, after finishing her personal drill, approaches to Fiona's side watching her shoot with Coach Snively heading home. Fiona missed six straight and is starting to get upset about it. "Ughhhhhhhhhh! This stupid **driiiill**!"

"Come on Fiona. You can do it." Alicia cheered.

Fiona, after receiving the ball from her coach, eye-balled at her confused of what she said.

"I'm serious! You can do it! Finish it out." Alicia cheered with a smile.

 _'Weird?!'_ Fiona thought, _'I got angry at her, and now ...she's praisin' me or somethin'?"_

Fiona finished the drill with fifty free-throws made. It took her long after being pissed for doing this, but she got it over with it and was able to finish it out. Fiona went to the locker room where she packed and double-checked her belongings before leaving the locker room.

"Did you get the schedule out from my office?" Coach Regina asked Fiona.

"Yeah I did." she said, showing it to her.

Knowing Alicia has a ride home, Regina followed Fiona outside to the back of the school with dusk settling in through the skies.

"Where the hell have you been?!" yelled an individual Fiona knows well. Take a guess!

"Great. My mom's here." Fiona uttered to herself

Yep. It's her mother, Hannah.

Regina noticed Fiona's uttered voice but lets it slide as she steps in towards Hannah. "Allow me to explain... Misses Darcell, am I right?" she inquired.

"Miss." Hannah corrected.

"Thank you..." Regina explains, "Your daughter caused a scuffle with one of my players during our drill. The player she pushed was okay, and Fiona, however, didn't think she caused it. So I made her and the other one do fifty free-throws after practice. End of story."

Hannah understood. "Fiona come here." she instructed to her daughter.

 **(A/N: WARNING! What you are about to read may cause a disturbing imagination or remembrance.)**

Fiona quietly sighs as she approached to her mother face-to-face.

 **"*SMACK*!"**

As Hannah slaps her daughter hard on the left cheek. And Regina had a front-row seat seeing that, making her mouth slightly open in shock.

"You stupid-ass bitch! Can't do shit right, nor solve anything! Wasteful-ass bitch! Get your dumb-ass in the goddamn car! I can't believe you! Fuck-ass child!"

Fiona, feeling some aggravating pain on her left cheek, peeked at her coach seeing her shock. With Regina seeing Fiona angrily frown.

 **"Bitch! I said get in the fuckin' car! Now! I'm already late for work 'cause of your stupid-ass!"** Hannah instructed.

Not thinking twice, Fiona got inside the car sitting in the backseat instead the passenger side. As Hannah droves off.

Dumbfounded of what she witnessed, Regina walked to her car with her hands tightly balled into fists before entering inside the vehicle. She took some **deep, deep** breaths to calm herself down while also fighting back some tears. Yes, she was about to cry witnessing what happened. "Fiona." she said to herself while angering, "(*Sighs, sighs*) I hope ...you survive. But at the end of the day, you are playing basketball for me."

Regina got herself straighten out before driving back home.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **First off, sorry about the hiatus I was, and currently, in. I was doing some personal stuff I myself at times had to do. And I'm still doing it as of today. Now for my concluding Author's Note...**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Well, here is chapter 7 of A Help on Defense.**

 **Excluding the practice Fiona had, I hope I didn't make you individual readers out there grimaced, nor remembrance, of what Hannah did to Fiona. Because I don't wanna receive negative reviews of it, unless you expressed your personal story from it. Which I will read, take and understand regardless.  
**

 **But anyway, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

 **Until then, SelfMadeHooper is out. (*Thinking*) ...Actually, read my post scriptum/postscript (A.K.A. "PS" if you never know what that stands for).  
**

* * *

 **PS:** **As for Teammates Forever, it's a possibility that I may put that story on hold. Why you may ask (for those who followed/favorited the story)? Like I explained earlier, I have some personal stuff to take care where I must achieve my goals (look at my profile to know).**

 **However, in my spare time I will not forget to make new chapters, while also correcting some flaws I made on some chapters as well, both on this story and Teammates Forever. Because as a basketball guy myself, I want to bring in some detailed content you guys seemed interested in.**

 **And one last thing. If you have a Facebook account, add me as a friend that way you readers (who have a Facebook account, of course) will get some updates on my progress, while also other stuff added. My Facebook name is the same as my pen-name (titled: "Self Made Hooper") here on this website.**

 **Be easy y'all.**


	8. In School

_~Alpharetta, Georgia: Westbury Homes (Around 7 o'clock PM)~_

Arriving to her home one hour later outside from Atlanta, Regina arrives to her home safely, as she exits out of her car before entering inside. Regina went to the kitchen where she made herself some chicken salad while watching television in her living room.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby, I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_  
 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face..._

"Hey Coach Jun. How's everything going?" Regina answers from her IPhone 6-plus cellular phone. Talking to her former college basketball coach after her ringtone, Halo by Beyoncé, came on.

 _"Nothin' much. Coaching some new kids and old kids."_ Jun Kun said.

The two keep in contact to one another whenever in their spare time like right now.

 _"So how's everything going for you coaching high school kids?"_ He asks.

"Good as of right now. Our first game will take place Friday on the 15th this month." Regina state.

 _"Has there been any trouble from one of your players?"_

Obvious to her, "Yes most definitely. This girl name Fiona Darcell."

 _"Care to express?"_

"Well... She's not a problem child after I had a talk with her. She just seems, well, ...angry."

 _"What do you mean 'angry'? Like she's upset at you for the drills you assigned or something?"_ Jun Kun inquire.

Regina sips her water bottle before stating, "That's what I thought at first before saying she hasn't been challenged by anyone. I think she's angry because of how she's living. That's what I think."

 _"How she's living? You must have visited her house?"_ Jun Kun said.

"Not really. But I did took her to her home after realizing she lives in the projects. And the crazy thing about it was, when I had a personal conversation with her inside the locker room, I stated 'broke-down project home' - not knowing the fact that she lives in one." Regina said. And it's a good thing she didn't admit the fact of seeing Fiona getting slapped by her mother.

 _"Understandable."_ Jun Kun added.

"Yep. I later apologized to her from what I said."

 _"That's good. Ever since you told me the story of you conversing with her."_

"Yeah. And she even told me 'how do I know about folks living in the projects?' I immediately told her 'is it because I'm white?'" Regina told the story.

 _"Hahahahahaa! Hahahah!"_ Jun Kun laughed, _"Wow. Hehe! ...You must have got her on that one?"_

"Damn right!" Regina admitted, "I even told her 'me bein' white, what do I know about blacks living in the project?' Including other black-and-white sterotypes."

 _"Wow. Hehe! That's like the best one I've heard all day... Anyways, I just wanna make sure how you're doing on your high school job. Just remember, make sure you keep your kids cohesive and be passionate of your job to these kids as well."_ Jun Kun addressed to her.

"I will, Thank you, Coach."

 _"You're welcome. Good luck and have fun. Bye."_ He greeted.

The two hanged up as Regina puts her paper plate inside her kitchen trash can before resuming watching the news on TV.

"I hope Fiona's doing okay."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _~Atlanta, Georgia: Anarchy Homes (Quarter 'til 6 o'clock)~_

"Now hurry up and get out of my car!" Hannah instructed to her daughter.

Sitting in the backseat, Fiona mugged at her mother before getting out of the car and slightly slammed the car door. And immediately from Hannah...

"Bitch!" she got out of the car and pulled Fiona's hair before **"SMACK!"** slapping Fiona's left cheek again, as it made her fall on the ground. "So you're just gonna slammed my door for getting mad! **Huh, bitch?!** " as Hannah grabs Fiona by the neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" Fiona barked, slapping Hannah's grasp from the neck area.

Hannah punched her to the face, but Fiona blocked it with her right arm before punching Hannah with her left fist to the face towards the right cheek. After it impacted her face, Hannah strikes back towards her daughter, until...

"That's enough Hannah! Cut that shit out!"

Fiona looked at the _known_ individual: height at 6'4" with a slender body, skin tone brown (African-American), having short-cut brown hair with waves; while also wearing a black long-sleeve thermal shirt, gray joggers, and black house shoes.

"The hell you butted in foe Julez?! None of this is your business!" Hannah said.

"You beating up your own child ain't one of it. Get the fuck on, you suppose to be goin' to work anyway." Julez demanded.

Not second guessing herself along with Julez protecting Fiona in case something blatant happens, Hannah went to her car starting the engine and drove out of the apartment complex.

Seeing her gone, Julez looked at Fiona scoping at her face seeing some bruises. "Come to my place. I'll see if I can heal ya." he said.

Even though Fiona is African-American, that light brown skin complexion of hers was easy for Julez to see some bruises on her face.

"Thanks Julez." Fiona thanked before grabbing her backpack.

Ra'Jule Nevil is the name, better known as _Julez_. A 32-year-old man who is the father of Scourge Nevil (yeah, he's _that_ young). Just like Scourge, Fiona has also known Julez for much of her young life. But unlike Hannah, Julez is not abusive to his son, and is one of the coolest, much respected cats throughout the hood.

...Fiona enters inside the Nevils apartment where she is inside the kitchen with Julez going to the bathroom to get some First-Aid kit. Plus Fiona has been inside his apartment multiple times, so this is nothing new to her. Julez brings the First-Aid kit towards Fiona as he puts some solution on her face. Fiona feels some sting from the solution as she lets it go to work after Julez was done bandaging her.

"Feeling better now?" Julez ask Fiona. After placing a band-aid patch on her left cheek.

"A-A... A little, I guess." she answered.

Julez nods before hugging her including pecking her head with a kiss. To Julez's perspective, he treats Fiona with love and respect just how he does to his son. Something Hannah probably never does. "You hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah." she answered with a smile.

Julez nods as he served Fiona some KFC's fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy. Fiona thanked him as she eats it like it's no tommorow since she was hungry.

Julez sits down next to Fiona. "So how's high school going for ya?" he asked, knowing she's a freshman like his son.

"Good and ...boring at times. Foe real." she answered.

Jules nods, "It's a'ight. It's like that at times... I heard that chu on the basketball team. How's basketball goin' for you?"

Fiona concerned at him. "Scourge must've told ya?" Jules nods as she shrugs her right shoulder. "It's a'ight for me. I was made at Coach foe bitchin' at me and shit."

Jules nods, including letting Fiona's profanity to the side since kids and teenagers cuss around the projects. "Cuz it's yo first time playing recreational basketball?" he asks.

"Whatchu said, yeah." she answered.

Their conversation lasted for an hour as Jules looked at the clock from his wall seeing it's 8:25 PM. "I'm gonna pick up Scourge. Enjoy yourself in here."

Fiona waves back to Jules as he grabs his car keys before exiting the apartment to pick up his son. Fiona later went to the living room watchin' television seeing a basketball game on. Plus she knows the Nevils have cable from DirecTV, since there's no cable channels in Fiona's apartment.

She was enjoying watching the game seeing the two teams go at it untl halftime struck, including Jules coming back home with his son.

"What up, Fi." Scourge greeted, along with the surname of her first name.

"Aye." Fiona greeted back before resuming watching TV.

The Nevils went upstairs to their separate rooms where Scourge came back downstairs wearing his white tank-top and black long shorts.

"What happened to you?!" Scourge asked her, surprised

of seeing a band-aid patch on her left cheek.

"I fell." Fiona lied.

"You sure?" he concerned.

"I. Fell. Okay?!" Fiona said.

Scourge shrugged accepting her answer before going on with his business. _'I bet it's Hannah's bullshit.'_ he thought to himself.

The night went smoothly and instead of going back home, Fiona stayed the night at the Nevil's place where she grabbed some clothes to sleep and wear for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **In School**

 _~(November 5, 2013)_

Morning arrives with students chilling with their friends talking what the heard or experience, while also with some eating breakfast. Except for Fiona of course, because she is a loner after not thinking about talking to anyone, especially to her new teammates - excluding Scourge.

Wondering what Fiona is doing at this moment? She is sitting on a empty circular table eating her breakfast just minding her own business. While doing that, there was one individual in the breakfast line witnessing that of why she keeps doing that after just knowing her. After getting it breakfast tray, the individual approaches to Fiona's table, and guess who that _individual_ is by this _one word_...

"Hey Freshman. How's it goin?" It was Alicia, because of that one word, 'Freshman', to Fiona.

Fiona rolled her eyes after knowing it's Alicia because of _that word_. "Fine. Whatchu want?" she said.

"Nothin', just wanna sit next to ya. Don't wanna see you be a loner all the time." Alicia said.

"Loner?" Fiona inquire, not knowing that word.

"By yourself all the time." Alicia explained.

Fiona understood it before finishing eating her breakfast.

While doing so, Alicia notices some with Fiona. "Hey, uh, how come you always where mostly the same clothes every other day?" she asks befre seeing Fiona grinning, like she would usually do at times. "Just asking."

Fiona sighs before admitting, "...I, uh... I'm broke as hell. ...That's all." She hates saying that, but that's how she's living. The clothes Fiona wears are gray & black joggers, two jeans, about five t-shirts of different colors, two shorts, and less amount of shoes and undergarments combined. And Fiona is currently wearing a black t-shirt, black joggers, and black flats.

"What? You gon roast me on me being poor? Fiona said to Alicia.

"Hell no. Why would I?"

Fiona is shocked. She actually thought she was gonna get roasted of the same clothes she wears. Normally some young people would've made fun of the ragtag clothes most individuals wears because of the environment living in by being poor.

"...R-R... Really?!" Fiona stuttered.

"I'm dead serious. Why would I? Heck, if you got something to wear, then you're good to go." Alicia said.

Fiona smiled on her comment. She _never_ had that type of complement from anyone before, that _includes_ Hannah. "Wow. Umm... th-thank you. I guess." she said.

 _Baby if you want it then I got it, coz I'll be gettin' some more (Yeah yeah)_  
 _I'm a Million Dollar Girl for sure_  
 _(Uh Oh..)_  
 _I'm a Million Dollar Girl, Baby I'm a Million, A Million_

Fiona notices Alicia's MP3 player is playing a song she's very familiar with. "Hey, uhh, ...can I listen to yo MP3 player?" she asks.

"Yeah go ahead." Alicia said before giving her iPod Touch to Fiona.

 _You know big money I get dat_  
 _Got my feet up when I kick back_  
 _Gettin major brands for my chit chat_  
 _Got Miss Keri baby on this track_  
 _What colours in this season_  
 _Think imma' tear up nemans_  
 _Miami in the mornin'_  
 _Pea in Centro Bay this evenin'_

 _I know you like my style_  
 _My million dollar smile_  
 _Hit any party red carpet_  
 _Man I shut that down_  
 _Don't hate just go get yours_  
 _No excuses no more_  
 _I just dropped another hit_  
 _Coz I'm that million dollar chick_

While going through some personal stuff, Alicia sees how Fiona is alienated to some folks around the school. Usually most young adults in high school would've make some folks by now early in the school year, but not Fiona, however. Even though at times Fiona seems to be unpredictable, Alicia somehow can relate to her without Fiona knowing.

 **"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!"** The school bell ranged as class will soon start with 1st Period.

Alicia tapped Fiona's shoulder that the school bell rang. Fiona gave back the iPod Touch to Alicia as the two along with the other students all got up and headed to their destinations.

 _-Cafeteria: 4th Lunch (Around 12:20 PM)..._

Fiona arrives to the cafeteria where she gets chicken salad from the lunch line before sitting alone on the table. Prior to eating her food...

"Hey Fiona. You got a minute?"

Fiona looked up seeing... Coach Regina. "Uhhhhhh... Yeah I guess." she said.

Regina takes a seat besides Fiona checking if she's feeling okay for the day. "Hey, umm, how's your relationship between your parent going?"

Fiona looked at her coach crazy, in which Regina expected, after swallowing some greens from her salad. "Why are you gettin' in our business?! You don know shi-"

"Watch it!" Regina stopped her, realizing she was gonna use an oathful word.

Fiona sighs before correcting, "You don't know anything between me and my mom!"

"But did I ask you 'can I talk to your mom?'." Regina provoked with no respond from Fiona. "No I didn't. Now answer my inquiry..."

"W-... What?" Fiona puzzled, not knowing what _inquiry_ word means.

"My question, is what it means." Regina explained, but does understand her not understanding that word. "Now you're gonna answer my question or not?"

Fiona sighs before shaking her head. "We're fine. Happy now?!" she blatantly answered.

Regina sighs from Fiona's naked tone. " _Yes. Of course I am._ " she said with a smile with some sarcastic lie.

"Good. _Now_ will you leave me alone?!" Fiona rudely asks before noticing her coach is grinning somewhat in anger. "You must be _mad_?!"

Regina smiled. "No. No I'm not." she said, "However, you do have ten suicides before practice starts."

"Really?!" Fiona disgusted.

"Yes, really. And also, don't talk to me or an adult like that ever again. Understand me, young lady?" Regina said without yelling, otherwise people of all ages in the cafeteria will be witnessing.

"... ... ... _(Really Coach?!)_ "Fiona thought grinning, including not responding to Regina's comment.

"Understand me?" Regina said again, to make sure she gets it.

"(*Sighs*) Yes Coach. I get it." Fiona answered, feeling annoyed from her coach once again.

Regina nods. "Good. And next time, have some damn manners in ya." she mentioned before walking away.

Fiona watches her coach exit the cafeteria. "The fuck you mean 'have some damn manners'?" she asked herself.

 _During 3rd Period..._

Students are around hallways with some chilling and going to their assigned classes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** the last school bell ranged as school is now over with students heading home with some staying for after-school activities.

Just like what Fiona is doing right now. Heading into the varsity locker room to get herself ready for basketball practice. She and her teammates all got dressed in their Adidas basketball practice uniforms before heading out to their varsity gymnasium. Once she and the rest did, Fiona saw her coach already inside the gym.

Fiona shrugged after seeing her coach as she immediately went to the nearest sideline she was at and do ten suicides. _'Don't wanna see her bitchin' at me and shit.'_ she thought.

"Hmm. She's doing it right away without complaining. Smart idea, Fiona." Coach Regina said to herself.

The ten Lady Bandits, while running ten laps around the court to warm up, also witnessed Fiona doing her suicides. All of them, including team captain Alicia, didn't bother to go to her of why she's doing it as they continue to loosen up.

Five minutes into practice after warming up (including Fiona already finished her ten suicides), the Lady Bandits have all finished their position-assigned drills where they will now go over some schemes on offense.

Regina called out Alicia, LaShana, Rosy, Brianna, and Buns where she will instruct a play. "Now we will go over some plays we did throughout summer. First off, it's Twenty-Three."

Coach Regina tosses the ball to Alicia, since she's the point guard, before instructing. "Alicia you will be at the left side of the court where the play will take action. Buns you're at the right elbow, Brianna you're at the left elbow, LaShana you're at the right block, and Rosy you will be at the right corner.

"Now I'ma reed y'all to pay attention over there because you guys will also be doing this play as well." she mentioned.

As Coach Regina instructs, Fiona as a guard sees how the play is developed by walk-through: Brianna from the left elbow goes towards Alicia setting a pick, Rosy staying at the right corner, LaShana sprinting towards the right elbow where Buns set a screen, Alicia passes it out to LaShana at the top three-point. _"Hmm. Okay."_ Fiona said to herself.

"Now this play right here is where the shooter, or scorer, like LaShana will pull up for the shot for three." Coach Regina explained, "Now lets run it live."

Fiona sees them go to their assigned area as Alicia starts the play. It was the same setup but in live action as LaShana receives the ball to the top three-point line where she shoots it ...and later makes it. Fiona nods after seeing how it's setup when live, but most importantly at the guard position since she plays that position where she can score or make plays on offense.

"Now here's another play, but with the same setup." Coach Regina explains as the five Lady Bandits went back to their assigned spots, "If the defense somehow played it good, then we will run an assigned play off the screen pass to the two-guard."

As Regina explains, Fiona sees how a broken play sets up: LaShana staying at the top three-point line, Alicia (from the left sideline) rotating down towards the left corner, Brianna (who set the pick for Alicia) rotates to the left outside wing, Buns (from the left free-throw line elbow) rotates to the right block, and Rosy (from the right corner) rotates up to the right outside wing. Fiona sees LaShana passing the ball to Rosy as she later lobs the ball to Buns at the right block.

"This is where we will have an opportunity to score on the block." Coach Regina explained, "Now lets run it on the other side."

Fiona sees how they setup the play, this time, on the right side of the court: Alicia going towards the right sideline, Brianna staying at the left free-throw line elbow and Buns staying at the right free-throw line elbow, LaShanna at the left block, and Rosy at the left corner. And as Fiona sees how it is run, it was basically the same how it ran from the other side, including after running a broken play.

The Lady Bandits later went on to go over some more plays with Fiona watching and learning from both the sideline and on the court with Coach Regina teaching. They would later on practice by scrimmaging one another with Fiona playing against Alicia. The two went at it all with competition, as Alicia's team (Buns, Rosy, Brianna, and LaShana) beat Fiona's team (Alaina, Myra, Bella, and Khloe) 64 to 47 in two 16-minute halves.

After practice was over, Coach Regina the Lady Bandits approached to the center circle with Regina ending practice with some last words for her players. "Lady Bandits on three. One, two, three-" she shouts.

"Lady Bandits!" the girls said.

Fiona and the Lady Bandits arrived to their varsity locker room where they all packed their stuff while also double-checking their belongings.

"Aye you got a minute?" asked an known assailant.

Fiona, while in her locker not packing much, looked knowing it is Alicia. "Yeah I'm down." she said.

Fiona was finished packing her belongings including re-dressed into the clothes she wore to school before sitting next to Alicia.

Alicia asks, "Hey, uh, how you're enjoying this team so far?"

"A-... A lot, I guess?" Fiona said.

Alicia nods. "Hey, umm, about this morning, did I, like, ...bothered you or something? Just asking." she said.

"...Sort of. I didn't expect to talk to anyone. Including Coach." Fiona said.

Alicia nods. "Well, reason for that is because you have been some sort of a loner most of the time, ever since you are playin' ball for us. Like me, I would sit most of the time sit with a friend of mine in the lunch room or somewhere else." she said.

Fiona nods, understanding what Alicia spoke about. "It's just-it's just that ...I wasn't ...planning on making any ...friends here."

"So you're just shy then?"

Fiona thought about it, "...I guess you can say that." she said.

Regina, after exiting her office, peeked at the two talking.

"Okay then. Anytime you feel like sitting next to me in the morning, just find my face if I'm ever there." Alicia said before noticing something _'on Fiona's face'_. "Hey what happened to your left cheek?"

Fiona sighed, because she figured someone was gonna ask that question. She was relieved throughout the day until this exact moment. Once again Fiona may be African-American, it's just that light brown skin complexion of hers was easily to see. "I fell, that's it." she lied.

"Ummm, ...some fall you took then." Alicia said.

"Y'all two done, I gotta lockup the place?" Regina asked the two.

Alicia and Fiona _were_ done, as they grabbed their bags and each heading home. But there was no ride home for Fiona ...yet, as she just stayed in the gym watching Scourge and the Bandits boys basketball team practice waiting on his father to come.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Public Service Announcement

Hey guys this is SelfMadeHooper here.

Now normally I had a plot of Regina and Hannah (Fiona's abusive mother) have a talk to one another on Chapter 8. But as it turns out, ...it wasn't gonna happened **AT ALL!**

Why is that SelfMade? Well really as I was typing exactly how I wanted to plotted, I realized it wasn't gonna work. So I did some major changes on Chapter 8, you can check it out now if you want. And so when I did Chapter 9 - not the "PSA" Chapter 9, okay? - of the stuff I've already mentioned, I went back and re-edit some that wasn't gonna work out.

Okay cool, when we will be able to see it? Soon, very, very soon.

 **See you guys later.**


End file.
